El Hombre Perfecto
by Zoe Zinnecker
Summary: Todo empieza como una broma de cuatro amigas en su reunión semanal. ¿El tema de conversación? Una vez más, los hombres. Entre risas, deciden hacer el retrato del hombre perfecto, y ponen por escrito las cualidades que debería reunir: sincero, amable, atractivo, con sentido del humor... y, bueno, hay algo más, un detalle que acabará por desencadenar una verdadera pesadilla...
1. Chapter 1

La obra literaria pertenece a LINDA HOWARDy los nombres de los personajes a TITE KUBO, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento del público

* * *

_Prólogo_

— ¡Esto es ridículo! —Agarrando con fuerza el bolso hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, la mujer dirigió una mirada furiosa al director de la escuela, situado al otro lado de la mesa—. Ha dicho que no tocó el hámster, y mi hijo no miente.

¡Faltaría más!

Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai llevaba seis años de director de la Escuela Media Sereitei, y antes de eso veinte años de profesor. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con padres enfurecidos, pero aquella mujer alta y delgada que estaba sentada frente a él y el niño tan pacífico que ocupaba otro asiento junto a ella lo estaban poniendo nervioso. Odiaba emplear lenguaje vulgar, pero es que los dos eran raritos. Aunque sabía que era perder el tiempo, intentó razonar con ella.

—Había un testigo...

—La señora Unohana le obligó a decir eso. Sen nunca jamás habría hecho daño a ese hámster, ¿verdad que no, cariño?

—No, madre. —El pequeño lo dijo con una voz casi sobrenatural, de tan dulce que era, pero sus ojos mostraban una expresión fría cuando se posaron sin parpadear en el señor Yamamoto, como si estuvieran sopesando el efecto que causaba en él aquella negativa.

— ¿Lo ve? ¡Ya se lo había dicho! —exclamó la mujer en tono triunfante.

El señor Yamamoto lo intentó de nuevo.

—La señora Unohana...

—... no le ha gustado Sen desde el primer día de colegio. Es ella a quien debería usted interrogar, no a mi hijo. —La mujer tenía los labios apretados de rabia—. Hace dos semanas hablé con ella de la inmundicia que está metiendo en la cabeza a los niños, y le dije que mientras yo no pudiera controlar lo que decía a los demás niños, de ningún modo pienso permitir que hable de —lanzó una mirada fugaz a Sen— sexo a mi hijo. Ése es el motivo por el que ha hecho esto.

—La señora Unohana cuenta con un excelente historial como profesora. Ella jamás haría...

— ¡Pues lo ha hecho! ¡No me diga lo que no haría esa mujer cuando es evidente que lo ha hecho! Mire, ¡no me extrañaría lo más mínimo que ella misma hubiera matado al hámster!

—Ese hámster era su mascota personal, lo trajo a la escuela para enseñar a los niños lo de...

—Aun así pudo matarlo. Dios santo, si no era más que una rata grande —dijo la mujer en tono despectivo—. Aun en el caso de que lo hubiera matado Sen, lo cual no es cierto, no entiendo que se haya armado tanta bulla. Mi hijo está siendo perseguido — recalcó la palabra— y yo no pienso consentirlo. O se encarga de esa mujer, o lo haré yo por usted.

El señor Yamamoto se quitó las gafas y limpió las lentes despacio, sólo para tener algo que hacer mientras trataba de pensar en un modo de neutralizar el veneno de aquella mujer antes de que ella echase a perder la carrera de una buena profesora.

Razonar con ella quedaba descartado; hasta aquel momento no le había permitido terminar ni una sola frase. Miró a Sen; el niño continuaba observándolo fijamente, con una expresión angelical que contradecía por completo aquella frialdad de sus ojos.

— ¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado? —preguntó a la mujer.

Ella pareció desconcertada.

— ¿Para qué? Si está pensando que va a convencerme de que mi querido Sen...

—Será sólo un momento —la interrumpió el director ocultando la leve sensación de alivio que experimentó al ser él quien interrumpiera esa vez. A juzgar por la expresión de la mujer, a ésta no le gustó en absoluto—. Por favor. —Añadió ese ruego, aunque casi le costaba ser educado.

—Está bien —repuso ella de mala gana—. Sen, cariño, ve afuera y quédate al lado de la puerta, donde pueda verte tu madre.

—Sí, madre.

El señor Yamamoto se levantó y cerró firmemente la puerta después de que el niño saliera. La mujer pareció alarmarse ante aquel giro de los acontecimientos, por no poder ver a su hijo, y se levantó a medias de la silla.

—Por favor —repitió el director—. Siéntese.

—Pero Sen...

—No le pasará nada. —Otra interrupción que se marcaba por su parte, pensó. Volvió a su sillón, tomó un bolígrafo y dio con él unos golpecitos sobre el secante de su escritorio, mientras intentaba pensar en una forma diplomática de exponer el tema. Entonces comprendió que no existía ninguna forma que fuera lo bastante diplomática para aquella mujer, y decidió entrar a tumba abierta—. ¿Ha pensado alguna vez en llevar a Sen a que lo vea un profesional? Un buen psicólogo infantil...

— ¿Está loco? —dijo ella con el rostro convulso en un acceso instantáneo de rabia, al tiempo que se ponía en pie—. ¡Sen no necesita ningún psicólogo! No le pasa nada. El problema lo tiene esa zorra, no mi hijo. Debería haberme imaginado que esta entrevista iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo, que usted iba a ponerse de parte de ella.

—Yo deseo lo mejor para Sen —dijo él, consiguiendo mantener un tono de voz calmado—. El hámster es sólo el último incidente que ha tenido lugar, no el primero. Se han venido dando una serie de conductas perturbadoras que constituyen algo más que simple una travesura...

—Los demás niños están celosos de él —acusó la mujer—. Sé que esos pequeños sinvergüenzas se meten con él y que esa zorra no hace nada para evitarlo o protegerlo. El niño me lo cuenta todo. Si cree usted que voy a permitir que se quede en este colegio para que lo acosen...

—Tiene usted razón —replicó el director suavemente. En el tablero de puntuaciones las interrupciones de ella superaban en número a las suyas, pero ésta era la más importante—. Probablemente lo mejor sea cambiar de colegio, llegados a este punto. Sen no encaja aquí. Puedo recomendarle algunos buenos colegios privados...

—No se moleste —saltó ella al tiempo que se encaminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta—. No veo por qué piensa usted que yo voy a fiarme de una recomendación suya. —Y con aquella última andanada, abrió la puerta de un tirón y agarró a Sen por el brazo—. Vamos, cariño. Ya no vas a tener que regresar nunca más a este sitio.

—Sí, madre.

El señor Yamamoto se acercó a la ventana y observó cómo madre e hijo se introducían en un viejo Pontiac de dos puertas, amarillo y con manchas marrones de óxido que picaban el lado izquierdo del parachoques delantero. Había resuelto su problema inmediato, el de proteger a la señora Unohana, pero era muy consciente de que el problema más importante acababa de salir andando de su despacho. Que Dios ayudara a los profesores del próximo colegio al que fuera a parar Sen. Quizá más adelante alguien tomara cartas en el asunto y enviara al niño a un profesional antes de que estuviera todo perdido... a no ser que ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Dentro del automóvil, la mujer condujo furiosa, en un tenso silencio, hasta que perdieron de vista el colegio. Entonces se detuvo junto a una señal de STOP y, sin previo aviso, propinó a Sen una bofetada con tal fuerza que la cabeza le golpeó contra la ventanilla.

— Maldito idiota —dijo apretando los dientes—. ¡Cómo te atreves a humillarme así! A que me llamen al despacho del director y me hablen como si fuera imbécil. Ya sabes lo que te espera cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿no? ¿No lo sabes? —Las últimas palabras las pronunció gritando.

—Sí, madre. —El niño mostraba un semblante inexpresivo, pero en sus ojos brillaba algo que casi podría ser un placer anticipado. Su madre aferró el volante con ambas manos, como si intentara estrangularlo.

— Vas a ser perfecto, aunque tenga que enseñártelo a golpes. ¿Me oyes? Mi hijo será perfecto.

— Sí, madre —contestó Sen.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** buenas... buenas... buenas, mil sin publicar nada! Espero que les guste esta novela, yo ya hace tiempo que la leí y uff quede encantada.

Saludos a todos mis lectores y estaré actualizando mínimo una vez por semana, los quiero!


	2. Chapter 2

La obra literaria pertenece a LINDA HOWARDy los nombres de los personajes a TITE KUBO, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**_Capítulo 1_**

Karakura, Japón 2014

Rukia Kuchiki se despertó de mal humor. Su vecino, la plaga del barrio, había llegado a su casa a las tres de la madrugada haciendo un ruido insoportable. Si su automóvil tenía un silenciador, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de funcionar. Por desgracia, su dormitorio estaba situado en el mismo lado de la casa que el camino de entrada del vecino; ni siquiera tapándose la cabeza con la almohada pudo amortiguar el ruido de aquel Pontiac de ocho cilindros. El vecino cerró la portezuela de golpe, encendió la luz del porche de la cocina —la cual, por algún malvado designio, estaba colocada de forma que le daba a ella directamente en los ojos si se nimbaba de frente a la ventana, tal como era el caso—, dejó que la puerta de rejilla golpeara tres veces al entrar, salió de nuevo unos minutos más tarde, luego volvió a entrar en la casa, y evidentemente se olvidó de la luz del porche, porque momentos después se apagó la luz de la cocina, pero aquella maldita bombilla del porche permaneció encendida.

Si antes de comprar aquella casa hubiera sabido que iba a tener aquel vecino, jamás de los jamases habría cerrado la operación. En las dos semanas que llevaba viviendo allí, aquel tipo había conseguido él sólito estropearle toda la alegría que le había causado el hecho de comprarse su primera casa.

Era un borracho. ¿Pero por qué no podía ser un borracho feliz?, se preguntó con amargura. No, tenía que ser un borracho hosco y desagradable, de los que hacían que una tuviera miedo de dejar salir al gato cuando él estaba en casa. Kon no era gran cosa como gato —ni siquiera era suyo—, pero su madre le tenía mucho cariño, de modo que Rukia no quería que le sucediera nada mientras estuviera temporalmente bajo su custodia. Jamás podría volver a mirar a su madre a la cara si sus padres regresaran de las vacaciones de sus sueños, un viaje de seis semanas por Europa, y se encontraran con que Kon había muerto o desaparecido.

De todos modos, el vecino ya se la tenía jurada al pobre gato, porque había encontrado huellas de sus pisadas en el parabrisas y el capó del coche. A juzgar por el modo en que reaccionó, uno pensaría que tenía un Rolls nuevo en vez de un Pontiac de diez años con el parachoques cubierto de manchas de suciedad que resbalaban por ambos lados.

Por suerte para ella, se marchaba a trabajar a la misma hora que él; por lo menos, en principio creyó que él se iba a trabajar. Ahora pensaba que probablemente iba a comprar más bebida. Si es que trabajaba, desde luego tenía un horario de lo más extraño, porque hasta el momento no había logrado discernir pauta alguna en sus entradas y salidas.

De todas formas, había intentado mostrarse simpática el día en que él descubrió las huellas del gato; incluso le sonrió, lo cual, teniendo en cuenta el modo en que él la increpó porque su fiesta de inauguración lo había despertado —¡a las dos de la tarde!—, le supuso un gran esfuerzo. Pero el tipo no prestó la menor atención a aquel sonriente ofrecimiento de paz, sino que en cambio saltó furioso de su automóvil casi en el mismo momento de haber puesto las posaderas en el asiento.

— ¿Qué le parece si prohibiera a su gato que se suba a mi coche, señora?

A Rukia se le congeló la sonrisa en la cara. Odiaba desperdiciar una sonrisa, sobre todo con un individuo sin afeitar, malhumorado y que tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre. Le vinieron a la mente varios comentarios feroces, pero los reprimió. Al fin y al cabo, ella era nueva en el barrio y con aquel tipo ya había empezado con mal pie. Lo último que deseaba era declararle la guerra. Así que decidió probar una vez más con la diplomacia, aunque era obvio que aquel método no había funcionado durante la fiesta de inauguración.

—Lo siento —dijo, manteniendo un tono tranquilo—. Procuraré vigilarlo. Estoy cuidándolo hasta que vuelvan mis padres, así que no va a estar aquí mucho tiempo. — Sólo otras cinco semanas.

El vecino contestó con un gruñido ininteligible, volvió a entrar en el coche cerrando de un portazo y se alejó haciendo rugir el potente motor con un ruido de mil demonios. Rukia ladeó la cabeza, escuchando. La carrocería del Pontiac ofrecía un aspecto deplorable, pero el motor sonaba suave como la seda. Había muchos caballos debajo de aquel capó.

Era evidente que la diplomacia no funcionaba con aquel tipo. Pero allí estaba ahora, despertando a todo el vecindario a las tres de la madrugada con aquel maldito automóvil. La injusticia de ese hecho, después de que él la había sermoneado por haberlo despertado en mitad de la tarde, hizo que le entraran ganas de ir hasta su casa y pulsar el botón del timbre hasta que él estuviera tan levantado y despierto como todos los demás.

Sólo que había un pequeño problema. Le tenía un poquitín de miedo. Y eso no le gustaba. Rukia no estaba acostumbrada a retroceder ante nadie, pero aquel individuo la ponía nerviosa. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba, porque las dos veces que se habían visto no fueron encuentros de los de «Hola, me llamo fulano de tal». Lo único que sabía era que era un personaje de aspecto desaliñado y que por lo visto no tenía un empleo fijo. En el mejor de los casos, era un borracho, y los borrachos pueden ser mezquinos y destructivos. En el caso peor, estaría metido en algo ilegal, lo cual agregaba a la lista el calificativo de peligroso.

Era un individuo grande y musculoso. Cada vez que lo veía tenía el aspecto de no haberse afeitado en dos o tres días. Si a eso se le añadían los ojos inyectados en sangre y el mal genio, la palabra que le venía a la cabeza era «borracho». El hecho de que fuera grande y musculoso no hacía sino incrementar su nerviosismo. Aquel barrio le parecía muy seguro, pero ella no se sentía segura teniendo a semejante tipo por vecino.

Gruñendo para sus adentros, saltó de la cama y bajó la persiana de la ventana. Con los años se acostumbró a no cerrar las persianas, ya que era posible que no se despertase con el despertador, pero sí con la luz del sol. El amanecer era mejor que un molesto sonido metálico para levantarse de la cama. Como varias veces se había encontrado el despertador tirado por el suelo, supuso que la habría reanimado lo suficiente para atacarlo, pero no lo bastante para despertarla del todo.

Ahora su sistema consistía en usar visillos y una persiana; los visillos impedían que se viera el interior del dormitorio a no ser que estuviera la luz encendida, y levantaba la persiana sólo después de haber apagado la luz para dormir. Si hoy llegaba tarde a trabajar, sería por culpa del vecino, por obligarla a depender del despertador en vez del sol.

De vuelta a la cama tropezó con Kon. El gato dio un salto con un maullido de sorpresa, y Rukia estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto.

— ¡Dios santo! Kon, me has dado un susto de muerte.

No estaba acostumbrada a tener un animal doméstico en casa, y siempre se le olvidaba mirar dónde pisaba. No comprendía por qué demonios habría querido su madre que ella le cuidara el gato, en vez de hacerlo Sode o Sojun. Los dos tenían niños que podían jugar con Kon y tenerlo entretenido. Como no había colegio por ser las vacaciones de verano, siempre había alguien en cualquiera de las dos casas, casi todo el día y todos los días.

Pero no; Kon tenía que quedarse con Rukia. Poco importaba que ella estuviera soltera, trabajase cinco días a la semana y no tuviera costumbre de tener animales domésticos. De todas maneras, si tuviera uno, no sería como Kon. Éste había puesto mala cara desde que lo castraron, y desahogaba su frustración con los muebles. En una sola semana había destrozado el sofá hasta el punto de que Rukia tendría que tapizarlo de nuevo.

Y ella tampoco le gustaba a Kon. Le gustaba cuando él se encontraba en su auténtica casa y se acercaba para que ella lo acariciase, pero no le gustaba nada estar su casa. Ahora, cada vez que Rukia intentaba acariciarlo, él arqueaba el lomo y le bufaba.

Además de todo eso, Sode estaba furiosa con ella porque mamá la había elegido para cuidar de su querido Kon. Después de todo, Sode era la mayor, y obviamente la más asentada. No tenía lógica que hubiera escogido a Rukia en lugar de ella. Rukia estaba de acuerdo en aquel punto, pero eso no aliviaba sus sentimientos heridos.

No, en realidad lo peor de todo era que Sojun, que era un año más joven que Sode, también estaba enfadado con ella. No por causa de Kon; Sojun era alérgico a los gatos. No, lo que lo ponía furioso era que papá hubiera guardado su preciado coche en el garaje de ella, lo cual significaba que ella no podía aparcar en su propio garaje, ya que era de una sola plaza, y eso resultaba de lo más incómodo. Ojalá se hubiera encargado Sojun del maldito coche. Ojalá hubiera dejado papá el coche en su propio garaje, pero es que le daba miedo dejarlo solo durante seis semanas. Rukia lo comprendía, pero lo que no comprendía era por qué la habían escogido a ella para cuidar del gato y del coche. Sode no entendía lo del gato, Sojun no entendía lo del coche, y Rukia no entendía ninguna de las dos cosas.

De modo que su hermano y su hermana estaban furiosos con ella, Kon destrozaba sistemáticamente su sofá, a ella la aterrorizaba que le ocurriera algo al automóvil de su padre mientras lo tenía a su cuidado, y aquel borracho de vecino le estaba amargando la existencia.

Dios, ¿por qué se habría comprado una casa? Si se hubiera quedado en su apartamento, no estaría sucediendo nada de aquello, porque no tenía garaje y no se permitía que hubiera animales domésticos.

Pero es que se había enamorado de aquel barrio, de sus casas antiguas y del bajo precio que tenían a consecuencia de ello. Había visto una mezcla de gente, desde familias jóvenes con niños hasta jubilados cuyos familiares iban a visitarlos todos los domingos. Algunas de las personas de más edad se sentaban en el porche a tomar el fresco por la noche, saludando a los que pasaban, y los niños jugaban en los patios sin preocuparse por un posible tiroteo desde un automóvil. Debería haber examinado a todos los vecinos, pero a primera vista le había parecido una zona agradable y segura para una mujer sola, y estaba encantada de haber encontrado una buena casa y sólida a un precio tan bajo.

Dado que pensar en su vecino estaba garantizado que le impediría volver a dormirse, Rukia cruzó las manos por detrás de la cabeza y contempló el oscuro techo mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que quería hacer con la casa. La cocina y el baño necesitaban modernizarse un poco, lo cual constituía una reforma muy cara que económicamente no estaba preparada para afrontar. Pero pintar la casa y poner persianas nuevas haría mucho por mejorar el exterior, y además quería derribar la pared que separaba el salón y el comedor, y despejar aquel espacio para que el comedor fuera más una continuación que una habitación independiente, con un arco que podría pintar con una de esas pinturas de falsa piedra para que pareciera de roca...

Se despertó con el molesto pitido del despertador. Por lo menos aquel maldito trasto la había despertado esta vez, pensó mientras rodaba hacia un costado para silenciar la alarma. Los números rojos que brillaban ante sus ojos en la penumbra de la habitación la hicieron parpadear y mirar una vez más.

—Mierda —gimió disgustada al tiempo que saltaba de la cama. Las seis cincuenta y ocho; la alarma llevaba casi una hora sonando, lo cual quería decir que era tarde. Muy tarde.

—Maldita sea, maldita sea —musitó mientras se metía en la ducha y, un minuto después, volvía a salir. Mientras se lavaba los dientes, corrió a la cocina y abrió una lata de comida para Kon, que ya estaba sentado junto a su cuenco mirándola con el gesto torcido.

Escupió en el fregadero y abrió el grifo para que el agua arrastrara la pasta de dientes.

—Precisamente hoy, ¿no podías haber saltado encima de la cama cuando te entró el hambre? Pero no, hoy decides esperar, y ahora soy yo la que no tiene tiempo de comer nada.

Kon dio a entender que no lo preocupaba lo más mínimo que ella comiera o no, siempre que él tuviera su comida.

Entró de nuevo como una flecha en el cuarto de baño, se maquilló a toda prisa, se colocó un par de pendientes en las orejas y el reloj en la muñeca, y a continuación cogió la ropa que se ponía siempre que llevaba prisa, porque no tenía que preocuparse de nada; pantalón negro y cuerpo blanco de seda, con una elegante chaqueta roja como complemento. Se calzó los zapatos, agarró el bolso y salió por la puerta.

Lo primero que vio fue la mujercilla de cabellos grises que vivía al otro lado de la calle sacando la basura. Era día de recogida de basuras.

—Diablos, mierda, maldita sea y todo lo demás —musitó Rukia por lo bajo al tiempo que giraba en redondo y volvía a entrar en la casa—. Estoy intentando rebajar un poco el número de maldiciones que digo —le espetó a Kon al tiempo que sacaba la bolsa de basura del cubo y ataba las cintas—, pero tú y Don Simpático me lo están poniendo difícil.

Kon le dio la espalda.

Rukia salió de nuevo de la casa, entonces se acordó de que no había cerrado la puerta con llave y volvió sobre sus pasos. Arrastró su enorme cubo metálico de la basura hasta el bordillo y depositó en él la ofrenda de la mañana, encima de las otras dos bolsas que ya había dentro. Por una vez, no intentó no armar ruido; esperaba de verdad despertar a aquel desconsiderado tipejo que vivía en la casa de al lado.

Regresó corriendo hasta el coche, un Dodge Viper de color rojo cereza que la encantaba, y sólo como buena norma, al encender el motor, lo revolucionó unas cuantas veces antes de meter la marcha atrás. El automóvil se lanzó hacia atrás y con un poderoso entrechocar metálico colisionó con el cubo de la basura. Se produjo otro estruendo más cuando el recipiente se inclinó contra el cubo del vecino y lo volcó. La tapa del mismo rodó calle abajo.

Rukia cerró los ojos y golpeó la cabeza contra el volante... con suavidad; no deseaba un moratón. Aunque quizá debiera infligirse un moratón; al menos así no tendría que preocuparse por llegar al trabajo a la hora, lo cual ya era imposible físicamente. Pero no lanzó ningún juramento; las únicas palabras que le vinieron a la mente eran palabras que en realidad no deseaba pronunciar.

Puso la palanca en la posición de estacionamiento y salió del coche. Lo que necesitaba en aquel momento era control, no una rabieta temperamental. Volvió a colocar en su sitio su maltrecho cubo y a introducir de nuevo las bolsas de basura, y después encajó de un golpe la tapa deformada. Acto seguido, devolvió el cubo de su vecino a la posición vertical, recogió la basura —no estaba, ni con mucho, tan ordenada como la de ella, pero qué se puede esperar de un borracho— y luego se fue calle abajo a buscar la tapa. Ésta yacía ladeada contra el bordillo enfrente de la casa siguiente. Cuando se agachó para recogerla, oyó que alguien a su espalda cerraba de golpe una puerta de rejilla.

Bueno, su deseo se había hecho realidad: el tipejo desconsiderado estaba despierto.

— ¿Qué diablos está haciendo? —ladró el tipo. Lucía un aspecto que daba miedo, con aquellos pantalones de algodón y aquella camiseta sucia, además de la siniestra expresión que ofrecía su rostro sin afeitar.

Rukia se volvió y se dirigió hacia el deteriorado par de cubos para poner la tapa al cubo del vecino.

—Recoger su basura —replicó.

Sus ojos despedían fuego. De hecho, estaban inyectados en sangre, como de costumbre, pero el efecto era el mismo.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué se empeña en no dejarme dormir? Es usted la mujer más ruidosa que he visto...

La injusticia de aquello la hizo olvidar que le tenía un poquito de miedo. Rukia se acercó a él lentamente, contenta de llevar unos zapatos con tacones de quince centímetros que la elevaban hasta ponerla a la altura de... su barbilla. Casi.

¿Y qué importaba que fuera un individuo grande? Ella estaba furiosa, y estar furiosa siempre ganaba a ser grande.

— ¿Que yo soy ruidosa? —dijo con los dientes apretados. Costaba mucho subir el volumen con la mandíbula fuertemente cerrada, pero lo intentó—. ¿Que yo soy ruidosa? —Lo señaló con el dedo. En realidad no quería tocarlo, porque llevaba la camiseta desgarrada y manchada de... algo—. No fui yo la que anoche despertó a todo el vecindario a las tres de la madrugada con ese montón de chatarra que usted llama coche. ¡Cómprese un silenciador, por el amor de Dios! No fui yo la que cerró de golpe la puerta del coche una vez, la puerta de rejilla tres veces... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se le olvidó la botella y tuvo que volver a buscarla? Ni tampoco fui yo la que se dejó encendida la luz del porche que se ve desde mi dormitorio y no me dejó dormir.

Él abrió la boca para contestar a su vez, pero Rukia no había terminado.

—Además, resulta muchísimo más razonable suponer que la gente esté durmiendo a las tres de la madrugada que a las dos de la tarde, o —consultó su reloj— a las siete y veintitrés de la mañana. —Dios, qué tarde era—. ¡De modo que váyase a la porra, amigo! Vuelva a su botellita. Si bebe lo suficiente, se dormirá y no se enterará de nada.

Él abrió la boca de nuevo. Rukia se olvidó de sí misma y llegó a tocarlo. Oh, qué asco. Ahora tendría que meter aquel dedo en agua hirviendo.

—Mañana le compraré un cubo de la basura nuevo, así que cierre el pico. Y si le hace algo al gato de mi madre, lo haré trocitos célula por célula. Le mutilaré el ADN para que no pueda reproducirse jamás, lo cual seguramente supondrá hacerle un favor al mundo. —Lo recorrió con una mirada fulminante que tomó nota de aquellas ropas sucias y harapientas, y la barbilla sin afeitar—. ¿Me ha entendido?

Él afirmó con la cabeza. Rukia respiró hondo buscando un modo de controlar su arrebato de mal genio.

—Muy bien. De acuerdo, entonces. Maldita sea, me ha hecho decir palabrotas, y eso que intentaba no hacerlo.

Él le dirigió una mirada extraña.

—Sí, desde luego que tiene que vigilar esa mierda de lenguaje.

Ella se apartó el pelo de la cara y trató de recordar si se había peinado o no.

—Llego tarde —dijo—. No he dormido nada, no he desayunado, ni siquiera he tomado un café. Más vale que me vaya antes de que le haga algo.

Él asintió.

—Ésa es una buena idea. No me gustaría nada tener que arrestarla.

Rukia se lo quedó mirando, perpleja.

— ¿Cómo?

—Soy policía —repuso él, y acto seguido dio media vuelta y regresó al interior de la casa.

Rukia observó cómo se iba, estupefacta. ¿Policía?

—Mierda —dijo.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** que les pareció el inicio? Díganme que opinan si? =D


	3. Chapter 3

La obra literaria pertenece a LINDA HOWARDy los nombres de los personajes a TITE KUBO, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**_Capítulo 2_**

Todos los viernes, Rukia y tres amigas de Soul Society Technology, donde trabajaban, se reunían después del trabajo en Goshiki (significa cocina de cerveza), un bar restaurante de la zona, para tomar una cerveza, cenar algo que no tuvieran que preparar ellas y charlar de cosas de chicas. Después de pasarse la semana trabajando en un ambiente dominado por hombres, necesitaban de verdad aquella conversación entre mujeres.

Soul Society era una empresa satélite que suministraba tecnología de ordenadores a las fábricas de General Motors que había en el área de Tokio, y los ordenadores eran todavía un terreno masculino en gran medida. Además, la empresa era bastante grande, lo cual quería decir que el ambiente general era un poco raro, conaquella mezcla, en ocasiones incómoda, de locos de la informática que no sabían lo que significaba la frase «apropiado para la oficina» y los habituales y típicos directivos de empresa. Si Rukia trabajase en alguna de las oficinas de investigación y desarrollo en compañía de esos locos, nadie se habría dado cuenta de que aquella mañana había llegado tarde a trabajar. Por desgracia, ella era la encargada del departamento de nóminas, y su inmediato superior era un auténtico obseso del reloj.

Como tenía que compensar el tiempo que había trabajado de menos aquella mañana, llegó casi con quince minutos de retraso a Goshiki, pero las otras tres amigas ya habían ocupado una mesa, a Dios gracias. El local se estaba llenando, tal como sucedía siempre las noches de los fines de semana, y a Rukia no le gustaba esperar en la barra a tener mesa, ni siquiera cuando estaba de buen humor, lo cual no era ahora el caso.

—Menudo día —dijo al tiempo que se dejaba caer en la cuarta silla, que estaba vacía. Mientras daba gracias a Dios, añadió dar las gracias por ser viernes. Había sido un asco de día, pero era el último, por lo menos hasta el lunes siguiente.

—Dímelo a mí —murmuró Rangiku mientras apagaba un cigarrillo y se apresuraba a encender otro—. Últimamente Gin está insoportable. ¿Es posible que los hombres sufran de síndrome premenstrual?

—Ellos no lo necesitan —dijo Rukia, pensando en el tipejo que tenía por vecino... un tipejo policía—. Nacen envenenados por la testosterona.

—Oh, ¿es eso lo que les pasa? —Rangiku puso los ojos en blanco—. Yo creía que era por la luna llena o algo así. Nunca se sabe. Hoy Sentaro me ha tocado el culo.

— ¿Sentaro? —repitieron las otras tres al unísono, atónitas, atrayendo la atención de todos los que las rodeaban. Rompieron a reír, pues de todos los posibles acosadores, aquél era el menos probable.

Sentaro Kotsubaki, de veintitrés años, era la definición personificada de tipo anodino y pirado. Era un individuo alto y desgarbado, y se movía con la gracia de una cigüeña borracha. Tenía la nuez tan prominente en medio de aquel cuello flaco que daba la sensación de que se hubiera tragado un limón y se le hubiera quedado atascado para siempre en la garganta. Su cabellera no conocía el cepillo; en un lugar aparecía totalmente lacia y en otro le sobresalía en forma de pinchos: un caso terminal de aspecto de recién levantado de la cama. Pero era un genio absoluto con los ordenadores, y de hecho les caía bien a todas ellas, de una forma protectora, como de hermana mayor. Era tímido, torpe y totalmente despistado para todo excepto los ordenadores. En la oficina se rumoreaba que él había oído decir que existían dos sexos diferentes, pero no estaba seguro de que el rumor fuera cierto. Sentaro era la última persona de la que alguien sospecharía que tocara el culo a nadie.

—No me lo creo —dijo Inoue.

—Te lo estás inventando —acusó Tatsuki.

Rangiku rió con su ronca risa de fumadora y dio una larga calada al cigarrillo.

—Les juro por Dios que es verdad. Lo único que hice fue cruzarme con él en el pasillo. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me agarró con las dos manos y se quedó allí sin más, sosteniéndome el trasero como si fuera una pelota de baloncesto y estuviera a punto de ponerse a hacer regates.

Aquella imagen mental las hizo reír a todas de nuevo.

— ¿Y qué hiciste? —preguntó Rukia.

—Pues nada —admitió Rangiku—. El problema es que Sosuke estaba mirando, el muy cabrón.

Todas gimieron. A Sosuke Aizen le gustaba mucho meterse con quienes él consideraba que eran sus subordinados, y el pobre Sentaro era su blanco favorito.

— ¿Qué iba a hacer? —Preguntó Rangiku, sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto negativo—. De ningún modo iba yo a proporcionarle más munición a ese idiota para que la usara contra ese pobrecillo. De modo que le di a Sentaro una palmadita en la mejilla y le dije algo en plan coqueto, algo así como: «No sabía que te gustara».

Sentaro se puso colorado y se escabulló al servicio de caballeros.

— ¿Qué hizo Sosuke? —preguntó Inoue.

—Puso un gesto de sonrisa satisfecha en la cara y dijo que de haber sabido que yo estaba tan necesitada como para conformarme con Sentaro, como acto de caridad hace ya mucho que me habría ofrecido sus servicios.

Aquello provocó una epidemia de ojos en blanco.

—Dicho de otro modo, estuvo tan cabrón como siempre —dijo Rukia con asco.

Por un lado existía lo de ser políticamente correcto, y por el otro la realidad, y la realidad era que las personas eran personas. Algunos tipos con los que habían trabajado en Soul Society eran unos asquerosos libertinos, y aquello no iba a cambiar por mucho que se quisiera inculcarles sensibilidad. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de los hombres eran aceptables, y todo se compensaba porque algunas de las mujeres eran auténticas brujas con escoba. Rukia había dejado de buscar la perfección, en el trabajo y en todas partes. Inoue opinaba que era demasiado desconfiada, pero es que Inoue era la más joven del grupo y su ingenuidad se mantenía prácticamente intacta.

Aparentemente, las cuatro amigas no tenían más en común que el lugar donde trabajaban. Rangiku Matsumoto, la jefa de contabilidad, tenía treinta y un años, la mayor de todas. Se había casado y divorciado tres veces, y desde la última visita que hizo a los tribunales, prefería relaciones menos formales. Llevaba el pelo teñido de rubio, su hábito de fumar estaba comenzando a cobrarse su precio en el cutis, y la ropa que vestía siempre le quedaba un poquito ajustada. Le gustaba la cerveza, los hombres poco refinados y el sexo loco, y reconocía sentir afición por jugar a los bolos. «Soy el sueño de todo hombre», decía ella riendo. «Tengo gustos baratos dentro de un presupuesto caro.»

El novio actual de Rangiku era un tipo llamado Gin, un patán grandote y musculoso que no gustaba a ninguna de las otras tres. Era diez años más joven que Rangiku, trabajaba sólo de vez en cuando y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo bebiendo la cerveza de ella y viendo la televisión. Sin embargo, según Rangiku, le gustaba el sexo exactamente igual que a ella, y eso era motivo suficiente para aguantarlo durante un tiempo.

Inoue Orihime, la más joven, tenía veinticuatro años y era la «octava maravilla» de la división de ventas. Era alta, esbelta y poseía la gracia y la dignidad de un gato. Su cutis perfecto era de un color crema pálido, tenía una voz suave y lírica, y los hombres caían como moscas a sus pies. Era, en efecto, todo lo contrario de Rangiku. Rangiku era descarada; Inoue era distante y refinada. La única vez que habían visto furiosa a Inoue fue cuando alguien se acabo sus dulces favoritos de la máquina expendedora. En la actualidad estaba saliendo con un defensa del equipo de fútbol de la selección japonesa; por desgracia, se había colado por Ulquiorra Cifer, aunque todo el mundo sabía que él se relacionaba con otras mujeres en todas las ciudades del país. Con demasiada frecuencia los ojos grises de Inoue mostraban una expresión afligida, pero ella se negaba a dejarlo.

Tatsuki Arisawa trabajaba en recursos humanos, y era la más tradicional de las cuatro. Era de la edad de Rukia, treinta años, y llevaba nueve años casada con su novio del instituto. Ambos vivían en una agradable casa de las afueras en compañía de dos gatos, un loro y un cocker spaniel. La única mancha en medio de aquella felicidad era que Tatsuki deseaba tener hijos y su marido Renji, no. En su fuero interno, Rukia pensaba que Tatsuki podría ser un poco más independiente. Aunque Renji trabajaba como supervisor en la Chevrolet, en el turno de tres a once, y no estaba en casa, Tatsuli siempre estaba consultando el reloj, como si tuviera que estar en casa a determinada hora. Por lo que Rukia pudo deducir, Renji no aprobaba aquellas reuniones de los viernes por la noche. Lo único que hacían era juntarse en Goshiki y cenar, y nunca se iban más tarde de las nueve; no era precisamente que fueran de bar en bar bebiendo sin parar hasta la madrugada.

Bueno, no había nadie que tuviera una vida perfecta, pensó Rukia. Ella misma no tenía grandes cosas que contar en el apartado amoroso. Estuvo comprometida en tres ocasiones, pero todavía no había ido al altar. Después de la tercera ruptura, decidió darse un descanso en cuanto a lo de salir con hombres y concentrarse en su carrera. Y allí estaba, siete años después, todavía concentrándose. Contaba con un buen historial de méritos, una cuenta bancaria saludable, y acababa de comprarse su primera casa propia, si bien no estaba disfrutando de ella tanto como había creído en un principio, con aquel cretino inconsiderado y de malas pulgas que tenía por vecino. Puede que fuera policía, pero de todas formas la seguía poniendo nerviosa, porque, policía o no, tenía todo el aspecto de ser un tipo capaz de prender fuego a tu casa si lo pillabas con el pie torcido. Y ella lo había pillado con el pie torcido desde el día mismo en que se mudó a vivir allí.

—Esta mañana he tenido otro incidente con mi vecino —dijo Rukia con un suspiro al tiempo que apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla entre los dedos entrelazados.

— ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? —Tatsuki era comprensiva porque, como todas sabían, Rukia estaba atrapada y los malos vecinos bien podían amargarle a uno la existencia.

—Iba con prisa, y al dar marcha atrás choqué con el cubo de la basura. Ya saben lo que ocurre cuando uno va con prisas, que siempre hace cosas que si fuera más despacio no haría jamás. Esta mañana todo salió mal. Primero, mi cubo de la basura chocó contra el del vecino, y la tapa saltó y rodó calle abajo. Ya podéis imaginaros el ruido que armó. Él salió por la puerta principal como si fuera un oso, chillando que yo era la persona más ruidosa que había conocido en su vida.

—Deberías haberle volcado el cubo de basura —dijo Rangiku, que no creía en lo de ofrecer la otra mejilla.

—Me habría detenido por alterar el orden público —replicó Rukia en tono dolido —. Es policía.

— ¡Qué me dices! —Todas parecían incrédulas, pero es que la descripción que Rukia les había hecho del individuo, ojos enrojecidos, barba desaliñada y ropa sucia, no sonaba muy propia de un policía.

—Supongo que los polis pueden ser tan borrachos como cualquiera —dijo Tatsuki un tanto dubitativa—. Más que cualquiera, diría yo.

Rukia frunció el entrecejo recordando el encuentro de aquella mañana.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no olía a nada. Tenía todo el aspecto de llevar tres días borracho, pero no olía a alcohol. Mierda, no quiero pensar que pueda tener ese mal humor cuando ni siquiera está con resaca.

—A pagar —dijo Rangiku.

— ¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Rukia exasperada consigo misma. Había hecho el trato con ellas de que pagaría a cada una un yen cada vez que soltara una palabrota, en la suposición de que eso le proporcionaría un incentivo para dejar de hablar mal.

—A pagar otra vez —rió Tatsuki extendiendo la mano.

Gruñendo, pero teniendo cuidado de no maldecir, Rukia extrajo un yen para cada una de sus amigas. Últimamente se aseguraba de llevar abundante cambio encima.

—Por lo menos no es más que un vecino —dijo Inoue en tono consolador—. Puedes evitarlo.

—Hasta el momento no se me está dando demasiado bien —reconoció Rukia, mirando la mesa con el ceño fruncido. Entonces se irguió, decidida a no seguir permitiendo que aquel tipejo dominase su vida y sus penIchigoientos como los había dominado durante las dos últimas semanas—. Ya basta de hablar de él. ¿Tienen algo interesante que contar, chicas?

Inoue se mordió el labio y una sombra de aflicción cruzó su semblante.

—Anoche llamé a Ulquiorra, y contestó una mujer.

—Oh, mierda. —Rangiku se inclinó por encima de la mesa para acariciarle la mano a Inoue, y Rukia experimentó un fugaz sentimiento de envidia por la libertad verbal de su amiga.

El camarero escogió aquel momento para distribuir unos menús que no necesitaban porque se sabían de memoria todo lo que había. Hicieron los correspondientes pedidos, él recogió los menús sin abrir, y cuando se alejó todas se acercaron más a la mesa.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Rukia. Era una experta en romper relaciones, así como en ser abandonada. Su segundo prometido, el muy cabrón, había esperado hasta la noche anterior a la boda, la noche del ensayo, para decirle que no podía continuar adelante. A Rukia le costó cierto tiempo superar aquello..., y no estaba dispuesta a pagar dinero por maldiciones que había pensado pero no había llegado a pronunciar en voz alta. De todos modos, ¿acaso la palabra «cabrón» era una palabrota? ¿Existía alguna lista oficial que ella pudiera consultar?

Inoue se encogió de hombros. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y procuraba parecer indiferente.

—No estamos prometidos, ni siquiera nos vemos de manera exclusiva. No tengo ningún derecho de quejarme.

—No, pero puedes protegerte y dejar de verlo —replicó Tatsuki con suavidad—. ¿Merece la pena sufrir así por él?

Rangiku lanzó un resoplido.

—Ningún hombre lo merece.

—Amén —dijo Rukia, pensando todavía en sus tres compromisos rotos. Inoue pellizcó nervioIchigoente su servilleta con sus dedos largos y esbeltos.

—Pero cuando estamos juntos, él... actúa como si le importara de verdad. Es dulce y cariñoso, y muy considerado...

—Todos lo son, hasta que consiguen lo que quieren. —Rangiku apagó su tercer cigarrillo—. Hablo por experiencia personal, como puedes comprender. Diviértete con él, pero no esperes que cambie.

—Ésa es la verdad —dijo Tatsuki con tristeza—. Nunca cambian. Es posible que finjan durante un tiempo, pero cuando calculan que ya te tienen enganchada y bien atada, se relajan y sale de nuevo la cara del señor Hyde.

Rukia rió.

—Eso parece que lo hubiera dicho yo.

—Pero sin incluir palabrotas —señaló Rangiku.

Tatsuki hizo un gesto con la mano como para desechar aquellas bromas. Inoue lucía una expresión aún más desgraciada que antes.

— ¿De modo que debería aguantar formar parte del rebaño, o bien dejar de verlo?

—Pues... sí.

— ¡Pero no debería ser así! Si yo le importo, ¿cómo pueden interesarle todas esas otras mujeres?

—Oh, es fácil —repuso Rukia—. La serpiente de un solo ojo carece de gusto.

—Cariño —dijo Rangiku dando a su voz de fumadora el tono más amable que pudo—, si estás buscando al hombre perfecto, vas a pasarte la vida entera desilusionada, porque no existe. Tienes que conseguir lo mejor que puedas, pero siempre habrá problemas.

—Ya sé que no es perfecto, pero...

—Pero tú quieres que lo sea —terminó Tatsuki

Rukia sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—Eso no va a suceder —anunció—. El hombre perfecto es pura ciencia ficción. Claro que nosotras tampoco somos perfectas —añadió—, pero la mayoría de las mujeres por lo menos lo intentan. A mí simplemente no me han funcionado las relaciones. —Calló durante unos instantes y luego dijo en tono desconsolado—: Aunque no me importaría tener un esclavo sexual.

Las otras tres estallaron en risas, incluso Inoue.

—A mí tampoco me importaría —dijo Rangiku—. ¿Dónde podría conseguir uno?

—Prueba en Esclavos Sexuales, S.A. —sugirió Tatsuki, y todas volvieron a reír.

—Seguro que existe una página web —dijo Inoue.

—Pues claro que existe. —Rukia mostraba un semblante totalmente inexpresivo —. La tengo incluida en mi lista de Favoritos: .com.

—No tiene más que indicar sus requisitos y podrá alquilar al hombre perfecto por horas o por días. — Tatsuki agitó su vaso de cerveza dejándose llevar por el entusiasmo.

— ¿Un día? Seamos realistas. —Rukia lanzó un silbido—. Una hora es pedir un milagro.

—Además, el hombre perfecto no existe, ¿no se acuerdan? —dijo Rangiku.

—Uno de verdad, no; pero un esclavo sexual tendría que fingir ser exactamente lo que una desee, ¿no?

Rangiku no iba a ninguna parte sin su maletín de cuero. Lo abrió y extrajo de él un cuaderno y un bolígrafo que dejó de golpe sobre la mesa.

—Con toda seguridad, sí. Veamos, ¿cómo sería el hombre perfecto?

—Tendría que lavar los platos la mitad de las veces sin que nadie le pidiera que lo hiciera —dijo Tatsuki poniendo una mano encima de la mesa y atrayendo miradas de curiosidad. Cuando todas lograron dejar de reír el tiempo suficiente para hablar con coherencia, Rangiku se puso a garabatear en el cuaderno.

—Muy bien, número uno: lavar los platos.

—No, oye, lavar los platos no puede ser la primera condición —protestó Rukia —. Antes que eso tenemos otras cosas más importantes.

—Ya —dijo Inoue—. Hablando en serio, ¿cómo creemos que debería ser un hombre perfecto? Yo nunca lo he pensado de esa forma. Tal vez me resultara más fácil si tuviera claro lo que me gusta de un hombre.

Todas hicieron una pausa.

— ¿El hombre perfecto? ¿En serio? —Rukia arrugó la nariz.

—En serio.

—Esto va a requerir pensar un poco —declaró Rangiku.

—Para mí, no —dijo Tatsuki al tiempo que la risa desapareció de su rostro—. Lo más importante es que quiera en la vida lo mismo que quieres tú.

Todas se sumieron en un pozo de silencio. La atención que habían suscitado sus risas en las mesas de alrededor se desplazó hacia otros blancos más prometedores.

—Que quiera en la vida lo mismo que tú —repitió Rangiku al tiempo que lo escribía—. ¿Ésta es la primera condición? ¿Estamos todas de acuerdo?

—Esa condición es importante —dijo Rukia—. Pero no estoy segura de que sea la primera.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la primera para ti?

—La fidelidad. —Pensó en su segundo prometido, el muy cabrón—. La vida es demasiado corta para malgastarla con una persona de la que no te puedes fiar. Una debería poder confiar en que el hombre al que ama no va a mentirle ni engañarla. Si se tiene eso como base, se puede trabajar en lo demás.

—Para mí, eso es lo primero —dijo Inoue en voz baja.

Tatsuki reflexionó un momento.

—De acuerdo —dijo por fin—. Si Renji no fuera fiel, yo no querría tener un hijo con él.

—Yo lo suscribo —dijo Rangiku—. No soporto a un tipo que juega con dos barajas. Número uno: que sea fiel. Que no mienta ni engañe.

Todas asintieron.

— ¿Qué más? —Permaneció con el bolígrafo apoyado en el cuaderno.

—Ha de ser agradable —sugirió Tatsuki.

— ¿Agradable? —dijo Rangiku incrédula.

—Sí, agradable. ¿Quién desea pasar toda la vida con un tipo antipático?

— ¿O ser vecina suya? —musitó Rukia, y asintió para indicar que estaba de acuerdo—. Me parece bien. No suena muy emocionante, pero pensad en ello. Yo creo que el hombre perfecto debe ser amable con los niños y con los animales, ayudar a las viejecitas a cruzar la calle, no insultarte cuando tu opinión sea diferente de la suya. Ser agradable es tan importante que bien podría ser la condición número uno.

Inoue afirmó con la cabeza.

—Muy bien —dijo Rangiku—. Demonios, hasta me convencieron. Yo creo que no he conocido nunca a un tipo agradable. Número dos: agradable. —Lo anotó—. ¿Número tres? Aquí tengo mi propia idea al respecto. Quiero un hombre que sea de fiar. Si dice que va a hacer algo, que lo haga. Si tiene que reunirse conmigo a las siete en un determinado lugar, ha de estar allí a las siete, no llegar tranquilamente a las nueve y media o incluso no presentarse. ¿Estamos todas de acuerdo en esto?

Las cuatro levantaron la mano en un voto afirmativo, y la condición «de fiar» pasó a ocupar la casilla número tres.

— ¿Número cuatro?

—Lo evidente —dijo Rukia—. Un trabajo estable.

Rangiku hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Ay. Ésa ha tocado una fibra sensible. —En aquel momento Gin estaba sentado sin hacer nada, en lugar de trabajar.

—Un trabajo estable está incluido en lo de ser de fiar —señaló Tatsuki.—. Y estoy de acuerdo, es importante. Mantener un empleo estable es señal de madurez y de sentido de la responsabilidad.

—Un trabajo estable —dijo Rangiku al tiempo que escribía.

—Debe tener sentido del humor —dijo Inoue.

— ¿Algo más que reírse con Cantinflas? —preguntó Rukia.

Todas estallaron en risitas.

— ¿Qué tienen que ver los hombres con eso? —preguntó Tatsuki poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¡Y bromas respecto de funciones corporales! Coloca eso en primer lugar, Rangiku, ¡nada de bromas en el cuarto de baño!

—Número cinco: sentido del humor —rió Rangiku, escribiendo—. Para ser honrada, no creo que podamos decir qué tipo de humor debe tener.

—Claro que podemos —corrigió Rukia—. Va a ser nuestro esclavo sexual, ¿no te acuerdas?

—Número seis. —Rangiku las llamó al orden dando unos golpecitos con el bolígrafo contra el borde de su vaso—. Volvamos al trabajo, señoras. ¿Cuál es la condición número seis?

Todas se miraron entre sí y se alzaron de hombros.

—El dinero no está mal —sugirió por fin Tatsuki —. No es una condición imprescindible en la vida real, pero esto es una fantasía, ¿no es así? El hombre perfecto debe tener dinero.

— ¿Tiene que ser asqueroIchigoente rico o simplemente gozar de holgura económica?

Aquello requirió pensar un poco más.

—A mí, particularmente, me gusta que sea asqueroIchigoente rico —dijo Rangiku.

—Pero si fuera tan rico, querría ser él quien mandara en todo. Estaría acostumbrado a ello.

—Eso no va a suceder de ninguna manera. De acuerdo, que tenga dinero está bien, pero no demasiado dinero. Holgado. El hombre perfecto debe tener holgura económica.

Cuatro manos se alzaron en el aire, y la palabra «dinero» quedó escrita en la casilla número seis.

—Como esto es una fantasía —dijo Rukia—, debe ser guapo. No un adonis de caerse muerta, porque eso podría suponer un problema. Inoue es la única de nosotras que es lo bastante guapa para mantener el tipo al lado de un hombre atractivo.

—No se me está dando muy bien, creo yo —repuso Inoue con una pizca de amargura—. Pero sí, para que el hombre perfecto sea perfecto de verdad, tiene que dar gusto mirarlo.

—Muy bien, pues la condición número siete es: que dé gusto mirarlo. —Cuando hubo terminado de escribir, Rangiku levantó la vista sonriente—. Voy a ser yo la que diga lo que todas estamos pensando. Ha de ser estupendo en la cama. No basta con que sea bueno; tiene que ser estupendo. Ha de ser capaz de ponerme el vello de punta y volverme loca. Debe tener la resistencia de un purasangre de carreras y el entusiasmo de un muchacho de dieciséis años.

Todas reían a carcajadas cuando el camarero dejó los platos sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia? —quiso saber.

—No lo entenderías —consiguió decir Tatsuki.

—Ya entiendo —dijo con un gesto significativo—. Están hablando de hombres.

—Pues no, estamos hablando de ciencia ficción —replicó Rukia, con lo cual provocó nuevas carcajadas. La gente de las demás mesas volvió a mirarlas con curiosidad, intentando averiguar qué podía ser tan gracioso.

El camarero se fue. Rangiku se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—Y antes de que se me olvide, ¡quiero que mi hombre perfecto tenga unas medidas de veinticinco centímetros!

— ¡Dios santo! — Tatsuki fingió desmayarse y se abanicó con la mano—. ¡Qué no podría hacer yo con veinticinco centímetros! O más bien, ¡lo que podría hacer yo con veinticinco centímetros!

Rukia estaba riendo tan fuerte que tenía que apretarse los costados. Le costó mucho mantener bajo el tono de voz, y dijo entre risas:

— ¡Vamos! Cualquier cosa que esté por encima de los veinte centímetros es puramente de exhibición. Existe, pero no se puede usar. Es posible que esté bien para verlo en un vestuario, pero afrontémoslo: esos cinco centímetros de más son sobras.

— ¡Sobras! —exclamó Inoue apretándose el estómago y partiéndose de risa—. ¡Dice que son sobras!

—Oh, Dios mío. —Rangiku se secó los ojos al tiempo que escribía rápidamente—. Esto marcha. ¿Qué más debe tener nuestro hombre perfecto?

Tatsuki agitó la mano débilmente.

—A mí —sugirió entre risitas—. Puede tenerme a mí.

—Si no te ponemos la zancadilla nosotras para que no lo alcances —dijo Rukia, y levantó su vaso. Las otras tres levantaron el suyo, y entrechocaron los cristales con un alegre sonido—. ¡Por el hombre perfecto, dondequiera que se encuentre!

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora: s**olo porque en mi primer dia de publicación me han dejado un comentario subo otros dos capítulos, y respondiendo al comentario creeme que amo el ichuriki también! y por nada dejare colgada esta historia.

Chao!


	4. Chapter 4

La obra literaria pertenece a LINDA HOWARD y los nombres de los personajes a TITE KUBO, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

_Capítulo 3_

El sábado por la mañana amaneció temprano y luminoso..., demasiado luminoso, y demasiado temprano, diablos. Kon despertó a Rukia a las seis maullándole al oído.

—Vete —murmuró ella al tiempo que se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada. Kon maulló de nuevo y golpeó la almohada con la pata. Rukia captó el mensaje: o se levantaba, o el gato iba a sacar las uñas. Apartó a almohada hacia un lado y se sentó en la cama mirando al minino.

—Eres muy malo, ¿sabes? No pudiste hacer esto mismo ayer por la mañana, ¿verdad? No, tienes que esperar hasta que yo tenga el día abre y no tenga que madrugar.

El gato permaneció impasible ante aquella regañina. Era algo típico de los gatos; hasta el más sucio y desaliñado de ellos estaba convencido de su innata superioridad. Rukia lo rascó por detrás de las orejas y un grave ronroneo se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos amarillos y oblicuos se cerraron de placer.

—Ya verás —le dijo—. Voy a convertirte en un adicto a esta costumbre de rascarte y después voy a dejar de hacerlo. Vas a sufrir síndrome de abstinencia, amigo.

Él bajó de la cama de un salto y se dirigió hacia la puerta abierta del dormitorio. Al llegar se detuvo un momento para mirar atrás, como si quisiera asegurarse de que Rukia en efecto se había levantado.

Rukia bostezó y apartó los cobertores. Por lo menos, no la molestó el ruidoso coche del vecino durante la noche, y además había bajado la persiana para que no entrase la luz del día, de modo que había dormido profundamente hasta el toque de diana de Kon. Levantó la persiana y atisbo por entre los visillos para observar el camino de entrada que discurría al lado del suyo. Allí estaba el destrozado Pontiac marrón.

Eso quería decir que o bien estaba agotada y había dormido como un lirón, o bien el vecino se había comprado un silenciador. Decidió que lo del agotamiento y el lirón era más probable que el silenciador recién comprado.

Era obvio que Kon opinaba que estaba perdiendo tiempo, porque le lanzó un maullido de advertencia. Suspirando, Rukia se retiró el pelo de la cara y fue hacia la cocina a trompicones. «Trompicones» era la palabra adecuada, porque Kon la ayudó a avanzar de aquel modo metiéndose entre sus tobillos a cada paso. Necesitaba desesperadamente un café, pero sabía por experiencia que el gato no la dejaría en paz hasta que le diera de comer. Abrió una lata de comida, la vertió en un cuenco y la depositó en el suelo. Mientras el gato estaba ocupado, dejó preparada una cafetera y se dirigió hacia la ducha.

Se quitó la ropa que usaba para dormir en verano, consistente en una camiseta y unas bragas —en el invierno sumaba a aquello unos calcetines—, se metió debajo del chorro caliente de la ducha y dejó que éste la despertara del todo. Algunas personas eran aves madrugadoras; otras eran búhos nocturnos. Rukia no era ninguna de las dos cosas. No funcionaba bien hasta haber tomado una ducha y una taza de café, y de noche le gustaba estar en la cama a las diez como muy tarde. Kon estaba alterando el orden natural de las cosas con sus exigencias de que le diera de comer antes de hacer ninguna otra cosa. ¿Cómo había podido su madre hacerle esto a ella?

—Sólo quedan cuatro semanas y seis días —musitó para sí. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un gato que normalmente era tan cariñoso iba a convertirse en semejante tirano cuando no estaba en su entorno habitual?

Después de una larga ducha y dos tazas de café, sus sinapsis cerebrales empezaron a conectarse y comenzó a recordar todas las cosas que tenía que hacer. Comprarle al tipejo de al lado un cubo de la basura nuevo... vale. Hacer la compra... vale. Hacer la colada... vale. Cortar el césped... vale.

Se sintió un poco emocionada por el último punto de la lista. Tenía césped que cortar, ¡su propio césped! Desde que se fue de su casa había vivido en apartamentos, ninguno de los cuales incluía un jardín. Por lo general había un diminuto parche de hierba entre la acera y el edificio, pero era el servicio de mantenimiento el que siempre se encargaba de cortarlo. Diablos... er... caramba, eran unos parches tan pequeños que podrían podarse incluso con unas tijeras.

Pero su nuevo hogar traía su propio césped incluido. Previendo ese momento, había invertido en una cortadora de césped nuevecita, modernísima y de propulsión automática, garantizada para que su hermano Sojun se pusiera verde de envidia. Sojun tendría que comprarse una cortadora tipo cochecito para superar la de ella, y como su césped no era en absoluto más grande, una cortadora tipo cochecito sería un regalo carísimo para su ego. Rukia se imaginó que su mujer intervendría antes de que él cometiera semejante estupidez.

Hoy llevaría a cabo su primer corte de césped. Apenas podía esperar a sentir la potencia de aquel monstruo rojo vibrando en sus manos mientras decapitaba todos aquellos tallos de hierba. Siempre se había sentido sumamente atraída por las máquinas rojas.

Pero lo primero es lo primero. Tenía que hacer una escapada al supermercado para comprar un cubo de la basura nuevo para el vecino. Una promesa era una promesa, y Rukia siempre procuraba cumplir su palabra.

Un rápido cuenco de cereales más tarde, se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta, se calzó un par de sandalias y se puso en camino.

¿Quién iba a pensar que iba a costar tanto encontrar un cubo de La basura metálico? El supermercado tenía sólo cubos de plástico. Se compró uno para sí misma, pero no creyó tener derecho a cambiar el tipo de cubo de la basura de su vecino. De allí fue a una tienda de materiales para casa y jardín, pero tampoco consiguió nada. Si hubiera comprado ella el cubo metálico que tenía, sabría dónde encontrar otro, pero fue un regalo de su madre con motivo del estreno de la casa. Así era mamá, la reina de los regalos prácticos.

Para cuando por fin dio con un cubo de la basura metálico y grande, en una tienda de materiales de ferretería, eran las nueve y la temperatura ya estaba pasando de ser calurosa a volverse incómoda. Si no segaba pronto la hierba, tendría que aguardar a que se pusiera el sol para que cediera un poco el calor. Decidió que la compra de comestibles podía esperar, encajó el cubo de la basura en el minúsculo asiento trasero de su coche y enfiló hacia el sur. Minutos más tarde entró en su calle y sonrió al ver las pulcras casas viejas que se alzaban a la sombra de grandes árboles.

Varías casas lucían triciclos y bicicletas en los jardines de la entrada. Estos vecindarios antiguos estaban siendo testigos de un influjo de parejas jóvenes que descubrían el precio razonable de aquellas casas envejecidas. En lugar de desintegrarse, las viviendas estaban siendo remozadas y reformadas; dentro de unos años se dispararían de nuevo los precios del mercado inmobiliario, pero por el momento aquella zona era precisamente la apropiada para personas que estaban empezando.

Al salir del coche, la vecina del otro lado de la casa se acercó hasta la valla blanca de tablones puntiagudos, que llegaba a la altura de la cintura y separaba ambas propiedades.

— ¡Buenos días! —saludó la señora Kojima.

—Buenos días —contestó Rukia. Había conocido a aquella agradable pareja el día en que se instaló, y al día siguiente la señora Kojima le había llevado una gran fuente de estofado y unos fragantes bollos caseros. Si el tipejo del otro lado pudiera parecerse un poco a los Kojima, Rukia habría estado en el séptimo cielo, aunque no era capaz de imaginárselo siquiera trayendo bollitos caseros.

Se acercó a la valla para charlar como buena vecina.

—Hace un día precioso, ¿verdad? —Gracias a Dios que hacía buen tiempo, porque de lo contrario el mundo estaría muy necesitado de conversación.

—Oh, hoy va a ser un día achicharrante. —La señora Kojima le mostró una sonrisa abierta y blandió la paleta de jardinero que sostenía en la mano enguantada—. Tengo que arreglar el jardín temprano, antes de que empiece a hacer demasiado calor.

—Lo mismo he pensado yo al ir a cortar el césped esta mañana. —Rukia se percató de que los demás tuvieron la misma idea. Ahora que se fijaba, oía el rumor de una cortadora de césped tres casas más allá y otra al otro lado de la calle.

—Buena idea. Procure no sofocarse demasiado; mi marido siempre humedece una toalla y se la pone en el cuello cuando corta el césped, aunque nuestros nietos lo ayudan y ya no lo hace tan a menudo como antes. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Yo creo que ahora enciende la vieja cortadora sólo porque le apetece hacer algo masculino.

Rukia sonrió, e iba a despedirse cuando se le ocurrió una idea, y se volvió hacia la anciana.

—Señora Kojima, ¿conoce usted al hombre que vive al otro lado de mi casa? — ¿Y si aquel tipejo le había mentido? ¿Y si no era policía? Casi se lo imaginaba riéndose a carcajadas a su costa, mientras ella pasaba de puntillas a su alrededor procurando ser simpática.

—¿Ichigo? Claro que sí. Lo conozco desde siempre. Ahí vivían sus abuelos, sabe. Era gente encantadora. Me alegré mucho de que Ichigo viniera a vivir a esa casa cuando su abuela falleció por fin el año pasado. Me siento mucho más segura teniendo un policía tan cerca. ¿Usted no?

Bueno, aquello tiraba por el suelo su teoría. Rukia logró esbozar una sonrisa.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Fue a decir algo acerca del extraño horario que tenía, pero vio cómo brillaban los ojos azules de la señora Kojima y se mordió la lengua. Lo último que necesitaba era que su anciana vecina creyera que sentía interés por aquel tipo y menos que pudiera decírselo a él, ya que era obvio que había una buena relación entre ambos. Se ocupó de eso añadiendo:

—Creía que podía ser un traficante de drogas, o algo así.

La señora Kojima pareció escandalizarse.

— ¿Ichigo, un traficante de drogas? Dios mío. No, él jamás haría una cosa así.

—Es un alivio. —Rukia sonrió de nuevo—. Supongo que será mejor que empiece a segar antes de que haga más calor.

—No olvide beber mucha agua —le aconsejó la señora Kojima a su espalda.

—Así lo haré.

Bueno, maldición, pensó Rukia al tiempo que sacaba el cubo de la basura del asiento trasero. Así que el tipejo de al lado era policía; no había mentido. Adiós a su sueño de ver cómo se lo llevaban esposado.

Depositó el cubo junto al porche de atrás de la casa y acto seguido sacó del maletero el cubo de plástico que se había comprado para ella. Si no hubiera sido de plástico, no habría podido meterlo allí dentro, pero el plástico se comprimía. Cuando abrió el maletero, el cubo saltó hacia ella como si estuviera vivo. Lo colocó detrás de la pequeña barandilla de la cocina, justo para que no se viera desde la calle, y a continuación volvió a entrar en la casa y se puso rápidamente unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes. Aquél era el atuendo que usaban las mujeres de los barrios de las afueras para cortar el césped, ¿no? Entonces se acordó de sus vecinos ancianos y cambió la camiseta sin tirantes por otra normal; no quería provocarles un infarto.

Experimentó una cierta emoción al abrir el candado de las puertas del garaje y penetrar en el interior. Rebuscó hasta dar con el interruptor que encendía la única bombilla del techo. Allí estaba el orgullo de su padre, totalmente cubierto por una funda de loneta hecha a medida y forrada de fieltro para que no se rayara la pintura. Maldita sea, ojalá lo hubiera dejado en casa de Sojun. El automóvil no suponía tanto problema como Kon, pero la tenía mucho más preocupada.

El factor decisivo para dejarlo en casa de ella, pensó, era que su garaje tenía aún aquellas puertas dobles pasadas de moda en lugar de una moderna que se deslizara hacia arriba. A su padre lo preocupaba que se viera el coche desde la calle, y Rukia podía entrar en el garaje sin abrir las puertas más que los treinta centímetros que necesitaba para colarse ella misma, mientras que en el garaje doble de Sojun se veía todo cada vez que se levantaba la puerta. A la primera oportunidad que se le presentara, pondría una puerta automática.

Había tapado su cortadora nueva con una sábana para que no se llenase de polvo. Retiró la sábana y pasó la mano por el frío metal. Quizás aquel garaje tan poco tecnificado no fuera el factor decisivo para que ella cuidara del coche; quizá fuera porque ella era la única de sus hermanos que sentía el mismo entusiasmo por los coches que su padre. Ella era la única que metía la nariz en el sedán que poseía la familia para observar las misteriosas entrañas mecánicas mientras su padre cambiaba el aceite y las bujías. Cuando tenía diez años, ya lo ayudaba. Cuando tuvo doce, se encargaba ella misma de la tarea. Durante un tiempo pensó en la posibilidad de hacerse ingeniera mecánica de automóviles, pero ello suponía varios años de estudios, y en realidad no era tan ambiciosa. Lo único que deseaba era un empleo bien pagado que no le resultara odioso, y se le daban tan bien los números como los motores. La encantaban los coches, pero no quería convertirlos en un trabajo.

Sacó la cortadora de césped pasando por el costado del automóvil de su padre, con cuidado de no rozarlo. La funda de loneta lo protegía del polvo, pero no quería arriesgarse en lo que concernía a aquel coche. Abrió una de las puertas del garaje justo lo suficiente para sacar la cortadora y condujo a su bebé a la luz del sol. La pintura roja lanzó destellos; las barras del manillar resplandecían. Oh, qué bonita era.

En el último minuto se acordó de algo acerca del ritual de cortar el césped, y llevó su coche hasta la calle; había que tener cuidado de no levantar accidentalmente alguna piedra que pudiera romper una ventanilla o rayar la pintura. Lanzó una mirada al automóvil del tipejo de al lado y se encogió de hombros; tal vez advirtiera las huellas de Kon, pero no apreciaría un arañazo más en aquel cacharro.

Con una sonrisa de felicidad, encendió el pequeño motor. Lo curioso de cortar el césped, descubrió, era que uno experimentaba una sensación instantánea de realización. Uno veía el lugar exacto por el que había pasado y lo que había conseguido. Su padre y Sojun siempre se hacían cargo de aquella tarea cuando ella era niña, para gran alivio suyo, porque segar la hierba le parecía aburrido.

Sólo cuando se hizo mayor comprendió el atractivo que suponía tener hierba propia, y ahora tenía la sensación de haber logrado por fin, a la edad de treinta años, entrar en el mundo de los adultos. Era dueña de una casa. Cortaba su césped. Genial.

Entonces, algo le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

Lanzó un chillido y soltó el manillar de la segadora antes de apartarse hacia un lado y volverse hacia su atacante. La cortadora de césped se paró en seco. Allí estaba el vecino, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, un gesto feroz en la cara y la ropa sucia; su aspecto habitual. Alzó una mano y puso la palanca de la segadora en la posición de apagado, y el eficiente motorcillo se detuvo con un gruñido.

Silencio.

Durante un segundo, más o menos.

— ¿Se puede saber para qué demonios ha hecho eso? —rugió Rukia. Enrojeció por la ira al tiempo que se acercaba un poco más, cerrando la mano en un puño de manera inconsciente.

—Tenía entendido que estaba procurando dejar de decir maldiciones —la provocó él.

— ¡Usted sería capaz de hacer decir maldiciones a un santo!

—Eso la deja fuera a usted, ¿no es así?

— ¡Tiene toda la maldita razón!

Él se fijó en su mano derecha.

— ¿Va a usar eso, o va a mostrarse razonable?

— ¿Qué...? —Bajó la vista y vio que tenía el brazo flexionado a medias, con el puño ya echado hacia atrás. Abrió los dedos con gran esfuerzo, pero éstos de nuevo adoptaron inmediatamente la posición de ataque. De verdad que deseaba propinarle un puñetazo, y se puso todavía más furiosa por no poder hacerlo.

— ¿Razonable? —chilló, acercándose un poco más—. ¿Usted quiere que me muestre razonable? ¡Es usted el que me ha dado un susto de muerte y ha apagado mi segadora!

—Estoy intentando dormir —replicó él, recalcando cada palabra con una pausa —. ¿Es mucho pedir que tenga un poco de consideración?

Rukia lo miró boquiabierta.

—Actúa como si yo estuviera cortando el césped al amanecer. ¡Son casi las diez de la mañana! Y no soy la única que está cometiendo el grave delito de cortar hierba. Escuche —le ordenó, refiriéndose al ruido amortiguado de otras cortadoras de césped del vecindario que se oía por la calle.

— ¡Esos no están segando justo delante de la ventana de mi dormitorio!

—Pues entonces acuéstese a una hora decente. ¡No es culpa mía que se pase levantado casi toda la noche!

El rostro del vecino se estaba poniendo tan rojo como el de ella.

— ¡Formo parte de un equipo especial, señora! Y eso incluye tener un horario irregular. ¡Duermo cuando puedo, lo cual, desde que ha venido usted, no ha sido precisamente muy a menudo!

Rukia levantó las manos.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Estupendo! Ya terminaré de segar esta noche, cuando refresque. —Hizo el gesto de mandarlo a paseo—. Vuélvase a su cama. Yo me meteré en casa y me quedaré ahí dentro sentada durante las próximas once horas. ¿O también eso perturbará sus bellos sueños? —inquirió en tono irónico.

—No hasta que le metan un petardo por el culo —soltó él, y regresó furioso a su casa.

Probablemente existía una ley que prohibía lanzar piedras a la casa de una persona, pensó Rukia. Echando humo, volvió a guardar la cortadora de césped en el garaje, echó el candado cuidadosamente y sacó su coche del camino de entrada. Le gustaría demostrarle a aquel tipo lo que era capaz de hacer con unos cuantos petardos, y desde luego que no sería sentarse encima de ellos.

Entró furiosa y miró con cara de pocos amigos a Kon, que hizo caso omiso de ella, concentrado en lamerse las patas.

—Un equipo especial —rugió—. Que no soy razonable. Lo único que tenía que hacer era explicarse en tono normal, y yo no habría tenido inconveniente en apagar la cortadora de césped hasta más tarde. Pero no; tenía que portarse como un asno.

Kon la miró.

—Asno no es una palabrota —dijo a la defensiva—. Además, no es culpa mía.

Voy a contarte un secreto de nuestro vecinito, Kon; ¡Desde luego, no es el hombre perfecto!

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** y como lo prometido es deuda! aquí el capítulo, díganme que les parecio si? ... si? ... si? =D


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo 4_

Rukia se las arregló para pasar el fin de semana sin más confrontaciones con su desagradable vecino, y el lunes llegó al trabajo con quince minutos de antelación, en un esfuerzo por compensar el retraso del viernes, aunque ese día ya se había quedado un poco más de tiempo por ese motivo. Al detenerse frente a la entrada, el vigilante se inclinó hacia fuera y observó el Viper con desaprobación.

— ¿Cuándo va a deshacerse de esa chatarra y comprarse un Chevrolet?

Lo escuchaba casi a diario. Aquello era lo que sucedía cuando uno trabajaba en la zona remotamente relacionada con la industria del automóvil. Uno tenía que mostrar fidelidad a la marca de los Tres Grandes para el que trabajaba, ya fuera directa o indirectamente.

—Cuando me lo pueda permitir —replicó, como hacía siempre. Poco importaba que el Viper le hubiera costado una fortuna, aunque fuera de segunda mano y ya tuviera ochenta mil kilómetros cuando lo compró—. Acabo de comprar una casa, sabe. Si este coche no me lo hubiera regalado mi padre, no estaría conduciéndolo.

Aquello último era una absoluta mentira, pero solía quitarle a la gente de encima durante un tiempo. Gracias a Dios, nadie de por allí conocía a su padre, porque entonces sabrían que era un hombre de Ford hasta la tumba. Se sintió insultado cuando ella se compró el Viper, y jamás dejó de hacer unos cuantos comentarios despectivos acerca de él.

—Ya, bueno, su padre debería estar más enterado.

—No entiende nada de coches. —Rukia se puso tensa y temió ser fulminada por un rayo por semejante trola.

Estacionó el Viper en un rincón de atrás del aparcamiento, donde había menos posibilidades de que le dieran un golpe. La gente de Soul Society bromeaba diciendo que estaba lleno de agujeros. Rukia tenía que admitir que resultaba incómodo, sobre todo cuando hacía mal tiempo, pero mojarse era preferible a dejar que el Viper sufriera daños. El solo hecho de conducir por la I-696 para ir al trabajo ya bastaba para que le salieran canas.

Soul Society ocupaba un edificio de ladrillo rojo de cuatro pisos con una arcada gris en la entrada y seis peldaños en curva que conducían a unas impresionantes puertas dobles. Sin embargo, aquella entrada era utilizada exclusivamente por los visitantes. Todos los empleados penetraban por una puerta metálica lateral dotada de una cerradura electrónica que daba a un estrecho pasillo de color verde vómito, en el que se encontraban las oficinas de mantenimiento y electricidad, además de una sala oscura y maloliente que llevaba el rótulo de «Almacén». Rukia no quería saber lo que había almacenado allí dentro.

Al final del pasillo verde vómito había tres escalones que conducían a otra puerta metálica. Ésta daba a un recinto de moqueta gris que ocupaba toda la longitud del edificio y del que partían despachos y otros pasillos como si fueran venas. Los dos pisos de abajo estaban reservados para los locos de la informática, aquellos seres extraños e irreverentes que hablaban una lengua desconocida acerca de bytes y puertos USB. El acceso a aquellos pisos estaba restringido; había que tener una tarjeta de empleado para entrar en el pasillo verde vómito, después otra para entrar en cualquiera de los despachos y salas. Había dos ascensores, y en el extremo opuesto del edificio, para los más enérgicos, se encontraban las escaleras.

Cuando penetró en la sala de moqueta gris, atrajo su atención un enorme cartel escrito en letras grandes. Estaba colocado directamente encima de los botones de los ascensores. A lápiz verde y morado, resaltado con rotulador negro para mayor énfasis, se leía una directiva de la empresa: CON EFECTO INMEDIATO, TODOS LOS EMPLEADOS DEBERÁN TOMAR UNA MEZCLA DE GINKO Y VIAGRA, PARA QUE SE ACUERDEN DE QUÉ COÑO ESTÁN HACIENDO.

Rukia rompió a reír. Los pirados de la informática estaban en buena forma aquel día. Por naturaleza se rebelaban contra toda autoridad y toda estructura; aquellos carteles eran cosa común, por lo menos hasta que llegara alguien de la dirección y los retirara. Se imaginó un montón de ojos arriba y abajo del pasillo pegados a minúsculas grietas mientras los culpables disfrutaban viendo las reacciones de los demás a aquel nuevo ataque a la dignidad de la empresa.

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta que tenía a su espalda, y al volverse vio quién acababa de llegar. Apenas se abstuvo de arrugar la nariz.

Senna Mirokumaru trabajaba en recursos humanos, y se podía contar con que no apreciaba el humor en ninguna cosa. Era una mujer alta cuya ambición consistía en ascender hasta la dirección, aunque por lo visto no sabía cómo actuar para conseguirlo. Vestía ropas de chica joven en vez de los trajes más propios de empresa que habrían destacado su esbelta constitución. Era una mujer atractiva, con un cabello morado y hueco, y un buen cutis, pero totalmente ajena a lo que era vestir bien. Su mejor rasgo eran sus manos, delgadas y elegantes, que ella siempre llevaba perfectamente cuidadas.

Fiel a la norma, Senna lanzó una exclamación ahogada al leer el cartel, y empezó a ponerse de color rojo.

—Qué vergüenza —dijo, extendiendo la mano para bajarlo.

—Si lo tocas, dejarás tus huellas en él —le dijo Rukia en tono totalmente inexpresivo.

Senna se quedó congelada en el sitio con la mano a sólo un centímetro del papel.

—No hay forma de saber cuántas personas lo habrán visto ya —prosiguió Rukia al tiempo que pulsaba el botón de subir—. Alguien de la dirección se enterará de esto y se pondrá a investigar aunque se quite el cartel de aquí. A no ser que tengas pensado tragártelo, cosa que yo no haría, teniendo en cuenta que los gérmenes que contiene deben de contarse por billones, ¿cómo vas a deshacerte de él sin que te vea nadie?

Senna le dirigió a Rukia una rápida mirada de desaprobación.

—Seguro que a ti esta asquerosa basura te parece hasta graciosa.

—De hecho, así es.

—No me sorprendería que lo hubieses puesto tú.

—Quizá debieras delatarme —sugirió Rukia al tiempo que se abrían las puertas del ascensor y entraba dentro—. Prueba a llamar a la Asociación Nos Importa un Comino.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron dejando a Senna allí de pie, mirando furiosa a Rukia. Aquél había sido el diálogo más hostil que habían tenido nunca, si bien Senna no era famosa precisamente por su capacidad para llevarse bien con la gente. Rukia no alcanzaba a comprender cómo había terminado trabajando en recursos humanos. Durante la mayor parte del tiempo, simplemente sentía lástima por ella.

Pero hoy no era una de esas ocasiones.

Los lunes siempre eran el día más ajetreado de la semana en el departamento de nóminas, porque era entonces cuando se entregaban todas las tarjetas horarias de los últimos cinco días. La misión de Soul Society consistía en suministrar tecnología informática a General Motors, no en llevar por ordenador su propio sistema de nóminas. Lo seguían haciendo al estilo antiguo, con tarjetas horarias que se picaban en un reloj. Aquello suponía un montón de papeleo, pero hasta el momento el pago de las nóminas no se había visto interrumpido por un fallo de software o porque se rompiera un disco duro. Quizá fuera eso por lo que Soul Society no había modernizado el sistema: la nómina, al igual que el correo, tenía que seguir funcionando.

Para las diez ya estaba necesitando tomarse un descanso. En cada planta había una sala de café dotada del acostumbrado surtido de máquinas expendedoras, mesas baratas de cafetería y sillas metálicas, un frigorífico, una cafetera y un horno microondas. Cuando entró Rukia, había varias mujeres y un hombre apiñados en torno a una única mesa; todas las mujeres reían a carcajadas, y el hombre parecía indignado.

Rukia se sirvió la taza de café que tanto necesitaba.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—Una edición especial del boletín de noticias —contestó una de las mujeres. Tenía los ojos húmedos de tanto reír—. Esto va a hacer historia.

—Yo no veo qué tiene de gracioso —dijo el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú no, claro está -—replicó una mujer entre risitas, y le tendió la hoja a Rukia —. Echa un vistazo.

El boletín de la empresa no se sancionaba oficialmente, aun haciendo un gran esfuerzo de imaginación. Tenía su origen en los dos primeros pisos; si se les daba a todas aquellas imaginaciones acceso a la edición por ordenador, tenía que suceder necesariamente. El boletín aparecía a intervalos regulares, y por lo general siempre contenía algo que hacía que la dirección intentase confiscar todas las copias.

Rukia bebió otro sorbo de café al tiempo que tomaba la hoja. Los chicos habían realizado ciertamente un trabajo de lo más profesional, aunque con el equipo y el software que tenían a su disposición, sería vergonzoso que no lo hubieran hecho bien.

El boletín se titulaba «Pez martillo», y su logo consistía en un tiburón de aspecto feroz. No era un tiburón martillo, pero eso carecía de importancia. Los artículos estaban dispuestos en columnas, había gráficos de calidad, y un dibujante de tiras cómicas bastante ingenioso que firmaba con el nombre de «Mako» solía hacer chistes de aspectos de la vida dentro de la empresa. Aquel día el encabezamiento estaba escrito en enormes letras de imprenta:

«**_¿DAS TÚ LA TALLA?_**». Debajo se leía la siguiente frase: «_Lo que las mujeres desean en realidad_», junto con una cinta métrica enroscada como si fuese una cobra presta para el ataque.

«_Olvidadlo, chicos_», comenzaba el artículo. «_La mayoría de nosotros no tenemos la menor posibilidad. Durante años se nos ha dicho que lo importante no es lo que tenemos, sino cómo lo usamos, pero ahora sabemos cuál es la verdad. Nuestro panel de expertos compuesto por cuatro mujeres, amigas que trabajan aquí, en Soul Society, han elaborado una lista de lo que ha de tener el hombre perfecto_.»

Dios santo, Rukia estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un gemido, pero consiguió reprimirlo y no demostrar otra cosa que interés con la expresión de la cara. Maldita sea, ¿qué había hecho Rangiku con la lista que había confeccionado? Ahora todo el mundo iba a reírse de ellas sin piedad, y aquélla era una de esas cosas que no se olvidan nunca. Ya se estaba imaginando docenas y docenas de cintas métricas amontonadas en su mesa de trabajo todas las mañanas.

Leyó el artículo a toda prisa, superficialmente. Gracias a Dios, no se mencionaba ninguno de sus nombres. Las cuatro amigas figuraban como A, B, C y D. Todavía tenía ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo a Rangiku, pero ahora no tendría que atarla, empalarla y mutilarla.

Allí estaba la lista entera, comenzando por la condición «fiel» en el primer puesto. La lista no iba mal hasta el número ocho, «_estupendo en la cama_», pero a partir de ahí se deterioraba rápidamente. El número nueve lo ocupaba el requisito de «_veinticinco centímetros_» de Rangiku, junto con todos los comentarios que lo acompañaban, incluido el suyo propio acerca de que los cinco últimos centímetros eran sobras.

El número diez tenía que ver con el tiempo que el hombre perfecto debería poder aguantar en la cama. «_Decididamente, más que un anuncio de televisión_» había sido el decreto más bien mordaz de Tatsuki, que figuraba como «señorita D». Habían establecido que media hora era la duración óptima para hacer el amor, sin contar el juego previo.

«¿_Por qué no?_», decía la señorita C, que correspondía a Rukia. «_Esto es una fantasía, ¿no? Y se supone que una fantasía debe ser exactamente lo que una quiere que sea. Mi hombre perfecto ha de proporcionarme treinta minutos de empujar, a no ser que se trate de un polvo rápido, en cuyo caso treinta minutos resultarían contraproducentes dada la finalidad de la ocasión_.»

Todas las mujeres reían a carcajadas, de modo que Rukia imaginó que debía de mostrar alguna expresión en el rostro. Sólo esperaba que fuese de sorpresa más que de horror. El hombre —no estaba segura de si se llamaba Cary o Craig, algo parecido— se estaba poniendo más colorado a cada minuto que pasaba.

—A ustedes no les resultaría tan gracioso que un grupito de hombres dijera que su mujer ideal tendría que tener las tetas grandes —exclamó al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—Oh, vamos —dijo una compañera, aún sonriendo—. Como si a los hombres no les gustasen las tetas grandes desde que anda a gatas. Resulta agradable ver una pequeña revancha.

Oh, genial. Una guerra entre sexos. Rukia se imaginó cómo iban a extenderse las conversaciones como aquélla por todo el edificio. Se obligó a sonreír y devolvió la hoja del boletín.

—Imagino que vamos a tener historia para rato.

— ¿Estás de broma? —dijo la misma chica con una ancha sonrisa—. ¡Yo voy a enmarcar mi hoja y a colgarla donde mi marido la vea por la mañana, nada más despertarse, y donde sea lo último que vea por la noche al irse a la cama!

En cuanto Rukia regresó a su despacho, marcó la extensión de Rangiku.

—Adivina lo que acabo de ver en el boletín —dijo, procurando mantener el tono grave.

—Maldita sea —gimió Rangiku en voz alta—. ¿Es muy horrible? Todavía no lo he visto.

—A juzgar por lo que he leído, es absolutamente literal. Maldita sea, Rangiku, ¿cómo has podido hacerlo?

—Tienes que pagar un yen por haber dicho una palabrota —dijo Rangiku automáticamente—. Fue un accidente. No quiero hablar mucho aquí, en la oficina, pero si comemos juntas te contaré lo que ha sucedido.

—De acuerdo. En Railroad Pizza a las doce. Voy a llamar a Tatsuki y a Inoue; probablemente también querrán venir.

—Esto se parece a un linchamiento —comentó Rangiku en tono dolorido.

—Podría ser —replicó Rukia, y colgó.

Railroad Pizza se encontraba a unos ochocientos metros de Soul Society, motivo por el cual era un lugar muy frecuentado por los empleados. Tenía un floreciente negocio de comida para llevar, pero también disponía de media docena de mesas. Rukia escogió una mesa con sofás situada al fondo, donde pudieran disfrutar de mayor intimidad. En cuestión de minutos llegaron las otras tres y tomaron asiento, Tatsuki al lado de Rukia, Rangiku y Inoue enfrente de ellas.

—Dios, no sabéis cuánto lo siento —dijo Rangiku. Parecía contrita.

— ¡No puedo creer que le hayas enseñado esa lista a alguien! —Tatsuki estaba horrorizada—. Si Renji llega a enterarse...

—No entiendo por qué están tan enfadadas —dijo Inoue, desconcertada—. Quiero decir que... sí, resultaría un poco embarazoso que se descubriera que hemos sido nosotras las que hemos hecho esa lista, pero va más bien en plan de chiste.

— ¿Seguirías pensando que va de chiste dentro de seis meses, cuando aún se te acerquen hombres ofreciéndose a demostrarte que dan la talla? —le preguntó Rukia.

—A Renji no le parecería gracioso en absoluto —dijo Tatsuki sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto negativo—. Me mataría.

—Ya —contestó Rangiku en tono sombrío—. Gin no es lo que se dice muy sensible, pero le fastidiaría mucho que yo dijera que quiero veinticinco centímetros. — Sonrió débilmente—. Se podría decir que se quedaría corto.

— ¿Cómo ha ocurrido? —quiso saber Tatsuki, enterrando el rostro en las manos.

—El sábado fui de compras y me encontré con Dawna como se llame, ya sabéis, la que tiene pinta de vampiresa, de la primera planta —dijo Rangiku—. Nos pusimos a charlar, almorzamos tarde y nos tomamos un par de cervezas. Le enseñé la lista, nos reímos un rato y ella me pidió una copia. No vi por qué no. Después de tomarme unas cuantas cervezas, hay muchas cosas que me parecen bien. Me hizo varias preguntas, y no sé cómo terminé poniendo por escrito todo lo que habíamos dicho.

Rangiku poseía una memoria casi fotográfica. Por desgracia, unas cuantas cervezas no parecían afectar su memoria, sólo su sensatez.

—Al menos no le diste nuestros nombres —dijo Tatsuki.

—Sabe quiénes somos —señaló Rukia—. La lista la tenía Rangiku, de modo que cualquier idiota puede suponer que es una del grupo de cuatro amigas. A partir de ahí, la cosa está clara.

Tatsuki volvió a taparse la cara con las manos.

—Estoy muerta. O divorciada.

—Yo no creo que vaya a pasar nada a resultas de esto —dijo Inoue en tono consolador—. Si Dawna quisiera tirar de la manta y delatarnos, ya se lo habría contado a sus compañeros de la primera planta. Estamos a salvo. Renji no se enterará jamás.


	6. Chapter 6

La obra literaria pertenece a LINDA HOWARD y los nombres de los personajes a TITE KUBO, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

_Capítulo 5_

Rukia estuvo en tensión el resto del día, aguardando otros sucesos. Imaginaba lo nerviosa que debía de estar Tatsuki, porque si aquello salía a la luz y Renji llegaba a enterarse, le amargaría la existencia a Tatsuki durante toda la vida. En lo que se refería al resultado final, Tatsuki era la que más tenía que perder. Rangiku estaba inmersa en una relación, pero por lo menos no estaba casada con Gin. Lo que Inoue tenía con Ulquiorra era como mucho una relación intermitente, sin compromiso.

De las cuatro, Rukia era la que tendría menos dificultades si llegaban a revelarse sus identidades. No tenía relación alguna, había renunciado a los hombres, y no respondía ante nadie excepto ella misma. Tendría que soportar las burlas, pero eso era todo.

Una vez que analizó la situación y llegó a esa conclusión, dejó de preocuparse tanto. De modo que, ¿qué importaba que algún payaso de la oficina intentase hacerse el listo? Estaba preparada para plantarle cara a cualquier imbécil.

Aquel estado de ánimo le duró hasta que llegó a casa y se encontró con que Kon, en un intento de hacerla ver lo mucho que lo disgustaba tener que vivir en una casa desconocida, había destrozado completamente los almohadones del sofá. Había pedazos de relleno esparcidos por todo el salón. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, y después hasta veinte. No merecía la pena enfurecerse con el gato: probablemente no lo entendería, ni tampoco le importaría lo más mínimo.

Él era una víctima de aquellas circunstancias tanto como lo era ella. Le siseó cuando Rukia trató de tocarlo. Cuando hacía eso, normalmente lo dejaba solo, pero en un arranque de conmiseración lo levantó del suelo y hundió los dedos en el pelo para masajearle los flexibles músculos del lomo.

—Pobre gatito —lo arrulló—. No sabes qué ocurre, ¿verdad?

Kon contestó con un gruñido, pero enseguida estropeó el efecto convirtiéndolo en un grave ronroneo.

—Ya sólo tienes que aguantar cuatro semanas y cinco días. Eso hace treinta y tres días. Podrás soportarme todo ese tiempo, ¿verdad?

El gato no parecía estar muy de acuerdo, pero nada le importaba mientras ella continuase masajeándole la espalda. Rukia lo llevó a la cocina, le dio de comer y después lo depositó en el suelo con un ratón peludo de juguete para que se entretuviera.

De acuerdo. El gato le estaba haciendo trizas la casa. Podía soportarlo. Su madre quedaría horrorizada por los destrozos y los pagaría, naturalmente, así que, en conjunto, Rukia sólo estaba sufriendo ligeras incomodidades.

Estaba impresionada por su propia madurez. Se sirvió un vaso de agua, y mientras estaba allí de pie junto al fregadero su vecino llegó a casa. Al ver aquel Pontiac marrón, notó que su madurez comenzaba a desaparecer por el desagüe, pero el coche estaba silencioso, de modo que era evidente que el dueño había puesto un silenciador. Si él se estaba esforzando, también lo haría ella. Mentalmente, puso el tapón en el desagüe.

Observó por la ventana cómo el vecino se apeaba del coche y abría la puerta de la cocina, que estaba enfrente de la de Rukia. Llevaba unos pantalones anchos y una camisa blanca de vestir, con una corbata suelta alrededor del cuello y una chaqueta echada sobre el hombro. Tenía aspecto de cansado, y cuando se volvió para entrar en la casa, Rukia vio la pistola grande y negra que llevaba en la funda del cinturón. Aquélla era la primera vez que lo veía vestido con otra cosa que no fuera ropa vieja y sucia, y se sintió un poco desorientada, como si el mundo se hubiera descentrado. Saber que era policía y verlo como policía eran dos cosas distintas. El hecho de que fuera vestido de paisano en lugar de llevar uniforme indicaba que no era agente de patrulla, sino que como mínimo tenía el rango de detective.

Seguía siendo un tipejo, pero era un tipejo con responsabilidades, de modo que quizás ella debiera ser un poco más comprensiva. No tenía forma de saber si estaba durmiendo, a no ser que llamase a la puerta para preguntárselo, lo cual era más bien contraproducente si no deseaba molestarlo mientras dormía. Se limitaría a no cortar el césped cuando él estuviera en casa, y punto. Eso no quería decir que no fuera a arrancarle una tira de aquella piel de rinoceronte cada vez que él la molestara, pues lo que era justo era justo, pero sí que intentaría llevarse bien con él. Al fin de cuentas, era probable que fueran vecinos durante 7 años. Dios, aquel pensamiento resultaba de lo más deprimente.

Su madurez y caridad hacia todo había durado... oh, un par de horas. A las siete y media, se arrellanó en su enorme y cómodo sillón para ver un poco la televisión y leer un rato. A menudo hacía ambas cosas a la vez, pues suponía que si salía por la tele algo que fuera interesante de verdad, atraería su atención. Una taza de té verde humeaba lentamente a su lado, y a cada tanto se anti oxidaba tomando un pequeño sorbo.

En eso, un fuerte golpe rompió la quietud del pequeño vecindario.

Rukia se levantó del sillón a toda prisa, deslizó los pies en las sandalias y corrió a la puerta principal. Conocía aquel sonido, pues lo había oído cientos, miles de veces en su niñez, cuando su padre la llevaba a lugares de pruebas en los que veía cómo chocaba un coche contra otro.

Por toda la calle se encendían luces de porches; se abrían puertas por las que asomaban las cabezas de curiosos como si fueran pequeñas tortugas saliendo de su caparazón. Cinco casas más allá, iluminado por la farola de la esquina, había un amasijo de metal retorcido.

Rukia se precipitó calle abajo con el corazón desbocado y el estómago encogido, haciendo acopio de fuerzas por lo que pudiera ver y tratando de recordar lo básico de los primeros auxilios.

En aquel momento ya había otras personas saliendo de sus casas, en su mayoría ancianos, las mujeres en bata y zapatillas o con ropa informal, los hombres con camisetas interiores sin mangas. Se oían varias voces de niños, excitadas y agudas, junto con las de madres que intentaban mantener a sus hijos en el redil, mientras los padres decían:

—Atrás, atrás, podría explotar.

Después de haber visto numerosas colisiones, Rukia sabía que no era probable que tuviera lugar una explosión, pero siempre existía la posibilidad de un incendio. Justo antes de llegar al automóvil siniestrado, se abrió de golpe la puerta del conductor y salió de detrás del volante un hombre joven en actitud beligerante.

— ¡Qué pasa, mierda! —chilló, mirando fijamente la destrozada parte delantera de su coche. Había golpeado por detrás uno de los coches que estaban estacionados a lo largo del bordillo.

Una mujer joven llegó corriendo desde la casa situada justamente al lado, con los ojos agrandados por el horror.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Mi coche!

El joven beligerante se dirigió hacia ella.

— ¿Este coche es tuyo, zorra? ¿Qué coño haces aparcándolo en la calle?

Estaba bebido. Los vapores alcanzaron la nariz de Rukia, que dio un paso atrás. A su alrededor oyó cómo la preocupación colectiva de los vecinos se iba convirtiendo en asco.

—Que alguien vaya a buscar a Ichigo —oyó decir a un anciano.

—Ya voy yo.

La señora Kojima echó a andar calle abajo, todo lo rápido que le permitían sus zapatillas de felpa. Sí, ¿dónde estaba?, se preguntó Rukia. Todos los que vivían en aquella calle se encontraban allí fuera.

La joven cuyo coche había quedado destrozado estaba llorando con las manos sobre la boca mientras contemplaba el siniestro. A su espalda había dos niños pequeños, de unos cinco y siete años, de pie en la acera con expresión desconcertada.

—Maldita zorra —rugió el borracho, dirigiéndose hacia la joven.

—Eh —intervino uno de los vecinos—. Cuidado con esa lengua.

—Que le jodan, abuelo. —Llegó hasta la mujer que lloraba y la agarró con una manaza por el hombro para obligarla a volverse. Rukia saltó hacia delante en un arrebato de ira que le inundó el pecho.

—Eh, colega —le dijo en tono duro—. Déjala en paz.

—Sí —dijo a su espalda la voz temblorosa de algún anciano.

—Que te jodan a ti también, zorra —dijo él—. Esta maldita puta me ha destrozado el coche.

—Tú te has destrozado el coche solo. Estás borracho y has chocado contra un coche que estaba aparcado.

Rukia sabía que era un esfuerzo inútil; no se podía razonar con un borracho. El problema era que aquel tipo estaba precisamente lo bastante borracho para ser agresivo, pero no lo suficiente para tambalearse. Propinó un empujón a la mujer, que tropezó hacia atrás, se trabó con un tacón en la raíz que sobresalía de uno de los grandes árboles que jalonaban la calle y cayó despatarrada sobre la acera. Lanzó un grito, y sus hijos chillaron y rompieron a llorar.

Rukia arremetió contra él y lo embistió por un costado. El impacto lo hizo tambalearse. Intentó recuperar el equilibrio, pero en vez de eso se desplomó sobre sus posaderas con los pies en el aire. Logró incorporarse haciendo un esfuerzo, y se lanzó contra Rukia acompañándose de otro pintoresco juramento.

Ésta se apartó hacia un lado y le puso la zancadilla. Él dio un traspié, pero esa vez consiguió mantenerse erguido. Cuando se dio la vuelta, tenía la barbilla baja, metida hacia el pecho, y los ojos inyectados en sangre. Oh, mierda, esta vez sí la había hecho buena.

Rukia adoptó automáticamente la postura de boxear, aprendida de las muchas peleas con su hermano. Aquellas peleas se perdían en el pasado, y Rukia supuso que estaban a punto de darle una buena somanta, pero quizá pudiera lanzar unos cuantos puñetazos bien colocados.

Oyó voces excitadas y alarmadas a su alrededor, pero le parecieron extrañamente distantes, pues estaba concentrada en seguir viva.

—Que alguien llame a la policía.

—Sadie ha ido a buscar a Ichigo. Él se encargará.

—Yo ya he llamado a la policía. —Aquélla era la voz de una niña. El borracho embistió, y esta vez no hubo forma de esquivarlo. Rukia se agachó ante aquella furiosa arremetida, dando patadas y puñetazos y al mismo tiempo tratando de parar los golpes que lanzaba él. Uno de sus puños la alcanzó en las costillas, y quedó aturdida por la fuerza que llevaba. Inmediatamente se vieron rodeados por los vecinos; los pocos hombres jóvenes intentaban separar al borracho de Rukia, los mayores ayudaban propinándole patadas con los pies calzados con pantuflas. Rukia y el borracho rodaron por el suelo, y varios ancianos que estaban cerca fueron arrastrados también y chocaron contra el montón.

Rukia se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo, y un puñetazo oblicuo la alcanzó en la mejilla. Se le había quedado un brazo atrapado debajo de un vecino caído por tierra, pero con la mano que tenía libre consiguió pellizcar al borracho en la cintura y retorcerle la carne con todas sus fuerzas. Él bramó igual que un búfalo herido.

Entonces, de repente desapareció, alguien lo levantó como si no pesara más que una almohada. Mareada, lo vio derrumbarse en el suelo a su lado, con el rostro aplastado contra la tierra y los brazos a la espalda mientras alguien le ponía unas esposas. Logró incorporarse hasta quedar sentada y se encontró prácticamente frente con su vecino el tipejo.

—Maldita sea, debería haberme imaginado que se trataba de usted —rugió él—. Debería detenerlos a los dos por borrachera y alteración del orden público.

— ¡Yo no estoy borracha! —exclamó Rukia indignada.

— ¡No, el que está borracho es él, y usted está alterando el orden!

La injusticia de aquella acusación la hizo ahogarse de rabia, lo cual fue una suerte, porque lo que iba a decir probablemente le habría valido un arresto de verdad. A su alrededor, mujeres preocupadas ayudaban a sus maltrechos maridos a ponerse en pie, mimándolos afligidas y buscando arañazos o huesos rotos. Nadie parecía estar muy magullado tras la refriega, y supuso que la emoción vivida mantendría sus corazones en buena forma durante varios años más, por lo menos.

Unas cuantas mujeres se apiñaban en torno a la joven que había caído al suelo a causa del empujón, cloqueando y alborotando. La joven sangraba por la parte posterior de la cabeza, y los niños no cesaban de llorar, quizá por solidaridad, o quizá porque se sentían desatendidos; un momento después otros dos niños empezaron a lloriquear. A lo lejos se oyó el ruido estridente de unas sirenas que se acercaban por segundos.

En cuclillas junto al borracho cautivo, sujetándolo con una mano, Ichigo miró a su alrededor con expresión de incredulidad.

—Dios —musitó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

La anciana que vivía al otro lado de la calle, con el cabello gris recogido con bigudíes, se inclinó sobre Rukia.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, querida? ¡Ha sido lo más valiente que he visto en toda mi vida! Debería haber estado aquí, Ichigo. Cuando ese... ese matón empujó a Maiko, esta joven lo tiró al suelo de culo. ¿Cómo se llama, querida? —le preguntó, volviéndose hacia Rukia—. Yo soy Elle Takada; vivo justo enfrente de usted.

—Rukia —respondió ella, y dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos a su vecino—. Sí, Ichigo, debería haber estado aquí.

—Estaba en la ducha —gruñó él. Tras unos instantes preguntó—: ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Estoy perfectamente. —Rukia se puso de pie. No sabía si estaba bien o no, pero al parecer no tenía ningún hueso reto y no se sentía mareada, de modo que no podía haber sufrido grandes daños. Él le miraba las piernas desnudas.

—Está sangrando por la rodilla.

Rukia se miró y vio que el bolsillo izquierdo de sus pantalones cortos de algodón estaba casi desgarrado. Un reguero de sangre le corría espinilla abajo procedente de un arañazo en la rodilla derecha. Arrancó de un tirón lo que quedaba del bolsillo y se apretó la tela contra la herida.

—No es más que un rasguño.

La caballería, en forma de dos coches patrulla y una camioneta de servicios médicos, llegó con un despliegue de brillantes luces. Varios agentes uniformados empezaron a abrirse paso por entre la multitud, mientras que los vecinos guiaban a los enfermeros hacia los heridos.

Treinta minutos después, todo había terminado. Unas máquinas retiraron los dos automóviles y los agentes de uniforme se habían llevado al borracho. A la joven herida, con sus hijos detrás, la llevaron a urgencias para que le dieran unos puntos en la herida de la cabeza. Todas las heridas leves habían sido lavadas y vendadas, y los ancianos guerreros fueron conducidos a sus casas.

Rukia aguardó hasta que se hubo ido el personal médico, y entonces despegó la enorme gasa y el esparadrapo que le cubrían la rodilla. Ahora que había desaparecido toda emoción, se sentía agotada; lo único que deseaba era una ducha caliente, unas galletas de chocolate y una cama. Bostezó y echó a andar calle abajo, en dirección a su casa.

Ichigo el tipejo la alcanzó y se puso a caminar a su lado. Ella lo miró un momento y luego volvió a fijar la vista al frente. No le gustaba la expresión de su cara ni su manera de erguirse sobre ella como si fuera un nubarrón. Maldición, aquel hombre era bien grande; mediría algo más, bastante más de metro ochenta, y poseía unos hombros que parecían tener una anchura de un metro.

— ¿Siempre se mete con los pies por delante en situaciones peligrosas? —le preguntó él en tono conversacional.

Rukia reflexionó un instante.

—Pues sí—dijo por fin.

—Cómo no.

Rukia se detuvo en medio de la calle y se volvió para encararse con él, con las manos apoyadas en las caderas.

—Oiga, ¿qué se supone que debía haber hecho, quedarme allí mirando mientras ese hombre sacudía a la pobre mujer hasta hacerla papilla?

—Podría haber dejado que lo sujetaran un par de hombres.

—Ya, claro, nadie lo estaba sujetando, de modo que no me senté a esperar.

En aquel momento dobló la esquina un coche que se dirigió hacia ellos. Ichigo la tomó del brazo y la apartó a un lado.

— ¿Cuánto mide usted... uno cincuenta? —le preguntó, examinándola.

Rukia lo miró con gesto torcido.

—Uno sesenta y tres.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y una expresión que decía: «Sí, claro». A Rukia le rechinaban los dientes. Medía uno sesenta y tres... casi. ¿Qué importancia tenía uno, dos… o tres centímetros más o menos?

—Maiko, la mujer a la que ha agredido ese hombre, mide fácilmente siete centímetros más que usted y probablemente pesa como doce kilos más que usted. ¿Qué la hizo pensar que podría con él?

—No lo hice —reconoció Rukia.

— ¿Qué es lo que no hizo? ¿Pensar? Eso está claro.

No puedo pegar a un policía, pensó ella. No puedo pegar a un policía. Se lo repitió a sí misma varias veces. Por fin consiguió decir, en un tono admirablemente neutro:

—No pensé que fuera a poder con él.

—Pero de todos modos lo golpeó.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Fue un instante de locura.

—Ahí estamos de acuerdo.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se detuvo otra vez.

—Mire, ya estoy harta de sus comentarios sarcásticos. Le impedí que continuara pegando a aquella mujer delante de sus hijos. Enfrentarme así a él no fue muy inteligente que digamos, y me doy perfecta cuenta de que podría haberme hecho daño. Pero volvería a hacerlo. Ahora llévese su maldito culo calle abajo, porque no quiero que camine a mi lado.

—Qué dura —dijo él, y la agarró de nuevo del brazo. Rukia se vio obligada a andar o a ser arrastrada. Como él no iba a permitirle irse sola a su casa, apretó el paso. Cuanto antes se separase de él, mejor.

— ¿Tiene prisa? —preguntó él aflojando la mano con que le sujetaba el brazo y obligándola a seguirle el ritmo, más despacio.

—Sí. Voy a perderme lo... —Trató de recordar lo que daban por televisión, pero tenía la mente en blanco—. Kon está a punto de escupir una bola de pelo, y quiero estar presente.

—De modo que le gustan las bolas de pelo.

—Son más interesantes que mi compañía actual —repuso Rukia en tono meloso. Él hizo una mueca.

—Eso me ha dolido.

Por fin llegaron a la altura de la casa, y el vecino tuvo que soltarla.

—Póngase hielo en la rodilla para que no le salga un moratón —le dijo. Ella asintió, dio unos pasos, pero se volvió, y lo vio a él todavía de pie al final del camino de entrada, observándola.

—Gracias por poner un silenciador nuevo.

Él hizo ademán de ir a decir algo sarcástico, Rukia lo vio en la expresión de su cara, pero entonces se encogió de hombros y se limitó a decir:

—De nada. —Luego hizo una pausa—. Gracias por mi cubo de la basura nuevo.

—De nada.

Ambos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro por espacio de unos segundos, como si estuvieran esperando para ver cuál de los dos reanudaba la pelea, pero Rukia puso fin al empate dando media vuelta y entrando en la casa. Cerró la puerta con llave y permaneció allí de pie unos instantes, contemplando el salón acogedor, ya familiar, que sentía como su propio hogar. Kon había vuelto a atacar los almohadones; vio más relleno desparramado por la moqueta.

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

—A la porra con esas galletitas de chocolate —dijo en voz alta—. Esto se merece un helado.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** gracias, gracias por leer a mitsuki kuromo, Astalina y camikoon y muchas mas gracias por mandarme su mensaje =D

Se que empieza confuso pero esa es la idea... el suspenso así que espero que no se defrauden cuando vallan descubriendo poco a pocquito todo he =)


	7. Chapter 7

La obra literaria pertenece a LINDA HOWARD y los nombres de los personajes a TITE KUBO, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

**_Capítulo 6_**

Rukia se despertó temprano la mañana siguiente, sin la ayuda del despertador ni del sol. La despertó el simple acto de darse la vuelta, porque todos los músculos de su cuerpo lanzaban gritos de protesta. Sentía las costillas doloridas, la rodilla le escocía, le dolían los brazos cada vez que los movía; hasta el trasero lo notaba sensible. No tenía todos aquellos dolores y molestias desde la primera vez que fue a patinar sobre ruedas. Se incorporó lentamente con un gemido hasta quedar sentada en la cama y asomó las piernas por el borde del colchón. Si ella estaba así de mal, ¿cómo estarían los ancianos? A ellos no los habían golpeado, pero debió de resultarles más dura la caída al suelo.

Para unos músculos doloridos era mejor el frío que el calor, pero no se sentía lo bastante valiente para enfrentarse a una ducha fría. Prefería encararse con un borracho agresivo en cualquier momento que estar desnuda debajo de un gélido chorro de agua.

Al final llegó a un acuerdo consigo misma aceptando una ducha templada, y luego fue cerrando gradualmente el agua caliente. Pero no le sirvió de nada llegar poco a poco al agua fría; la soportó durante unos dos segundos, y después salió de la ducha mucho más deprisa de lo que había entrado.

Temblando, se secó rápidamente y se envolvió en su larga bata azul con cremallera en la parte frontal. Rara vez se molestaba en ponérsela durante el verano, pero hoy le resultó muy agradable.

Madrugar tenía una ventaja: tenía que despertar ella a Kon, y no al revés. El gato no aceptó de buen grado que perturbaran su feliz sueño, y respondió con un bufido antes de marcharse enfadado a buscar un sitio más privado donde dormir. Rukia sonrió.

Aquella mañana no tenía ninguna prisa, ya que se había levantado demasiado temprano, lo cual le vino bien porque sus músculos doloridos dejaron claro que, aquel día, nada de prisas. Se entretuvo largo tiempo con el café, cosa rara en un día laborable, y en vez de arreglarse con cereales fríos tal como hacía normalmente, metió una tortita congelada en la tostadora y cortó unas cuantas fresas para poner encima. Al fin y al cabo, una mujer que había luchado en una reyerta se merecía algún caprichito de más.

Después de terminarse la tortita, tomó otra taza de café y se levantó un poco la bata para examinar la rodilla despellejada. Se había aplicado hielo, tal como le habían dicho, pero continuaba teniendo un bonito moratón, y además sentía la rodilla entera rígida y dolorida. No podía pasarse el día repantigada con un montón de bolsas de hielo, de modo que sacó un par de aspirinas y se resignó a estar incómoda durante un par de días.

La primera sorpresa real del día llegó cuando empezó a vestirse y se puso un sujetador. Nada más abrochar el cierre frontal, al tensar la prenda alrededor de sus doloridas costillas, supo que tendría que prescindir del sujetador. De pie frente al armario, desnuda excepto por las bragas, se enfrentó a otro dilema: ¿Qué puede ponerse una mujer sin sujetador si no quiere que nadie sepa que va sin sujetador?

Hasta en una oficina con aire acondicionado, hacía demasiado calor para llevar una chaqueta puesta todo el día. Tenía unos cuantos vestidos bonitos, pero sus pezones quedarían claramente visibles debajo de la delgada tela. ¿No había leído algo acerca de ponerse tiritas encima de los pezones? Valía la pena intentar cualquier cosa. Tomó dos tiritas, se las pegó sobre los pezones y a continuación se puso uno de los vestidos y se examinó en el espejo. Las tiritas resaltaban con toda claridad.

De acuerdo, aquello no funcionaba. Tal vez lograra su propósito con esparadrapo liso, pero no tenía. Además, el vestido dejaba ver la rodilla herida, que mostraba un aspecto fatal. Se quitó las tiritas y volvió a explorar el contenido del armario.

Al final se conformó con una falda larga de color verde botella y un jersey de punto blanco que cubrió con una camisa de seda azul oscuro. Se anudó los faldones de la camisa a la cintura, se puso unas pulseras de cuentas de colores azul y verde, y quedó más bien impresionada al consultar al espejo.

—No está mal —dijo, girando para comprobar el resultado—. No está nada mal.

Por suerte, el pelo no constituía ningún problema. Lo tenía espeso y brillante, de un bonito color negro, y con mucho cuerpo. Su peinado actual era una especie de desaliño modificado que no requería más que un ligero cepillado, lo cual era una suerte, ya que el hecho de levantar los brazos hacía que le dolieran las costillas. Así que no se entretuvo mucho con el cepillo.

Pero tenía una contusión en la mejilla. Frunció el ceño al verse en el espejo y se tocó con cuidado la pequeña mancha azul. No le dolía, pero era claramente de color azul. Rara vez usaba maquillaje — ¿para qué malgastarlo para ir a trabajar?—, pero hoy tendría que sacar toda la artillería.

Para cuando salió por la puerta contoneándose con su elegante y afortunado atuendo, además de toda la pintura de guerra, pensó que levaba un aspecto simplemente magnífico.

El tipejo —Ichigo— estaba abriendo la portezuela del coche cuando Rukia salió al exterior. Se volvió y cerró sin prisas la puerta de la casa, con la esperanza de que el vecino se limitara a entrar en su coche y marcharse, pero no cayó esa breva.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó. Rukia percibió su voz justo detrás de ella, y a punto estuvo de llevarse un susto de muerte. Reprimió un chillido y se volvió. Mala idea. Sus costillas protestaron. Dejó escapar un gemido involuntario y se le cayeron las llaves al suelo.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó cuando logró respirar de nuevo—. ¡Deje de presentarse así, furtivamente!

—Es la única forma que conozco —replicó él con el semblante inexpresivo—. Si esperara a que se diese la vuelta, ya no sería furtivamente. —Calló un instante—. Ha dicho una palabrota.

Como si necesitara que él se lo señalase. Furiosa, introdujo la mano en el bolso en busca de un yen y se lo puso en la mano al vecino. Él parpadeó mirando la moneda.

— ¿Para qué es esto?

—Es por haber dicho una palabrota. Tengo que pagar un yen cada vez que me pillen diciendo uno. Así me motivo a mí misma para no hablar mal.

—En ese caso, me debe mucho más que un yen. Anoche dijo un par de palabrotas.

Rukia torció el gesto.

—No puede regresar al pasado para cobrar. Me vería obligada a vaciar mi cuenta bancaria. Tiene que atraparme en el momento preciso.

—Ah, bueno, pues sí la atrapé. El sábado, cuando estaba cortando el césped. No me pagó entonces.

En silencio, Rukia apretó los dientes y hurgó en el bolso para buscar otro yen. Ichigo se guardó las monedas en el bolsillo con un gesto de satisfacción. En cualquier otro momento, Rukia tal vez se hubiera echado a reír, pero todavía estaba enfadada con él por haberla asustado. Le dolían las costillas, y cuando intentó inclinarse para recoger las llaves le dolieron aún más. No sólo eso, además su rodilla se negaba a flexionarse. Se incorporó y dirigió a Ichigo una mirada tal de rabia y frustración, que a él le tembló la comisura de la boca. Si se ríe, pensó Rukia, le doy una patada en la barbilla. Como todavía estaba en el porche, el ángulo era perfecto. Pero Ichigo no se rió. Seguramente, a los policías les enseñaban que debían ser cautos. Se inclinó para recogerle las llaves.

—La rodilla no quiere doblarse, ¿eh?

—Ni tampoco las costillas —contestó ella gruñona al tiempo que cogía las llaves y bajaba los tres escalones. Ichigo juntó las cejas.

— ¿Qué le pasa en las costillas?

—Aquel tipo me dio un puñetazo.

Él soltó un resoplido de exasperación.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijo anoche?

— ¿Por qué? No están rotas, sólo contusionadas.

—Está totalmente segura, ¿no? ¿No cree que puede ser que tenga una fisura?

—No me lo parece.

—Claro, tiene tanta experiencia en fisuras de costillas que ya sabe la sensación que producen.

Rukia apretó la mandíbula.

—Las costillas son mías, y yo digo que no tienen fisuras. Fin de la discusión.

—Dígame una cosa —dijo él en tono conversacional, paseando a su lado mientras ella se dirigía ofendida, lo mejor que pudo, hacia su coche—. ¿Hay algún día en que no se meta en una pelea?

—Los días en que no lo veo a usted —contraatacó Rukia—. ¡Es usted quien ha empezado! Yo estaba preparada para ser una buena vecina, pero usted me ladra cada vez que me ve, incluso aunque yo le pedí disculpas cuando Kon se subió a su coche. Además, creí que era usted un borracho.

Ichigo se detuvo con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro.

— ¿Un borracho?

—Ojos inyectados en sangre, ropa sucia, llegaba a casa a primeras horas de la mañana, haciendo un montón de ruido, siempre de mal humor como si tuviera resaca... ¿Qué otra cosa cabía pensar?

Él se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Lo siento, no lo pensé. Debería haberme duchado, afeitado y puesto un traje antes de salir a decirle que estaba haciendo un ruido capaz de despertar a un muerto.

—Habría bastado con que hubiera cogido unos vaqueros limpios. —Abrió la portezuela del Viper y empezó a pensar en otro problema: ¿Cómo iba a meterse en aquel pequeño cohete de techo tan bajo?

—Estoy renovando los armarios de la cocina —explicó él tras una breve pausa —. Con las horas que trabajo últimamente, tengo que ir haciéndolo poco a poco, y a veces me quedo dormido con la ropa sucia puesta.

— ¿No se le ha ocurrido ninguna vez dejar los armarios hasta el ¿La en que no trabaje y dormir un poco más? Tal vez así mejorase su carácter.

—A mi carácter no le pasa nada.

—No, si es el de un perro rabioso. —Abrió la puerta, arrojó dentro su bolso y trató de mentalizarse para el esfuerzo de deslizarse detrás del volante.

—Bonito cacharro —dijo él, echando un vistazo al Viper.

—Gracias. —Rukia lanzó una mirada al Pontiac y no dijo nada. A veces el silencio resultaba más caritativo que las palabras. Él vio la mirada y sonrió abiertamente. Rukia deseó que no hubiera hecho tal cosa; aquella sonrisa lo hizo parecer casi humano. Ojalá no estuvieran ambos allí fuera, a la luz del sol, porque veía lo tupidas que eran sus pestañas del color extraño de su cabello y las estrías doradas de sus ojos. De acuerdo, era un hombre atractivo, cuando no tenía los ojos enrojecidos y no gruñía.

De pronto los ojos de él adoptaron una expresión fría. Levantó una mano y tocó con suavidad la mejilla de Rukia.

—Tiene un hematoma ahí.

—Me cag... —Rukia se interrumpió antes de pronunciar la palabrota—. Creía que lo había disimulado.

—Lo ha hecho bastante bien. No lo he visto hasta que se ha puesto al sol. —Se cruzó de brazos y la miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Tiene alguna otra herida?

—Sólo los músculos un poco doloridos. —Contempló el Viper con pesadumbre

—. Me da miedo meterme en el coche.

Ichigo observó el automóvil y después a Rukia, que, agarrada a la puerta abierta, alzaba lentamente la pierna derecha y la introducía en el coche. Lanzó un suspiro, como si hiciera acopio de fuerzas para realizar una tarea desagradable, y sostuvo a Rukia del brazo para que se apoyara mientras se sentaba con gran esfuerzo detrás del volante.

—Gracias —dijo ella, aliviada de que la operación hubiera finalizado.

—De nada. —Ichigo se agachó en cuclillas en el espacio de la puerta abierta—. ¿Desea presentar cargos por agresión?

Rukia frunció los labios.

—Yo le pegué primero.

Pensó que tal vez él le disparase otra sonrisa. Dios, esperaba que no; no quería ver otra tan pronto. A lo mejor empezaba a pensar que su vecino era humano.

—Eso es cierto —convino él. Se puso de pie y cerró la portezuela por ella—. Le vendrá bien un masaje para aliviar el dolor muscular. Y un baño caliente.

Rukia lo miró escandalizada.

— ¿Caliente? ¿Quiere decir que esta mañana me he dado una ducha fría para nada?

Él rió levemente, y Rukia deseó de todo corazón que no lo hubiera hecho. Poseía una risa profunda y agradable, y dientes muy blancos.

—El frío es bueno también. Pruebe a alternar frío y calor para relajarse. Y dese un masaje si puede.

Rukia no creía que Soul Society tuviera un balneario oculto en el edificio, pero sí que podría realizar unas cuantas llamadas y pedir hora para aquella tarde, cuando saliera de trabajar.

Asintió con un gesto.

—Buena idea. Gracias.

Él asintió también y terminó de cerrar la puerta, apartándose del coche. Alzó una mano para despedirla y seguidamente se encaminó hacia su propio automóvil. Antes siquiera de haber abierto la puerta del mismo, Rukia ya conducía el Viper calle abajo.

De modo que tal vez pudiera llevarse bien con él, pensó con una leve sonrisa. Ciertamente, la noche anterior él y sus esposas fueron de gran ayuda. A pesar de haberse entretenido a charlar con él, aún llegó temprano a trabajar, lo cual le dio tiempo para salir con cuidado del coche. Hoy el cartel que colgaba sobre los botones del ascensor rezaba: FALLAR NO ES UNA OPCIÓN; VIENE INCLUIDO EN TU SOFTWARE. No sabía por qué, pero pensó que a la dirección le sentaría peor aquel cartel que el del día anterior, pero probablemente todos los pirados y locos de las dos primeras plantas lo encontrarían graciosísimo.

La oficina se fue llenando gradualmente. Las conversaciones de aquella mañana giraban exclusivamente alrededor al artículo aparecido en el boletín, divididas al cincuenta por ciento entre el contenido del mismo y la especulación sobre la identidad de las cuatro autoras. La mayoría opinaban que el artículo entero había sido producto de la inventiva del autor, que las cuatro amigas eran ficticias, lo cual favorecía estupendamente a Rukia. Mantuvo la boca cerrada y los dedos cruzados.

—He escaneado el artículo y se lo he enviado a mi primo de Tokio —oyó decir a uno que pasaba por el pasillo. Estaba bastante segura de que aquel individuo no estaba hablando de un artículo del Tokio News. Genial. Aquello se estaba extendiendo.

Como hizo una mueca de dolor con sólo pensar en tener que entrar y salir del coche varias veces para ir a almorzar, se contentó con tomar unas galletas de mantequilla de cacahuete y un refresco en la sala de café. Podría haberle pedido a Tatsuki o a alguna de las otras que le trajera algo para almorzar, pero no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones de por qué tenía problemas para meterse en el coche. Decir que se había encarado con un borracho sonaría a fanfarronada, cuando en realidad lo que pasó es que estaba demasiado furiosa para pensar en lo que hacía. En aquel momento entró Senna Mirokumaru y sacó del frigorífico el pulcro paquete que constituía su almuerzo. Tomó un emparedado (pechuga de pavo y lechuga con pan integral), una taza de sopa de verduras (que calentó en el microondas) y una naranja.

Rukia suspiró, debatiéndose entre la envidia y el odio. ¿Cómo podía gustar a alguien una persona que era tan organizada? Las personas como Senna estaban en el mundo para hacer que todos los demás parecieran ineficaces. Si lo hubiera pensado antes, también ella podría haberse traído el almuerzo, en lugar de tener que conformarse con galletas de mantequilla de cacahuete y una tónica sin azúcar.

— ¿Te importa que me siente contigo? —le preguntó Senna, y Rukia experimentó una punzada de culpabilidad. Dado que eran las dos únicas personas que había en la sala, debería haber invitado a Senna a sentarse. La mayoría de la gente de Soul Society se habría sentado sin más, pero quizá Senna se había visto mal recibida tantas veces que ya se sentía en la obligación de preguntar.

—Claro —respondió Rukia, tratando de poner un poco de calor en el tono de voz —. Me encantaría tenerte de compañía.

Si fuera católica, desde luego tendría que confesarse por haber dicho aquello; era una mentira aún más grande que decir que su padre no tenía ni idea de coches. Senna dispuso su almuerzo nutritivo y atractivo, y se sentó a la mesa. Dio un pequeño mordisco al emparedado y masticó con delicadeza, se limpió la boca, y acto seguido tomó una cucharada igualmente pequeña de sopa, tras lo cual se limpió la boca otra vez. Rukia la observó hipnotizada. Imaginaba que los Victorianos debían de tener los mismos modales a la mesa. Ella tenía buenos modales, pero al lado de Senna se sentía como una salvaje.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Senna dijo:

—Supongo que habrás visto el asqueroso boletín de ayer.

Asqueroso era uno de los términos favoritos de Senna, según había observado Rukia.

—Imagino que te refieres a ese artículo —dijo, porque no parecía valer la pena andarse por las ramas—. Le eché un vistazo. No lo leí entero.

—Las personas así me hacen sentir vergüenza de ser mujer. Bueno, aquello era pasarse un poco. Rukia sabía que no debía menear el tema, porque Senna era Senna y nada iba a cambiarla. Pero algún diablillo que correteaba por dentro de ella —vale, el mismo diablillo que siempre la empujaba a abrir la boca cuando debería mantenerla cerrada— la hizo decir:

— ¿Por qué? A mí me han parecido sinceras.

Senna dejó el emparedado y miró a Rukia con expresión escandalizada.

— ¿Sinceras? Hablaban como si fueran fulanas. Lo único que querían en un hombre era dinero y un enorme... un enorme...

—Pene —terminó Rukia, ya que por lo visto Senna no conocía aquella palabra—. Pero yo no creo que fuera eso lo único que querían. Creo recordar algo acerca de fidelidad y fiabilidad, sentido del humor...

Senna desechó todo aquello con un gesto de la mano.

—Cree eso si te apetece, pero el tema central del artículo era el sexo y el dinero. Resultaba obvio. También era malévolo y cruel, no tienes más que pensar cómo se sentirán los hombres que no tienen dinero ni un... una cosa enorme.

—Pene —interrumpió Rukia—. Se llama pene.

Senna apretó los labios.

—Hay cosas de las que no se debe hablar en público, pero ya me be fijado otras veces en que tú tienes la lengua bastante sucia.

—¡En absoluto! —exclamó Rukia acaloradamente—. Reconozco que a veces digo maldiciones, pero estoy intentando dejar de decirlos, y «pene» no es una palabrota; es el término correcto para designar una parte del cuerpo, igual que decir «pierna». ¿O es que también tienes objeciones respecto a las piernas?

Senna aferró el borde de la mesa con ambas manos, tan fuerte que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Aspiró profundamente antes de decir:

—Tal como iba diciendo, imagina cómo se van a sentir esos hombres. Pensarán que no son lo bastante buenos, que son inferiores en cierto modo.

—Los hay que lo son —musitó Rukia. Ella lo sabía bien. Había estado prometida con tres de aquellos tipos inferiores, y no lo decía pensando en sus genitales.

—No se debe hacer que nadie se sienta así —dijo Senna elevando el tono de voz. Dio otro bocado al emparedado y Rukia vio, para su sorpresa, que le temblaban las manos. Estaba alterada de verdad.

—Mira, yo creo que la mayor parte de la gente que leyó el artículo lo consideró gracioso —dijo en tono conciliador—. Está claro que pretendía ser un chiste.

—Pues a mí no me lo parece en absoluto. Era grosero, sucio y mezquino.

Se acabó la reconciliación.

—No estoy de acuerdo —replicó Rukia de manera tajante, al tiempo que recogía los restos de su comida y los depositaba en un cubo de la basura—. Yo creo que la gente ve lo que quiere ver. Una persona mezquina espera que los demás lo sean también, del mismo modo que las personas que tienen una mente calenturienta ven obscenidades por todas partes.

Senna se puso blanca, y después roja.

—¿Estás diciendo que yo tengo una mente calenturienta?

—Tómatelo como te venga en gana.

Rukia regresó a su despacho antes de que aquella pequeña disputa se convirtiera en una guerra abierta. ¿Qué le estaba pasando últimamente? Primero su vecino, ahora Senna. Según parecía, no era capaz de llevarse bien con nadie, ni siquiera con Kon. Por supuesto, nadie se llevaba bien con Senna, así que no sabía si contarla a ella, pero desde luego que estaba realizando un importante esfuerzo por hacer buenas migas con Ichigo.

De modo que Ichigo le caía mal; era evidente que ella también había logrado caerle mal a él. El problema estribaba en que no tenía práctica en llevarse bien con los hombres; desde la ruptura de su tercer compromiso, se había alejado bastante de ellos. Pero ¿qué mujer no habría hecho lo mismo, con semejante historial? Tres compromisos y tres rupturas a los veintitrés años de edad no constituían precisamente un carrerón. Y no era porque ella fuera un adefesio; tenía un espejo, el cual reflejaba una mujer guapa y esbelta. Fue muy popular en el instituto, tan popular que se prometió con Kira, la estrella del equipo de béisbol, en el último curso. Pero ella deseaba ir a la universidad y Kira quería probar fortuna con el béisbol, y sin saber cómo ambos se distanciaron. La carrera de Kira en el béisbol fue imposible también. Luego llegó Kaien. En aquella época Rukia tenía veintiún años y estaba recién salida de la universidad. Alan esperó hasta la noche anterior a la boda para hacerla saber que estaba enamorado de una ex novia, y que salió con ella sólo para demostrar que había superado de verdad su anterior noviazgo, pero que no había funcionado, lo siento, sin rencor, ¿eh?

Claro. Ni lo sueñes, cabrón.

Después de Kaien, con el tiempo, se comprometió con Hisagi, pero quizá para entonces ya se había vuelto demasiado desconfiada para comprometerse de verdad. Por la razón que fuera, cuando él se lo pidió y ella respondió que sí, ambos parecieron dar marcha atrás y la relación terminó muriendo gradualmente. Los dos quedaron agradecidos de enterrarla por fin.

Suponía que podría haber seguido adelante y casarse con Hisagi, pese a la falta de entusiasmo por ambas partes, pero se alegraba de no haberlo hecho. ¿Y si hubieran tenido hijos, y luego se hubieran separado? Si tenía hijos alguna vez, Rukia quería que fuese en el seno de un matrimonio sólido, como el de sus padres. Nunca había pensado que el final de aquellos compromisos fuera culpa suya; dos de ellos habían sido por decisión mutua, y el otro estaba claro que había sido culpa de Kaien, pero... ¿no le pasaría algo a ella? Por lo visto no había suscitado deseo sexual, ni mucho menos devoción, en los hombres con los que había salido. La sacó de aquellos sombríos pensamientos la aparición de Tatsuki asomando la cabeza por la puerta del despacho. Estaba pálida.

—Ha venido un reportero de News a hablar con Dawna —dijo impulsivamente

—. Dios, ¿crees tú qué...?

Tatsuki miró a Rukia; Rukia miró a Tatsuki.

—Mierda —dijo Rukia disgustada, y Tatsuki se encontraba tan alterada que ni siquiera exigió el yen que le correspondía.

(***)

Aquella noche, Sen tenía la vista fija en el boletín, leyendo una y otra vez el artículo. Era una obscenidad, pura obscenidad. Le temblaban las manos, lo cual hacía bailar las pequeñas palabras. ¿Es que no sabían lo mucho que dolía aquello? ¿Cómo eran capaces de reírse?

Le entraron ganas de arrojar el boletín a la basura, pero no pudo. Se consumía de angustia. No podía creer que de hecho estuviera trabajando con las personas que habían dicho todas aquellas cosas que tanto daño hacían, que se burlaban y aterrorizaban...

Aspiró profundamente. Tenía que controlarse, eso era lo que le habían dicho los médicos. Tú tómate las pastillas y contrólate. Y así lo hizo. Había sido bueno, muy bueno, durante mucho tiempo. En ocasiones incluso consiguió olvidarse de sí mismo.

Pero ya no. Ahora no podía olvidar. Esto era demasiado importante. ¿Quiénes serían? Necesitaba saberlo. Tenía que saberlo.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** soy feliz, muy feliz por su respuestas al anterior capítulo así que les dejo otro jeje ya que proximamente me ire de vacaciones y les tengo que dejar una probadita más de la historia =D

Me hacen una muy buena y excelente idea de alargar los capítulos pero lo siento! Así están hechos que mas quisiera yo alargarlos =(


	8. Chapter 8

La obra literaria pertenece a LINDA HOWARD y los nombres de los personajes a TITE KUBO, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

_Capítulo 7_

Era como tener la espada de Damocles pendiendo sobre la cabeza, pensó Rukia con el ánimo deprimido la mañana siguiente. Aún no había caído, pero sabía que caería. El «cuándo» dependía del tiempo que úrdase Dawna en revelar que había recibido aquella lista de Rangiku. Una vez que se conociera la identidad de Rangiku, bien podían empezar todas a llevar un cartel que dijera: «Soy culpable».

La pobre Tatsuki estaba enferma de preocupación, y si Rukia estuviera casada con Renji Abarai, lo más probable era que también ella estuviera enferma de preocupación. ¿Cómo era posible que lo que había sido una broma inocente entre cuatro amigas se hubiera convertido en algo que podía incluso romper un matrimonio?

Una vez más, no durmió bien. Había tomado más aspirinas para sus músculos doloridos, se había dado un baño caliente, y para cuando se fue a la cama se sentía ya mucho más cómoda. El hecho de preocuparse por aquel maldito artículo la mantuvo despierta ya pasada la hora habitual de acostarse, y despertó poco antes de amanecer.

Tenía auténtico pánico de comprar el periódico ese día, y en cuanto a ir a trabajar... antes prefería luchar con otro borracho. Sobre grava suelta. Se tomó un café y contempló cómo iba clareando el cielo. Era evidente que Kon la había perdonado por despertarlo de nuevo, porque se sentó a su lado a lamerse las patas y ronroneaba cada vez que ella lo rascaba detrás de las orejas con gesto distraído.

Lo que sucedió a continuación no fue culpa suya. Rukia estaba de pie junto al fregadero, lavando la taza que había usado, cuando se encendió la luz de la cocina de la casa de enfrente y entró Ichigo en su campo visual.

Rukia dejó de respirar. Los pulmones se le encogieron, y dejó de respirar.

—Santo cielo bendito —murmuró, y entonces consiguió inhalar aire. Estaba viendo una porción mayor de Ichigo de la que había esperado ver nunca; en realidad, lo estaba viendo todo. Ichigo estaba de pie enfrente del frigorífico, completamente desnudo. Apenas tuvo tiempo de admirar sus posaderas antes de que él sacara una botella de zumo de naranja, desenroscase el tapón y se lo llevara a la boca al tiempo que daba media vuelta.

Rukia olvidó las posaderas. Resultaba más impresionante viniendo que yendo, y eso ya era decir algo, porque tenía un culito de lo más bueno. Aquel hombre estaba soberbiamente dotado.

—Dios mío, Kon —dijo con una exclamación ahogada—. ¡Fíjate!

Lo cierto era que Ichigo estaba buenísimo por todas partes. Era alto, de cintura delgada y musculatura fuerte. Rukia clavó la mirada un poco más arriba y vio que poseía un pecho atractivo y velloso. Ya sabía que era guapo de cara, si bien la tenía un tanto magullada. Ojos oscuros y sexy, dientes blancos y una risa agradable. Y soberbiamente dotado.

Se llevó una mano al pecho. El corazón estaba haciendo algo más que latir con fuerza; estaba intentando abrirse paso a golpes a través del esternón. A aquella excitación se unieron también otras partes de su cuerpo. En un instante de locura, pensó en correr hacia su casa y servirle de colchón.

Ajeno al tumulto que tenía lugar en el interior de Rukia, además de la impresionante vista que se le ofrecía al otro lado de la ventana, Kon continuaba lamiéndose las patas. Resultaba obvio que sus prioridades eran una auténtica diversión.

Rukia se agarró del fregadero para no desmoronarse y terminar en el suelo. Menos mal que había renunciado a los hombres, porque de lo contrario tal vez hubiera cruzado a la carrera los dos caminos de entrada y se hubiera presentado directamente en la puerta de la cocina del vecino. Pero con hombres o sin ellos, todavía apreciaba el arte, y su vecino era una obra de arte, una mezcla entre la clásica estatua griega y una estrella del porno.

No le apetecía en absoluto hacerlo, pero tenía que decirle que cerrase las cortinas; era lo propio por parte de una vecina, ¿no? Ciegamente, sin querer perderse ni un momento del espectáculo, fue a coger el teléfono, pero se detuvo. No sólo no sabía su número, sino que ni siquiera sabía cómo se apellidaba. Menuda vecina era; llevaba dos semanas y media viviendo allí y todavía no se había presentado, aunque si él era buen policía habría averiguado el nombre de ella. Por supuesto, él tampoco había corrido a presentarse. Si no fuera por la señora Kojima, Rukia ni sabría que su nombre de pila era Ichigo.

Pero aquello no la amilanó. Había anotado el número de teléfono de la señora Kojima, y logró despegar la mirada del espectáculo que tenía delante durante el tiempo suficiente para leerlo. Marcó el número, preocupada aunque ya era tarde, de que tal vez no se hubieran levantado aún de la cama.

La señora Kojima respondió al primer timbrazo.

—¡Diga! —contestó con un entusiasmo tal, que Rukia supo que no la había despertado.

—Hola, señora Kojima, soy Rukia Kuchiki, su vecina de al lado. ¿Qué tal está? —Había que obedecer las normas de cortesía, y con las generaciones más mayores eso podía llevar algún tiempo. Albergaba la esperanza de tardar unos diez o quince minutos.

Observó cómo Ichigo apuraba el zumo de naranja y arrojaba el recipiente vacío.

—¡Oh, Rukia! ¡Cuánto me alegro de hablar con usted! —dijo la señora Kojima como si ella hubiera estado de viaje fuera del país, o algo así. Evidentemente, la señora Kojima era una de esas personas que hablan con signos de exclamación cuando están al teléfono—. ¡Estamos bien, muy bien! ¿Y usted?

—Bien —respondió Rukia de modo automático, sin perderse un minuto de la acción. Ahora Ichigo estaba sacando la leche. ¡Dios santo! ¡No iría a mezclar leche con zumo de naranja! Abrió el envase y lo olisqueó. Sus bíceps se contrajeron al levantar el brazo—. Dios de los cielos —susurró Rukia. Quedó claro que la leche no había superado la inspección, porque Ichigo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó el cartón a un lado.

—¿Cómo ha dicho? —dijo la señora Kojima.

—Er... He dicho bien, sólo bien. —Rukia apartó la atención del derrotero caprichoso que llevaba—. Señora Kojima, ¿cómo se apellida Ichigo? Necesito llamarlo para una cosa. —Menudo eufemismo.

—Kurosaki, querida. Ichigo Kurosaki. Pero yo tengo su número. Es el mismo que tenían sus abuelos. De lo cual me alegro, porque así lo recuerdo sin esfuerzo. Resulta más fácil hacerse viejo que hacerse sabio, ya sabe. —Se rió de su propio ingenio. Rukia rió también, aunque no supo de qué. Buscó a tientas un lápiz. La señora Kojima le recitó despacio el número y Rukia lo anotó, lo cual no era nada fácil de hacer sin mirar lo que estaba escribiendo. Tenía los músculos del cuello agarrotados en la posición vertical, así que no le quedaba más remedio que mirar hacia la cocina de la casa de al lado.

Dio las gracias a la señora Kojima y se despidió, y a continuación respiró hondo. Tenía que hacerlo. Por mucho daño que le causara, por mucho que la privara de algo importante, tenía que llamar a Ichigo. Aspiró otra bocanada de aire y marcó su número. Vio que él cruzaba la cocina y tomaba un teléfono inalámbrico. Estaba de pie, de perfil respecto a ella. Madre mía. Se le llenó la boca de saliva. Aquel maldito hombre la tenía babeando.

—Kurosaki.

Su voz profunda sonó ronca, como si aún no estuviera despierto del todo, y aquella única palabra tenía un tono de irritación.

—Er... ¿Ichigo?

—¿Sí?

No es que fuera la más entusiasta de las reacciones. Rukia intentó tragar saliva y descubrió que le costaba hacerlo con la lengua colgando. Volvió a introducirla en la boca y lanzó un suspiro de arrepentimiento.

—Soy Rukia, su vecina. Odio tener que decirle esto, pero quizá debiera usted... cerrar las cortinas.

Él giró a toda velocidad para mirar de frente a la ventana, y los dos se observaron fijamente el uno al otro. Ichigo no se apartó hacia un lado ni se agachó para que Rukia no lo viera, ni hizo nada que pudiera indicar vergüenza. En vez de eso, sonrió abiertamente. Maldición, ojalá no hubiera hecho tal cosa.

—Se ha dado un buen lote, ¿eh? —le preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba a la ventana y estiraba la mano hacia las cortinas.

—Pues sí. —Se había pasado cinco minutos enteros sin parpadear, por lo menos

—. Gracias. —Ichigo cerró las cortinas, y al instante todo su cuerpo se puso de luto.

—Ha sido un placer —rió él—. Tal vez un día pueda devolverme el favor.

Colgó antes de que Rukia pudiera replicar, lo cual fue una suerte, porque estaba sin habla. Mientras bajaba las persianas se dio mentalmente una palmada en la frente. ¡Idiota! Lo único que tenía que hacer en cualquier momento era cerrar sus propias persianas.

—Sí, debo de ser idiota —le dijo a Kon.

La trastornó la idea de desvestirse enfrente de él... y también la excitó. ¿Qué era, una exhibicionista? Nunca lo había sido en el pasado, pero ahora... Tenía los pezones duros, le sobresalían como si fueran dos frambuesas, y en cuanto al resto de su cuerpo... Bueno. Nunca le había gustado el sexo casual, pero aquel súbito deseo por Ichigo el tipejo, precisamente él, la había dejado anonadada. ¿Cómo podía pasar de tipejo a tío bueno con sólo quitarse la ropa?

—¿Tan superficial soy? —le preguntó a Kon, y reflexionó un instante sobre ello, y después asintió—. Puedes apostar que sí.

Kon maulló, evidentemente de acuerdo con ella. Oh, Dios. ¿Cómo iba a poder mirar otra vez a Ichigo sin recordar cómo era desnudo? ¿Cómo iba a poder hablarle sin sonrojarse ni que notara que tenía un grave problema de calentón por su cuerpo? Se sentía mucho más cómoda teniéndolo de adversario que viéndolo como objeto de deseo. Prefería que sus objetos de deseo se mantuvieran a una distancia segura... digamos, en la pantalla de un cine.

Pero él no se había sentido violento, así que ¿por qué iba a sentirse violenta ella? Ambos eran adultos, ¿no? Ya había visto hombres desnudos otras veces, sólo que nunca había visto a Ichigo. ¿Por qué no podía tener una barriga de bebedor de cerveza y una salchicha marchita, en lugar de unos abdominales duros como piedras y una impresionante erección matutina?

Comenzó a babear de nuevo.

—Esto es deplorable —dijo en voz alta—. Tengo treinta años, no soy una adolescente de las que gritan cuando ven a... quienquiera que sea el que está de moda.

Al menos debería ser capaz de controlar mis glándulas salivales. Pero sus glándulas salivales opinaban de modo distinto. Cada vez que le venía a la cabeza una imagen de Ichigo, lo cual sucedía aproximadamente cada diez segundos — tenía que disfrutar de ella durante unos nueve segundos antes de apartarla de su mente —, se veía obligada a tragar saliva. Una y otra vez.

El día anterior se había ido temprano a trabajar, al mismo tiempo que se iba Ichigo. Si hoy se fuera a su hora acostumbrada, él ya se habría ido, ¿no? Pero Ichigo había dicho que formaba parte de un equipo especial y que tenía un horario irregular, por lo tanto podía marcharse a cualquier hora. No podía programarse a sí misma para no coincidir con él; tendría que proceder como de costumbre y mantener los dedos cruzados. Quizás al día siguiente pudiera enfrentarse a él con mayor compostura, pero hoy no, desde luego no con todo el cuerpo revolucionado y las glándulas salivales trabajando horas extra. Se olvidaría de ello y se prepararía para ir a trabajar.

Se plantó delante del armario abierto, sumida en un dilema. ¿Qué se ponía una cuando existía la posibilidad de encontrarse con el vecino al que acababa de ver desnudo?

Gracias a Dios que tenía un rasguño en la rodilla, decidió por fin. Tendría que llevar pantalón o falda larga hasta que se le curase la herida, lo cual le impedía pasearse con aquel vestido negro de tirantes y por encima de la rodilla que solía ponerse en las fiestas cuando quería tener un aspecto elegante y sofisticado. El vestido negro iba diciendo algo así como: «Mírame, ¿a que estoy sexy?», pero resultaba claramente inapropiado para ir a trabajar. El arañazo de la rodilla la salvaría de dar un importante paso en falso.

Mejor pecar de precavida, decidió por fin, y escogió el traje de pantalón más serio que tenía. Poco importaba que siempre le hubiera gustado el modo en que los pantalones se le adherían al trasero, o que suscitara unos cuantos comentarios de admiración por parte del contingente masculino de la empresa; aquel día no iba a ver a Ichigo. Tenía que sentirse todavía más incómodo que ella por lo ocurrido. Si alguien tenía que evitar a alguien, sería él quien la evitaría a ella.

¿Le habría dirigido un hombre avergonzado aquella sonrisa malévola? Él sabía que estaba bueno; más que bueno, maldita sea. En un esfuerzo por desviar sus pensamientos de exactamente cuan bueno estaba Ichigo, encendió la televisión para ver el informativo matinal mientras se vestía y se maquillaba.

Se estaba aplicando una barra correctora al hematoma de la mejilla cuando la locutora del informativo local dijo en tono festivo:

—_Freud jamás descubrió lo que quieren las mujeres. Sin embargo, si hubiera hablado con cuatro mujeres de esta zona, hubiera sabido la respuesta a su famosa pregunta. Averigüe si su marido o novio es el hombre perfecto en cuanto regresemos, después de la publicidad_.

Rukia se quedó tan estupefacta que ni siquiera se le ocurrió una palabrota que soltar. De pronto sintió que se le debilitaban las piernas, y se derrumbó sobre la taza del inodoro. Dawna, la muy bruja, debió de delatarlas inmediatamente. No... Si tuviera nombres, el teléfono no habría dejado de sonar. Hasta el momento seguían siendo anónimas, pero aquello iba a cambiar aquel mismo día.

Corrió al dormitorio y marcó el número de Tatsuki, rezando en silencio para que su amiga aún no se hubiera ido a trabajar. Tatsuki vivía más lejos que ella, de modo que salía de casa un poco más temprano.

—Diga. —La voz de Tatsuki sonó apresurada y un tanto irritable.

—Soy Rukia. ¿Has visto las noticias esta mañana?

—No, ¿por qué?

—La noticia es el hombre perfecto.

—Oh, Dios mío. — Tatsuki pareció estar a punto de desmayarse, o de vomitar, o de ambas cosas.

—Todavía no tienen nuestros nombres, creo yo, porque no ha llamado nadie. Pero alguien de Soul Society se lo imaginará hoy, y eso quiere decir que para después de comer será de dominio general.

—Pero no va a salir por televisión, ¿no? Renji siempre ve el informativo.

—¿Quién sabe? —Rukia se frotó la frente—. Supongo que dependerá de lo que dure hoy el informativo. Pero si fuera tú, yo desconectaría todos los teléfonos y desenchufaría el que está enganchado al contestador automático.

—Hecho —dijo Tatsuki guardó silencio unos instantes y dijo en tono sombrío—: Supongo que descubriré si Renji y yo tenemos algo que merezca la pena conservar, ¿no crees? No puedo esperar que esté contento con todo esto, pero sí espero que sea comprensivo. Después de hablar del hombre perfecto la semana pasada, he estado pensando un poco, y... bueno...

Y Renji no había salido muy bien parado de la comparación, pensó Rukia.

—Pensándolo mejor —dijo Tatsuki en voz muy baja—, no voy a desconectar los teléfonos. Si ha de ocurrir, prefiero enfrentarme a ello.

Después de colgar, Rukia se dio prisa en terminar de arreglarse. La rápida llamada telefónica no le había llevado mucho tiempo, y la pausa publicitaria de la televisión estaba terminando ya. Entonces, la voz alegre de la locutora la hizo encogerse.

—_Cuatro mujeres de esta zona han dado a conocer su lista de requisitos del hombre perfecto..._

Tres minutos más tarde, Rukia cerró los ojos y se dejó caer débilmente contra el tocador. ¡Tres minutos! Tres minutos era una eternidad en los medios de comunicación. Precisamente aquel día no había habido tiroteos, accidentes que bloqueasen las autopistas, una guerra, una hambruna... ¡cualquier cosa para no sacar en las noticias aquella historia insignificante!

En el informativo no habían mencionado los requisitos más groseros, pero se aseguraron de que los espectadores supieran que podían obtener la Lista, como la habían denominado, y el artículo que la acompañaba, en su totalidad, en la página web de la emisora. Entrevistaron a hombres y mujeres para conocer su reacción a los puntos de la Lista. Por lo visto, todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en los cinco primeros requisitos, pero a partir de allí las opiniones empezaban a divergir; en general las mujeres tenían una opinión y los hombres otra.

A lo mejor si se tomara una semana de vacaciones, empezando inmediatamente, todo aquello se hubiera desinflado para cuando regresara de Alaska.

Pero eso sería la salida propia de un cobarde. Si Tatsuki necesitaba apoyo, Rukia sabía que tenía que estar presente para prestárselo. También Rangiku podría enfrentarse al final de su relación, pero en opinión de Rukia, quedarse sin Gin no significaría una pérdida tan grande, y además Rangiku se merecía una regañina por habérselo contado todo a Dawna.

Avanzando con miedo a cada paso que daba, se obligó a sí misma a salir y dirigirse al coche. Mientras abría la portezuela, oyó una puerta que se abría detrás de ella y automáticamente volvió la vista hacia atrás. Por espacio de unos instantes se quedó mirando fijamente a Ichigo, que estaba echando la llave a la puerta de la cocina; entonces volvió aquel recuerdo arrollándolo todo y el pánico la hizo manotear con el tirador de la puerta.

Nada como un poco de escándalo para hacer que una mujer se olvide de que desea evitar a un determinado hombre, pensó furiosamente. ¿No habría estado observándola?

—¿Ya se siente mejor hoy? —le preguntó Ichigo, acercándose.

—Estoy bien. —Rukia arrojó su bolso en el asiento del pasajero y se situó detrás del volante.

—No lo ponga ahí—aconsejó el vecino—. Cuando se detenga en un semáforo, puede acercarse alguien, romper la ventanilla del coche, agarrar el bolso y desaparecer antes de que usted se dé cuenta de qué está pasando.

Rukia cogió sus gafas de sol y se las puso, patéticamente agradecida por la protección que éstas le proporcionaron cuando se atrevió a mirar a Ichigo.

—¿Y dónde debería ponerlo, entonces?

—El sitio más seguro es el maletero.

—Eso resulta muy incómodo.

Él se encogió de hombros. Aquel movimiento hizo que Rukia se percatara de la anchura de sus hombros, y eso le recordó otras partes de su cuerpo. Sintió un calor que empezaba a subirle a las mejillas. ¿Por qué no podía ser un borracho? ¿Por qué no seguía vistiendo pantalones de algodón y una camiseta sucia y hecha jirones, en vez de un pantalón de color tostado claro y una camisa de seda azul oscura? Alrededor de su fuerte cuello llevaba una corbata floja de colores crema, azul y carmín, y una chaqueta en la mano. Aquella enorme pistola negra iba guardada en una funda pegada a su riñón derecho. Lucía un aspecto duro y competente, y demasiado atractivo para la paz de espíritu de Rukia.

—Lamento haberla incomodado esta mañana —dijo Ichigo—. Todavía estaba medio dormido y no me fijé en las ventanas.

Rukia logró alzarse de hombros en un gesto de indiferencia.

—No me ha incomodado. Son accidentes que ocurren. —Descasa marcharse, pero él estaba tan cerca que no podía cerrar la portezuela del coche. Ichigo se agachó en cuclillas en la V que formaban el coche y la puerta abierta.

—¿Está segura de que se encuentra bien? Aún no me ha insultado, y llevamos hablando... —consultó su reloj— unos treinta segundos ya.

—Hoy estoy de buen humor —repuso ella en tono terminante—. Ahorro energía por si sucede algo importante.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Ésa es mi chica. Ya me siento mejor. —Alargó una mano y la tocó levemente en la mejilla—. Ha desaparecido el hematoma.

—No, aún lo tengo. El maquillaje es algo maravilloso.

—Ciertamente.

Su dedo resbaló hasta la hendidura de la barbilla y la tocó ligeramente antes de retirarse. Rukia se quedó petrificada, atrapada por la súbita revelación de que el vecino estaba coqueteando con ella, por el amor de Dios, y el corazón volvió a querer salírsele del pecho.

Ay, Dios.

—No me bese —dijo en tono de advertencia, porque él parecía estar más cerca aunque no lo había visto moverse, y su mirada estaba fija en su rostro, esa mirada tan intensa que adoptan los hombres antes de hacer su movimiento.

—No es ésa mi intención —replicó él sonriendo apenas—. No me he traído el látigo y la silla. —Se incorporó y dio un paso atrás con la mano en la puerta del coche para cerrarla. Hizo una pausa y miró a Rukia—. Además, en este preciso momento no tengo tiempo. Los dos tenemos que ir a trabajar, y no me gustan las cosas precipitadas. Necesitaré un par de horas, por lo menos.

Rukia sabía que debía mantener la boca cerrada. Sabía que debía limitarse a cerrar la portezuela y arrancar. Pero en vez de eso dijo sin pensar:

—¿Un par de horas?

—Sí. —Él le dedicó otra de aquellas sonrisas peligrosas y lentas—. Aún sería mejor tres horas, porque me imagino que cuando efectivamente la bese, los dos terminaremos desnudos.


	9. Chapter 9

La obra literaria pertenece a LINDA HOWARDy los nombres de los personajes a TITE KUBO, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento del público

* * *

**_Capítulo 8_**

—Oh—musitó Rukia para sí mientras conducía con el piloto automático, lo cual en el tráfico era más que arriesgado.

«¿Oh?» ¿Qué clase de respuesta inteligente era aquélla? ¿Por qué no le había dicho algo como: «Ni lo sueñe, amigo» o quizá: «Dios santo, ¿es que se ha helado el infierno y yo no me he enterado?» ¿Por qué no pudo decir cualquier otra cosa que no fuera «oh», por todos los santos? Hasta durmiendo era capaz de hacerlo mejor

No lo había dicho en tono indiferente, como si le estuvieran pidiendo información y la respuesta no fuera muy interesante. No, aquella maldita sílaba le había salido tan débil que ni siquiera había quedado registrada en el podómetro. Ahora él pensaría que lo único que tenía que hacer era darse un paseíto hasta la casa de ella y la vecinita caería rendida a sus pies.

Lo peor de todo era que tal vez tuviera razón.

No, no, no, no, no. A ella no le iban las aventuras casuales, y tampoco se le daban bien las serias, de modo que aquello daba por finiquitado el tema de los romances. Por nada del mundo iba a tener un escarceo con el vecino de al lado, al que sólo un día antes —¿o había sido dos días antes?— lo consideraba un «tipejo»

Ni siquiera le gustaba. Bueno, no mucho. Desde luego admiraba la manera en que había reducido y puesto boca abajo a aquel borracho. Había ocasiones en las que la fuerza bruta era la única respuesta satisfactoria; se sintió enormemente satisfecha al ver a aquel borracho aplastado contra el suelo y manejado con tanta facilidad como si fuera un niño pequeño.

¿Había en Ichigo algo más que le gustara, aparte de su cuerpo —eso se daba por sentado— y de su capacidad para manejar a borrachos? Reflexionó durante unos momentos. Había también un rasgo atractivo en un hombre que renovaba los armarios de la cocina, aunque no supo decir exactamente qué podía ser; ¿un toque de sentido hogareño, quizá? Estaba claro que necesitaba algo que contrarrestara aquel pavoneo de macho. Sólo que él no se pavoneaba; se paseaba. No necesitaba pavonearse llevando al cinto una pistola tan grande como un secador de pelo. En lo que se refería a símbolos fálicos, desde luego los tenía bien marcados... aunque no es que necesitara símbolos, con el instrumento de verdad que tenía dentro de los pantalones...

Aferró con fuerza el volante en un intento de controlar la respiración. Conectó el aire acondicionado y ajustó las salidas de ventilación para que el aire le diera en la cara. Sentía los pezones tensos, y sabía que si los mirara se los encontraría erguidos como soldaditos

Está bien. Aquí el problema radicaba en un caso grave de excitación sexual. El hecho estaba allí, y ella tenía que afrontarlo, lo cual quería decir que tendría que comportarse como una adulta sensata e inteligente y conseguirse unas píldoras anticonceptivas lo antes posible. En cualquier momento iba a venirle la regla, lo cual era una suerte; podría comprar las píldoras y empezar a tomarlas casi de inmediato. Pero no iba a decírselo a él. Las píldoras eran sólo una precaución, por si acaso sus hormonas se imponían sobre su materia gris. Jamás le había sucedido nada tan tonto, pero es que jamás se había prácticamente derretido de aquella manera al ver la parte sobresaliente de un hombre.

¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo?, se preguntó furiosa. No era la primera vez que veía partes sobresalientes. Era verdad que la de Ichigo resultaba impresionante, pero cuando era una jovencita curiosa en su época universitaria había visto un par de películas porno y había hojeado ocasionalmente la revista Playgirl, de modo que había visto cosas mayores. Además, pese a lo que se habían divertido hablando del hombre perfecto y lo grande que debía tener el pene, dicha parte del cuerpo no era ni con mucho tan importante como el hombre al que estaba unida.

El hombre perfecto. Los recuerdos volvieron a ella igual que una bofetada. Maldita sea, ¿cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Pues igual que se había olvidado de Ichigo y de su Hombre Feliz porque estaba preocupada por aquel tonto noticiario, así fue. Como distracciones, aquellas dos cosas podían competir en importancia con, digamos, el hecho de que se le estuviera quemando la casa.

Hoy debía ser un día más bien tranquilo, pensó. De las ochocientas cuarenta y tres personas que trabajaban en Soul Society, existía la posibilidad de que varias de las que la conocían a ella y a sus amigas hubieran visto el informativo y adivinaran sus identidades. Alguien preguntaría directamente a Dawna, ésta revelaría el resto de la información, y la noticia se extendería como un reguero de pólvora por todo el edificio, a la velocidad del correo electrónico. Pero mientras dicha información permaneciera dentro de Soul Society, Tatsuki tendría al menos una oportunidad de impedir que se enterara Renji. Éste no guardaba mucha relación con los compañeros de trabajo de su mujer, excepto su asistencia obligatoria a la fiesta de Navidad de la empresa, en la que solía vérselo aburrido.

Seguro que habría algo más importante que sucedería aquel día, si no a escala nacional, sí en el ámbito local. Aquellos eran los temidos días de la canícula del verano, cuando no se celebraban sesiones en el Congreso y todos los senadores y representantes se habían ido a su casa o se encontraban recorriendo el mundo en viaje oficial, de modo que no habría muchas noticias nacionales a menos que tuviera lugar algún tipo de catástrofe. No deseaba que se estrellase un avión ni nada parecido, pero tal vez pudiera suceder algo que no implicara pérdida de vidas.

Empezó a rezar para que se produjera una caída del mercado de valores de las que encogen el estómago... siempre que los mercados empezaran a recuperarse al final del día, naturalmente. No estaría nada mal vivir otra montaña rusa antes de una repentina subida hasta un máximo histórico; eso mantendría a los informativos ocupados el tiempo suficiente para que todo el mundo se olvidara del hombre perfecto.

Pero nada más llegar a la altura de la entrada de Soul Society, vio que sus esperanzas de tener una jornada tranquila habían sido en exceso optimistas. A un lado había aparcadas tres camionetas de informativos de televisión. Tres hombres de aspecto desaliñado armados con Minicams estaban filmando cada uno a una de las tres personas, un hombre y dos mujeres, que se encontraban frente a la valla con Soul Society al fondo. Los tres reporteros estaban lo bastante separados entre sí como para no entrar en sus respectivos campos visuales, y hablaban con gran entusiasmo a sus micrófonos. A Rukia se le encogió el estómago. Pero aún tenía esperanzas; todavía no había abierto la Bolsa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —fueron las primeras palabras que oyó al entrar en el edificio.

Frente a sí vio dos hombres bajando por el pasillo—. ¿Qué ocurre con los reporteros de televisión? ¿Es que alguien ha comprado la empresa, o hemos cerrado, o algo así?

—¿Has visto las noticias de esta mañana?

—No he tenido tiempo.

—Por lo visto, algunas de las mujeres que trabajan aquí han elaborado su propia definición del hombre perfecto. Todas las cadenas de televisión lo están tratando como una historia de interés humano, supongo.

—¿Y cuál es su definición del hombre perfecto? ¿Alguien que siempre baja la tapa del inodoro?

Oh, pensó Rukia. Se habían olvidado de aquella condición.

—No, según he oído, es el típico Boy Scout; fiel, sincero y que ayuda a las viejecitas a cruzar la calle, tonterías de ésas.

—Ah, pero eso puedo hacerlo perfectamente —dijo el primer hombre en tono de descubrimiento.

—¿Y entonces por qué no lo haces?

—No he dicho que quiera hacerlo.

Ambos rieron juntos. Rukia se divirtió con una maravillosa fantasía en la que los lanzaba a los dos de un puntapié de cabeza contra la puerta de enfrente, pero se contentó con preguntarles:

—¿Están diciendo que los dos son infieles? ¡Pues vaya ganga que son!

Ambos se dieron la vuelta como si se sorprendieran de verla allí, pero tenían que haber oído abrirse la puerta y los pasos de alguien que caminaba detrás de ellos, de modo que no se tragó aquella fingida inocencia. Conocía sus caras pero no sus nombres; eran directivos intermedios, de veintimuchos o treinta y pocos años, muy encopetados con sus camisas azules de seda francesas y sus conservadoras corbatas.

—Perdona —dijo el primero de ellos con falsa contrición—. No te habíamos visto.

—Claro —replicó Rukia poniendo los ojos en blanco. Pero enseguida se reprendió a sí misma; no tenía ninguna necesidad de participar en aquel tipo de conversaciones. Que aquella particular guerra entre sexos se librara sin ella; cuanta menos atención atrajeran ella y sus otras tres amigas, mejor para ellas.

En silencio, Rukia y los dos hombres se dirigieron hacia los ascensores. Hoy no había ningún cartelito puesto, lo cual echó en falta. En la oficina la esperaba Rangiku, con aspecto de sentirse tensa.

—Supongo que habrás visto las noticias —le dijo a Rukia.

Rukia afirmó con la cabeza.

—He llamado a Tatsuki y le he dado un toque de advertencia.

—No puedo decirte cuánto siento que haya ocurrido todo esto —dijo Rangiku bajando la voz al ver que entraba alguien por la puerta abierta.

—Ya lo sé —contestó Rukia con un suspiro. No tenía sentido seguir fastidiando a Rangiku; lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y aquello no era el fin del mundo, ni siquiera para Tatsuki. Si Renji se enterara de todo y se pusiera tan agresivo como para terminar divorciándose de su mujer, es que el matrimonio no era muy fuerte.

—Dawna les dio mi nombre —prosiguió Rangiku—. El teléfono me ha vuelto loca toda la mañana. Todas las cadenas quieren entrevistas, y también el News. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Has visto el artículo esta mañana?

Rukia se había olvidado por completo del periódico; el espectáculo porno que había presenciado en la casa de al lado le supuso una importante distracción. Negó con la cabeza. —Aún no he leído el periódico.

—De hecho es bastante gracioso. Se encuentra en la sección en que siempre meten recetas de cocina y cosas así, de modo que tal vez no lo haya leído mucha gente.

Daba gusto oír aquello; estaban tratando el asunto como un tema de interés humano más que como una noticia, y mucha gente nunca leía lo que todavía se consideraba la «sección femenina». A no ser que hablaran de un animal o un bebé, los artículos de interés humano tendían a olvidarse rápidamente. Éste ya había rebasado su esperanza natural de vida.

—¿Vas a hablar con ellos? Quiero decir, con los reporteros.

Rangiku negó con un gesto.

—De eso, nada. Si se tratara sólo de mí, sí, me divertiría un poco. ¿Qué más me da que Gin deje los calzoncillos hechos un revoltijo? Pero estando implicadas ustedes, la cosa es diferente.

— Tatsuki es la única que está preocupada de verdad. Ayer reflexioné sobre ello, y llegué a la conclusión de que yo no tengo nada que perder si sale a la luz mi nombre, de manera que no te preocupes por mí. Inoue tampoco parecía preocupada. Pero Tatsuki... — Rukia sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo—. Eso es un problema.

—Vaya por Dios. Yo, personalmente, no creo que supusiera una pérdida importante que rompiera con Renji, pero yo no soy Tatsuki, y probablemente ella piensa lo mismo de Gin. —Rangiku sonrió ampliamente—. Mierda, la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta yo pienso lo mismo de él.

En aquello estaban de acuerdo, pensó Rukia.

En aquel momento entró en la oficina Isane Kotetsu, que también estaba en nómina. A juzgar por cómo se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a Rangiku y a Rukia hablando, la cosa se había extendido.

—¡Anda! —dijo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara—. ¡Pero si son ustedes! Quiero decir, las cuatro amigas. Debería haberlo imaginado cuando leí el nombre de Rangiku, pero es ahora cuando he caído en la cuenta. Las otras dos son esa chica tan guapa del departamento de ventas y la otra de recursos humanos, ¿verdad? Las he visto almorzar juntas.

No merecía la pena negarlo. Rukia y Rangiku se miraron entre sí, y Rukia se encogió de hombros.

—¡Esto es genial! —exclamó Isane entusiasmada—. Ayer le enseñé el boletín a mi marido, y se puso furioso de verdad cuando llegó al número ocho de la lista, como si él no se volviera nunca a mirar a las mujeres de tetas grandes, ¿sabéis? Tuve que echarme a reír. Todavía sigue sin hablarme. —No parecía muy preocupada.

—Sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo un poco —dijo Rukia—. Esto se ha ido de las manos.

—Oh, yo creo que no. A mí me parece estupendo. Se lo he contado a mi hermana de Tokio, y me ha dicho que quiere una copia del artículo entero, no sólo el fragmento que ha salido esta mañana en el periódico.

—¿Tu hermana? —Rukia notó cómo le venía de nuevo aquella sensación en el estómago—. ¿Esa hermana tuya que trabaja para una de las cadenas?

—Para Tokio TV. Forma parte de la plantilla de "_Ohaiyo, Japón_".

Rangiku también empezó a alarmarse.

—Er... Sólo tendría un interés personal, ¿no?

—Le pareció muy gracioso. Pero no me sorprendería que recibierais una llamada del programa. Mencionó que la Lista daría pie para una historia estupenda. — Isane se fue hacia su mesa, contenta de haber puesto su granito de arena en darles publicidad.

Rukia sacó cuatro yens del bolso y se lo dio a Rangiku, y a continuación soltó cuatro maldiciones bien groseras.

—Vaya. —Rangiku parecía impresionada—. Nunca te había oído decir nada así.

—Lo reservo para las emergencias.

En aquel instante sonó el teléfono, y Rukia se lo quedó mirando, Dado que aún no eran las ocho, aquella llamada no podía ser de trabajo. Si contestaba, no podía ser más que alguna mala noticia. Al tercer timbre Rangiku descolgó.

—Nóminas —dijo en tono enérgico—. Ah, Tatsuki, soy Rangiku. Estábamos hablando... Oh, maldita sea. Cuánto lo siento, cariño —dijo, conforme iba cambiando el tono por otro de preocupación. Rukia le arrebató el auricular.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —exigió.

—Estoy al descubierto —respondió Tatsuki con desazón—. Acabo de leer los mensajes de mi correo de voz, y hay siete llamadas de reporteros. Seguro que ustedes tendrán esas mismas llamadas.

Rukia volvió la vista hacia la luz de mensajes. Estaba parpadeando como si tuviera un tic nervioso.

—Tal vez si Rangiku y yo hablásemos con ellos, dejarían fuera a Inoue y a ti — sugirió—. Lo único que quieren es un artículo, ¿no es así? Necesitan una cara para acompañarlo, luego el asunto quedará terminado y pasarán a otra cosa.

—Pero tienen todos nuestros nombres.

—Eso no quiere decir que necesiten cuatro entrevistas. Seguramente se contentarán con cualquier comentario.

Rangiku, que había seguido la conversación escuchando sólo lo que decía Rukia, dijo:

—Yo misma puedo encargarme de las entrevistas, si te parece que puede valer.

Tatsuki oyó la oferta de Rangiku.

—Supongo que merece la pena intentarlo. Pero no pienso huir. Si los medios no quedan satisfechos después de hablar contigo y con Rangiku, o sólo con Rangiku, nos sentaremos las cuatro juntas y nos dejaremos entrevistar, y lo que tenga que pasar pasará. Me niego a sentirme culpable y preocupada por habernos divertido un poco y haber hecho una lista de nada.

—De acuerdo —dijo Rangiku cuando Rukia colgó el auricular—. Voy a llamar a Inoue para informarla de esto, y después devolveré la llamada a esos reporteros y a citarlos para almorzar. Aguantaré el chaparrón y le quitaré importancia a la cosa lo más que pueda. —Cruzó los dedos—. Puede que esto funcione.

A lo largo del transcurso de la mañana, la gente no cesó de asomar la cabeza por la puerta y hacerle comentarios jocosos; por lo menos los hicieron las mujeres. Rukia recibió también un par de ofertas para tomar medidas, tal como esperaba, de dos hombres y unas cuantas observaciones sarcásticas de algunos otros. Senna Mirokumaru la miró horrorizada y permaneció alejada de ella, lo cual le vino divinamente a Rukia, aunque esperaba encontrarse en cualquier momento sobre la mesa de su despacho un cartel que dijera: «Puta de Babilonia». Senna estaba teniendo más problemas con aquel asunto que Tatsuki, y eso ya era decir mucho.

Todos los mensajes del correo de voz procedían de reporteros; los borró y no devolvió ninguna de las llamadas. Rangiku debía de estar muy ocupada en su campaña de limpieza, porque más allá de las nueve no hubo ninguna llamada más. Los tiburones rondaban ahora a Rangiku.

Sólo por si acaso seguía habiendo moros en la costa, Rukia se acobardó y de nuevo sacó su almuerzo de las máquinas expendedoras de la sala de café. Si aquella maniobra de despiste no tenía éxito y era sólo la calma que precede a la tempestad, su intención era la de sacarle el máximo partido. Al final resultó que no hubo mucha calma, ya que la sala de café estaba repleta de gente que ese día se había traído el almuerzo de casa, incluida Senna Mirokumaru, que estaba sentada sola a una mesa, apartada de la multitud.

El murmullo de la conversación se transformó en una mezcla de silbidos y aplausos cuando entró Rukia. Los aplausos, cosa predecible, procedían sólo de las mujeres. No hubo nada que pudiera hacer, excepto saludar con una reverencia tan pronunciada como le permitió su rodilla herida y sus doloridas costillas.

—Muchas gracias —dijo en su mejor imitación de Elvis.

Introdujo dinero en la máquina y escapó lo más rápidamente posible, procurando no hacer caso de los comentarios de «¡Qué divertido era!» y «Sí, las mujeres enseguida se convierten en unas arpías si un hombre hace un comentario acerca de...».

La sala de café se convirtió rápidamente en un campo de batalla con las líneas defensivas como separación entre sexos.

—Maldición, maldición, maldición —musitó Rukia para sí mientras regresaba al despacho llevando en la mano un refresco sin azúcar y unas galletas. ¿A quién debía pagar cuando juraba sólo para sus adentros?, se preguntó. ¿Debería poner el dinero en un fondo para pagar transgresiones futuras?

Hacía mucho tiempo que había terminado el almuerzo y ya eran casi las dos cuando llamó Rangiku. Su voz sonaba cansada.

—Se acabaron las entrevistas —dijo—. Vamos a ver si la cosa se calma ahora. Los reporteros ya no estaban acampados a la entrada cuando Rukia salió de su trabajo. Se fue lo más rápido que pudo a casa a ver el informativo local y al llegar al camino de entrada detuvo el coche de golpe levantando un poco de gravilla. Se alegró de que Ichigo no estuviera en casa, pues de lo contrario habría salido para leerle la cartilla.

Kon había atacado de nuevo el sofá. Rukia no hizo caso de los trozos de relleno que había esparcidos por la moqueta y cogió el mando a distancia de la televisión, encendió el aparato y se sentó en el borde de su sillón. Aguardó hasta que terminó el informe sobre la marcha de la Bolsa —no había tenido lugar ningún desplome espectacular, maldita sea—, el parte meteorológico y los deportes. Justo cuando empezaba a albergar la esperanza de que la entrevista de Rangiku no apareciera en las noticias, dijo el locutor en tono teatral:

—_A continuación, **la Lista**. Cuatro mujeres revelan lo que desean encontrar en un hombre._

Dejó escapar un quejido y se hundió en el sillón. Kon se le subió a las rodillas, la primera vez que hizo tal cosa desde que había ido a vivir con ella. Con gesto automático, Rukia le rascó las orejas y él empezó a vibrar. Finalizó la publicidad y se reanudó el informativo.

—C_uatro mujeres, Rangiku Matsumoto, Rukia Kuchiki, Tatsuki Arisawa y Inoue Orihime, han confeccionado una lista de cualidades que debería poseer el hombre perfecto. Las cuatro amigas trabajan en Soul Society Technology, y **la Lista**, tal como se la conoce ya, fue el resultado de una reciente sesión creativa a la hora del almuerzo_.

Falso, pensó Rukia. Se habían encontrado en Goshiki, al salir de trabajar. O el reportero no había preguntado y había supuesto que habían comido juntas, o bien decir «a la hora del almuerzo» sonaba mejor que «reunidas en un bar después del trabajo». Puestos a pensarlo, probablemente lo del almuerzo resultaba mejor para Tatsuki, ya que a Renji no le gustaban aquellas reuniones de los viernes después del trabajo.

Entonces apareció en pantalla el rostro de Rangiku. Estaba sonriente, relajada, y tras ser preguntada por la reportera echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con ganas.

—_¿Quién no quiere encontrar al hombre perfecto?_ —preguntó—. _Por supuesto, cada mujer tendrá requisitos distintos, por eso lo que pusimos al hacer la lista no tiene por qué coincidir necesariamente con la opinión de otra persona_.

De acuerdo, aquello era diplomático, pensó Rukia. Perfectamente; nada polémico hasta el momento. Pero entonces Rangiku lo estropeó todo. La reportera, políticamente correcta hasta las uñas, hizo un comentario acerca de lo superficiales que eran los requisitos físicos que mencionaba la Lista. Rangiku arqueó las cejas y le brillaron los ojos maliciosamente.

Al verla, Rukia no pudo por menos de gemir, porque aquélla era una de las señales de advertencia de Rangiku antes de lanzarse al ataque.

—_¿Superficiales?_ —repitió Rangiku recalcando la palabra—. _A mí me parecen sinceros. Yo opino que todas las mujeres sueñan con un hombre que tenga, digámoslo así, ciertas partes generosas, ¿no cree usted?_

—¡No serán capaces de sacar eso al aire! —exclamó Rukia al televisor, al tiempo que se ponía en pie de un salto y tiraba al suelo al pobre Kon. El gato apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse a salvo saltando, y se volvió para mirarla con cara de pocos amigos, pero Rukia no le hizo caso—. ¡Éste es un horario familiar! ¿Cómo son capaces de poner en el aire algo así?

Por los índices de audiencia, claro está. Como los informativos eran lo más visto, las cadenas de televisión de todo el país luchaban por conseguir espectadores. El sexo vende, y Rangiku acababa de vendérselo a ellos.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** por fin regrese de vacaciones (aunque sinceramente no quería regresar u.u) y actualizare un poquito mas rápido, que tal les ha parecido la historia? Mil gracias por sus mensajes, los aprecio mucho =D


	10. Chapter 10

La obra literaria pertenece a LINDA HOWARD y los nombres de los personajes a TITE KUBO, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento del público.

* * *

_Capítulo 9_

El teléfono estaba sonando. Rukia dudaba entre contestar o no. No podía tratarse de más reporteros, dado que Rangiku ya les había dado la historia que buscaban, pero teniendo en cuenta la hora que era, seguro que quien llamaba era alguien que la conocía y que acababa de oír su nombre por televisión y deseaba hablar con ella, como si sus quince minutos de dudosa fama pudieran de algún modo influir en él por asociación.

Rukia no deseaba hacer un refrito de la maldita lista; lo único que deseaba era que desapareciera para siempre. Por otra parte, podría tratarse de Inoue, Tatsuki o Rangiku.

Por fin lo cogió al séptimo timbre, preparada para adoptar un acento italiano y fingir que era otra persona.

—¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? —le espetó Sojun, su hermano.

Rukia parpadeó, intentando cambiar de chip. Dios, ¿es que nunca iba a superar el hecho de que no le hubieran ofrecido a él la custodia temporal del coche de papá?

—Yo no te he hecho nada. No es culpa mía que papá haya querido dejar aquí el coche. Yo preferiría que lo tuvieras tú, créeme, porque ahora tengo que aparcar el mío en el camino de entrada en vez del garaje.

—¡No estoy hablando del coche! —replicó Sojun chillando—. ¡Es por lo que ha salido en televisión! ¿Qué voy a parecer yo ahora?

Aquello se estaba distorsionando. Rukia pensó a toda velocidad, en un intento de buscar una forma en que aquel asunto afectase a Sojun, pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue que tal vez él no cumpliera todas las condiciones de la lista y no quisiera que su esposa supiera que había condiciones. Hablar de los atributos físicos de su hermano no era algo que deseara hacer.

—Estoy segura de que tu esposa no va a ponerse a hacer comparaciones —dijo lo más diplomáticamente posible—. Er... Tengo una olla al fuego, y necesito...

— ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con esto? No estarás diciendo que está implicada en... en todo esto de la lista.

Cada vez más distorsionado. Rukia se rascó la cabeza.

—Me parece que no sé de qué estás hablando —dijo por fin.

—¡De lo que ha salido por televisión!

—¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿Cómo te afecta a ti?

—¡Les has dado tu nombre! Si te hubieras casado, no conservarías el apellido Kuchiki, pero no, tienes que continuar soltera para que tu apellido siga siendo el mismo que el mío. ¡No es precisamente un apellido muy común, por si no te habías dado cuenta! ¿No se te ha ocurrido las bromas que voy a tener que soportar en el trabajo por este motivo?

Aquello era pasarse un poco, incluso para Sojun. Por lo general, su paranoia era mucho menos pronunciada. Rukia lo quería, pero él nunca había abandonado del todo la idea de que el universo giraba en torno de él. Su actitud era comprensible al menos cuando estaba en el instituto, porque era alto y guapo y muy popular entre las chicas, pero ya hacía quince años que había terminado el instituto.

—No creo que nadie se fije en eso —dijo con todo el cuidado que pudo.

—Ése es tu problema, que nunca piensas antes de abrir esa bocota...

Rukia no lo pensó; le salió de manera natural:

—Bésame el culo —replicó, y colgó el teléfono de golpe. Imaginó que aquélla no era una reacción madura precisamente, pero sí satisfactoria.

El teléfono sonó otra vez. No tenía la menor intención de atenderlo, y por primera vez deseó contar con un identificador de llamadas. Quizá lo necesitara. El timbre continuó sonando. Cuando hubo contando veinte timbrazos, Rukia cogió el auricular con violencia y chilló:

—¡Qué!

Si Sojun se creía que podía acosarla de aquel modo, a ver que le parecía que ella lo llamase a las dos de la madrugada. ¡Hermanos!

Era Sode.

—Bueno, esta vez sí que la has hecho buena —fue su andanada inicial. Rukia se frotó el entrecejo; no había duda de que sobre ella se cernía un dolor de cabeza. Después de la pelea con Sojun, aguardó a ver qué pasaba con esta otra.

—No voy a poder mantener la cabeza alta en la iglesia.

—No me digas. Oh, Sode, cuánto lo siento —contestó Rukia con voz melosa —. No me di cuenta de que tú sufres la temible enfermedad de Cuello Flojo. ¿Cuándo te la han diagnosticado?

—Eres una exhibicionista. Nunca piensas en nadie más que ti misma. ¿Alguna vez se te ha pasado por la mente, una sola vez, cómo va a afectarme esto a mí, o a los niños? Mi hija se siente mortificada. Todas sus amigas saben que tú eres su tía...

—¿Y cómo lo saben? Yo no conozco a ninguna.

Sode calló un instante.

—Supongo que se lo habrá dicho ella.

—¿Tan mortificada está, que ha revelado la relación que la une conmigo? Qué raro.

—Sea raro o no —repuso Sode, rehaciéndose—, resulta de lo más repugnante que aparezcas así en público.

Rukia repasó mentalmente la aparición de Rangiku en televisión. No había sido tan específica.

—A mí me parece que Rangiku no ha estado tan mal.

—¿Rangiku? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—De la entrevista en televisión. Hace un momento.

—Oh. ¿Quieres decir que también ha salido por televisión? —preguntó Sode cada vez más horrorizada—. ¡Oh, no!

—Si no lo has visto en la televisión, ¿de qué estás hablando tú?

—¡De lo que circula por Internet! Ahí es donde lo ha visto tu sobrina.

¿Internet? El dolor de cabeza estalló en toda su plenitud. Probablemente, uno de los pirados del trabajo había publicado en la red el artículo del boletín, en su totalidad. La niña, que tenía catorce años, ciertamente habría recibido una buena instrucción.

—Yo no lo he publicado en Internet —dijo en tono cansado—. Debe de haber sido alguien del trabajo.

—Con independencia de quién lo haya hecho, tú estás detrás de esa... ¡de que esa lista exista siquiera!

De pronto Rukia se sintió completamente harta; la invadía la sensación de llevar ya varios días caminando por la cuerda floja, estaba tensa hasta el máximo, y las personas que más preocupadas deberían estar por ella y que más apoyo deberían prestarle le echaban broncas. Ya no podía soportar más, y ni siquiera se le ocurría algo mordaz que decir.

—Mira —dijo en voz baja interrumpiendo la arenga de Sode—. Ya me he cansado de que Sojun y tú supongáis automáticamente que yo tengo la culpa sin preguntarme siquiera cómo ha comenzado todo esto. Él está enfadado conmigo por el coche y tú estás enfadada por el gato, así que los dos atacan sin preguntarme si me encuentro bien con toda esta atención por el asunto de la lista, y si se hubieran parado a pensar un instante, sabríais que no me encuentro bien en absoluto. Acabo de decirle a Sojun que me bese el culo, y ¿sabes una cosa, Sode? Tú puedes hacer lo mismo. —Y con eso, volvió a colgar el teléfono a otro hermano más. Gracias a Dios ya no tenía ningún otro.

—Ahí tienes un ejemplo de mi talento como pacificadora y mediadora —le dijo a Kon, y enseguida tuvo que parpadear para reprimir la humedad que se le había formado en los ojos, inusual en ella.

El teléfono sonó una vez más. Lo desconectó. Los números del visor del mensajes del contestador automático indicaban que había demasiados. Los borró sin escuchar ninguno de ellos y fue al dormitorio para quitarse la ropa de trabajo. Kon la siguió en silencio.

La perspectiva de obtener alguna clase de consuelo de Kon resultaba dudosa, pero de todas formas lo levantó del suelo y le frotó la cabeza contra su propia barbilla. El gato toleró la caricia durante un minuto —al fin y al cabo, ella no estaba haciendo lo que le gustaba, rascarle detrás de las orejas— y después se zafó de su abrazo y alcanzó el suelo de un ágil salto.

Rukia se sentía demasiado tensa y deprimida para sentarse y relajarse, ni siquiera para comer. Podría quemar algo de energía lavando el coche, pensó, y se apresuró a ponerse un pantalón corto y una camiseta. El Viper no estaba muy sucio —llevaba dos semanas sin llover—, pero le gustaba verlo reluciente. La tarea de lavarlo y sacarle brillo, además de quemar estrés, le resultaba gratificante para el alma, y en aquel momento, decididamente, necesitaba algo que le produjera ese efecto.

Mientras cogías las cosas que iba a necesitar para embellecer el Viper, iba echando humo. Le estaría bien empleado a Sode que ella le llevase el gato a su casa y lo dejase allí para que le destrozara los sofás; dado que Sode tenía muebles nuevos — siempre parecía tener muebles nuevos—, seguramente no se tomaría de manera tan optimista como ella el hecho de quedarse sin el relleno de sus almohadones. Lo único que le impedía trasladar de casa a Kon era el hecho de que su madre le había confiado la custodia del gato a ella, no a Sode.

En cuanto a Sojun... Bueno, la situación era muy parecida. Habría trasladado el automóvil de su padre al garaje de su hermano, excepto por el hecho de que su padre le había pedido a ella que se lo cuidara, y si le ocurría algo mientras estaba bajo la custodia de Sojun, ella se sentiría doblemente responsable. Lo mirara como lo mirara, estaba atrapada. Después de juntar bayetas, un cubo, jabón especial para coches que no desluciera el brillo, cera y limpiacristales, dejó salir a Kon al porche de la cocina para que pudiera observar la tarea. Como a los gatos no les gusta el agua, ya supuso que Kon no mostraría mucho interés, pero deseaba estar acompañada. El gato se acomodó en un lugar iluminado por el sol de la tarde y enseguida se entregó a una siesta felina.

En el camino de entrada del vecino no se veía el magullado Pontiac marrón, de modo que no tendría que preocuparse por salpicarlo sin querer y provocar la ira de Ichigo, aunque, en su opinión, no le vendría mal un buen lavado. Probablemente tampoco le serviría de mucho —estaba demasiado destrozado para que el hecho de embellecer su superficie fuera a marcar alguna diferencia— pero es que la ofendían los coches sucios.

El coche de Ichigo la ofendía enormemente. Se puso a lavar y aclarar laboriosamente, un lado cada vez, para que el jabón no tuviera tiempo de secarse y dejar manchas. Se suponía que aquel jabón en particular no dejaba manchas, pero no se fiaba. Su padre le había enseñado a lavar un coche de aquella forma, y nunca había encontrado un método mejor.

—Eh.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Rukia. Dio un salto en el aire y se le cayó la bayeta enjabonada. El corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele del pecho. Se giró bruscamente con la manguera en la mano.

Ichigo saltó hacia atrás cuando el agua le roció las piernas.

—Tenga cuidado con lo que hace, mierda —exclamó.

Rukia se enfureció al instante.

—Muy bien —dijo en tono conforme, y entonces le lanzó el chorro de agua directamente a la cara.

Ichigo soltó un chillido y se hizo a un lado. Rukia permaneció donde estaba, manguera en mano, mirando mientras él se pasaba la mano por el rostro mojado. El primer ataque, accidental, le había mojado los pantalones de rodillas para abajo. El segundo había alcanzado buena parte de la camiseta. Tenía toda la parte delantera empapada y pegada a la piel como si fuera yeso. Rukia procuró no fijarse en la dura superficie de su pecho.

Ambos se encararon el uno con el otro como pistoleros, separados por no más de tres metros.

—¿Está mal de la cabeza? —dijo Ichigo medio gritando.

Rukia volvió a mojarlo de lleno. Esta vez lo hizo a conciencia, persiguiéndolo con el chorro de agua al tiempo que él intentaba escabullirse.

—¡No me diga que estoy mal de la cabeza! —le gritó. Puso un dedo en la boquilla para estrechar la abertura y conseguir así más fuerza y más distancia—. ¡Ya estoy harta de que la gente me eche la culpa de todo! —Volvió a alcanzarlo en la cara

—. ¡Maldita sea, estoy hasta las narices de usted, de Sode y Sojun, de todo el mundo en el trabajo, de todos esos estúpidos reporteros, y de que Kon me destripe el sofá! Estoy harta, ¿me oye?

Ichigo cambió súbitamente de táctica, de la evasión al ataque. Se acercó agachado, igual que un defensa, sin intentar esquivar el chorro de agua que apuntaba hacia él. Aproximadamente medio segundo demasiado tarde, Rukia intentó apartarse a un lado. Ichigo la embistió con el hombro en la cintura, y el impacto la empujó contra el Viper. Rápido como una serpiente atacando, le arrebató la manguera de la mano. Rukia forcejeó para recuperarla, pero Ichigo la obligó a volver a su sitio y la sujetó contra el coche con todo su peso.

Los dos respiraban agitadamente. Ichigo estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, y el agua que chorreaba de su ropa fue empapando la de ella hasta que estuvo igual de mojada que él. Lo miró furiosa, y él hizo lo mismo, las narices de ambos a sólo unos centímetros la una de la otra.

Ichigo tenía las pestañas llenas de gotitas de agua.

—Me ha mojado adrede —la acusó, como si no pudiera creer que ella hubiera hecho semejante cosa.

—Usted me ha asustado —lo acusó Rukia a su vez—. Ha sido sin querer.

—Eso ha sido la primera vez. La segunda vez, lo ha hecho a propósito.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

—Y ha dicho «mierda» y «maldita sea». Me debe cincuenta centavos.

—Ahora tengo reglas nuevas. Usted no puede incitarme a la violencia y después multarme por recurrir a la violencia.

—¿Está tratando de librarse de pagarme? —preguntó Ichigo, incrédulo.

—Así es. Todo es culpa suya.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Me ha asustado adrede, no intente negarlo. Eso hace que la culpa en primer lugar le corresponda a usted. —Probó a debatirse un poco para zafarse de la presión que ejercía Ichigo con su peso. Maldita sea, cuánto pesaba. Y estaba casi tan rígido como la chapa de metal que tenía detrás.

Ichigo aplastó su intento de fuga apretándose aún más contra ella. El agua que le empapaba la ropa empezó a gotear por las piernas de Rukia.

—¿Y la segunda vez?

—Usted ha dicho j... —Rukia se interrumpió a sí misma—. Mis dos maldiciones juntos no son, ni mucho menos, tan groseros como el único que ha pronunciado usted.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora tenemos un sistema de puntos?

Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Mire, yo no habría dicho ninguna de esas dos cosas si: (a), usted no me hubiera asustado, y (b), usted no me hubiera lanzado una palabrota la primera vez.

—Puestos a echar las culpas, yo no habría dicho una palabrota si usted no me hubiera mojado.

—Y yo no lo habría mojado si usted no me hubiera asustado. ¿Lo ve? Ya le he dicho que todo es culpa suya —dijo Rukia en tono triunfante.

Ichigo respiró hondo. Aquel movimiento de su pecho aplastó los pechos de Rukia aún más de lo que ya estaban y la hizo tomar conciencia de sus pezones. Sus pezones tenían plena conciencia de la presencia de él. Oh. Sus ojos se agrandaron, súbitamente alarmados. Ichigo la observaba con una expresión indescifrable.

—Suélteme —le espetó, más nerviosa de lo que le importaba ocultar.

—No.

—¿Que no? —repitió Rukia—. No puede decir que no. Retenerme contra mi voluntad es ilegal.

—No la estoy reteniendo contra su voluntad; la estoy reteniendo contra su coche.

—¡Por la fuerza!

Él lo reconoció encogiéndose de hombros. No parecía estar muy alarmado por la perspectiva de infringir alguna ley que prohibiera maltratar a vecinas.

—Suélteme —volvió a decir Rukia.

—No puedo.

Ella lo miró suspicaz.

—¿Por qué no? —En realidad temía saber por qué no. Aquel «por qué no» llevaba ya unos minutos aumentando de tamaño dentro de los pantalones mojados de Ichigo. Rukia estaba haciendo todo lo humanamente posible para ignorarlo, y de cintura para arriba, excepto por los indisciplinados pezones, lo estaba logrando. De cintura para abajo había caído en un abyecto fracaso.

—Porque voy a hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiré. —Ichigo sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo, como si no se comprendiera a sí mismo—. Sigo sin tener a mano un látigo y una silla, pero qué diablos, me arriesgaré.

—Espere —gimió Rukia, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Vio cómo bajaba hacia ella su cabeza naranja. La tarde desapareció de repente. De lejos, en la calle, le llegó el grito de un niño que rompía a reír. Pasó un coche. El ruido amortiguado de unas tijeras de podar alcanzó sus oídos. Todo aquello pareció lejano y desconectado de la realidad. Lo real era la boca de Ichigo sobre la suya, aquella lengua que se enredaba con la suya, el aroma masculino de su cuerpo que penetraba por sus fosas nasales y le llenaba los pulmones. Y el sabor... oh, aquel sabor. Ichigo sabía a chocolate, como si acabase de comer una barra de chocolate.

Sintió deseos de devorarlo.

Rukia reparó en que estaba aferrándose con los puños a la tela mojada. De una en una, sin interrumpir el beso, separó las manos de la camiseta de Ichigo y las colocó alrededor de su cuello, permitiéndole acomodarse más plenamente contra ella, desde el hombro hasta la rodilla.

¿Cómo era posible que un simple beso la excitara de aquella forma? Pero no era un simple beso; Ichigo empleaba todo su cuerpo, rozándole los pezones contra su pecho hasta que la fricción los hizo erguirse, duros y sensibles, moviendo el bulto que formaba su erección contra el estómago de ella en un ritmo lento y sutil que de todos modos resultaba más potente que una ola marina.

Rukia oyó el sonido salvaje y ahogado que surgió de su propia garganta e intentó trepar por el cuerpo de Ichigo, elevarse hasta una posición en la que aquel bulto surtiera el máximo efecto. Estaba ardiendo, abrasada de calor, medio enloquecida por aquel súbito embate de necesidad y frustración sexual.

Ichigo todavía sostenía la manguera en una mano. Rodeó a Rukia con los brazos y la levantó los muchos centímetros que hacían falta. El chorro de agua se arqueó peligrosamente, salpicó a Kon y lo hizo saltar a un lado con un bufido de enfado, luego chocó contra el coche y los empapó aún más a ellos dos. Pero a Rukia no le importó.

Tenía la lengua de Ichigo dentro de su boca y las piernas alrededor de las caderas de él, y aquel bulto estaba justo donde quería que estuviera. Ichigo se movió —otro de aquellos roces sutiles— y Rukia a punto estuvo de alcanzar el climax allí mismo. Hundió las uñas en la espalda de Ichigo y emitió un sonido gutural al tiempo que se arqueaba en sus brazos.

Ichigo apartó su boca de la de ella. Estaba jadeando, con una expresión ardiente y salvaje en los ojos.

—Vamos adentro —dijo en un tono tan grave y ronco que casi resultó ininteligible, poco más que un gruñido.

—No —gimió Rukia—. ¡No te pares! —Oh, Dios estaba cerca, muy cerca. Volvió a arquearse contra él.

—¡Por Dios santo! —Ichigo cerró los ojos. Apenas podía reprimir una expresión contraída por el deseo—. Rukia, no puedo follarte aquí fuera. Tenemos que entrar.

¿Follar? ¿Dentro?

¡Dios del cielo, estaba a punto de hacerlo con él y aún no había empezado a tomar la pildora!

—¡Espera! —chilló presa del pánico, empujando contra sus hombros y desenrollando las piernas para ponerse a dar patadas—. ¡Para! ¡Suéltame!

—¿Que pare? —dijo él, desconcertado—. ¡Pero si no hace ni un segundo me has dicho que no pare!

—He cambiado de idea. —Aún seguía empujándolo en los hombros. Aún seguía sin conseguir absolutamente nada.

—¡No puedes cambiar de idea! —Ya parecía desesperado.

—Sí que puedo.

—¿Tienes herpes?

—No.

—¿Sífilis?

—No.

—¿Gonorrea?

—No.

—¿Sida?

—¡No!

—Entonces no puedes cambiar de idea.

—Lo que tengo es un óvulo maduro.

Aquello era probablemente una mentira. Una mentira casi con toda seguridad. Era muy probable que le viniese el período al día siguiente, de modo que aquel pequeño óvulo ya había dejado de ser viable hacía mucho, pero no deseaba arriesgarse a una posible descendencia. Si quedaba algo de vida en el espiral de ADN, el esperma de Ichigo se lanzaría por ella. Había cosas que eran hechos comprobados. Lo del óvulo maduro hizo detenerse a Ichigo. Tras meditar sobre ello, sugirió:

—Puedo utilizar un condón.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada; por lo menos, eso esperaba hacer. Hasta el momento Ichigo continuaba notablemente intacto.

—Los condones sólo tienen una tasa de éxito de entre un noventa y un noventa y cuatro por ciento, lo cual significa que, como mínimo, su índice de fallos es del seis por ciento.

—Bueno, eso es una probabilidad muy remota.

Otra mirada fulminante.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Te imaginas lo que sucedería si siquiera uno de tus pequeños merodeadores asaltase a mi chica?

—Que se liarían el uno con el otro y pelarían igual que dos gatos salvajes dentro de un saco.

—Eso es. Igual que hemos hecho nosotros.

Ichigo compuso una expresión de horror. Soltó a Rukia y dio un paso atrás.

—Estarían dentro del saco antes de presentarse el uno al otro siquiera.

—Nosotros no nos hemos presentado —se sintió impulsada a señalar Rukia.

—Mierda. —Ichigo se pasó una mano por la cara—. Soy Ichigo Kurosaki.

—Ya sé quién eres, me lo ha dicho la señora Kojima. Yo me llamo Rukia Kuchiki.

—Lo sé. Me lo ha dicho ella. Hasta me ha dicho cómo se escribe tu nombre.

¿Pero cómo demonios podía saber eso la señora Kojima?

—Iba a ser Shirayuki —explicó—, pero como mi padre fue solo a registrarme al momento de hacerlo olvido el nombre que había escogido mi madre, cuando se enteró puso el grito en el cielo pero al final terminó gustandole. —Rukia deseaba haber sido Shirayuki. Sode, Sojun, Shirayuki; todos los nombres encajaban. Rukia era diferente de todos, un bicho raro.

—A mí me gusta más Rukia —dijo Ichigo—. Te sienta bien. ¿Y cuál es ese problema que tienes con... ¿Quién era? Ah, sí. Sode, Sojun, todo el mundo en el trabajo, los reporteros y Kon. ¿Por qué tienes problemas con los reporteros?

Rukia quedó impresionada por la memoria que tenía. Ella misma no habría sido capaz de repetir una lista de nombres que le hubieran gritado mientras la mojaban con agua fría.

—Sode es mi hermana mayor. Está furiosa conmigo porque mi madre me pidió a mí que cuidara de Kon y ella quería hacerse cargo de ese honor. Sojun es mi hermano. Está furioso conmigo porque mi padre me pidió a mí, en vez de él, que cuidara de su coche. Y Kon ya sabes quién es.

Ichigo miró más allá de ella.

—Es el gato que está pisando tu coche.

—¡Cómo...!

Rukia se volvió horrorizada. Kon estaba pisoteando todo el capó del Viper. Lo apartó de un empujón antes de que él tuviera tiempo de esquivarla, y lo devolvió indignada al interior de la casa. Acto seguido regresó corriendo al coche y se inclinó para inspeccionar el capó en busca del menor arañazo.

—Me parece que a ti tampoco te gusta ver un gato encima de tu coche —dijo Ichigo con un gesto de suficiencia.

Rukia intentó lanzarle otra mirada fulminante, aunque se había fijado en que lo del óvulo ya había conseguido fulminarlo bastante.

—No se puede comparar mi coche con el tuyo —gruñó, y después observó sorprendida el camino de entrada vacío. No había ningún Pontiac marrón. Pero Ichigo estaba allí—. ¿Dónde está tu coche?

—El Pontiac no es mío. Es propiedad de la ciudad.

Rukia se sintió débil de puro alivio. Gracias a Dios. Habría supuesto un duro golpe para su autoestima si se hubiera acostado con el propietario de aquel desecho. Por otra parte, tal vez necesitara servirse del Pontiac como freno mental para sus impulsos sexuales. Si lo hubiera visto allí aparcado, probablemente el episodio que acababa de tener lugar no se habría ido tanto de las manos.

—¿Y cómo has venido a casa? —le preguntó, mirando alrededor.

—Tengo mi todoterreno guardado en el garaje. Así no se ensucia de polvo ni de polen, ni de cagadas de pájaros.

—¿Un todoterreno? ¿Qué todoterreno?

—Un Chevy.

—¿Con tracción en las cuatro ruedas? —Le parecía el típico dueño de un vehículo cuatro por cuatro.

Él rió con cierta suficiencia.

—¿Es que los hay de otra clase?

—Cielos —suspiró—. ¿Puedo verlo?

—No hasta que terminemos nuestras negociaciones.

—¿Qué negociaciones?

—Negociaciones sobre cuándo vamos a terminar lo que acabamos de empezar.

Rukia lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿Estás diciendo que no vas a permitirme ver tu todoterreno hasta que acceda a acostarme contigo?

—Exacto.

—¡Estás loco si crees que yo tengo tantas ganas de ver tu todoterreno!

—Es de color rojo.

—Cielos —gimió Rukia. Él se cruzó de brazos. —O accedes, o nada.

—¿No quieres pensarlo mejor?

—He dicho que debemos negociar una cita, no que tengamos que hacerlo ahora. No podrías pagarme con nada el hecho de que yo me acerque a tu óvulo.

Rukia le dirigió una mirada especulativa.

—Te enseñaré mi generador si tú me enseñas tu todoterreno. Ichigo negó con la cabeza. —No hay trato.

No había hablado a nadie del coche de su padre. Que sus amigas supieran, su padre simplemente estaba obsesionado con el sedán de la familia. Pero se trataba de la pieza de negociación más interesante de todas, el as que uno tiene guardado en la manga, el que proporciona una ganancia segura. Además, Ichigo era policía; seguramente no pasaría nada por meterlo a él en el ajo, así sabría que su garaje necesitaba protección a todas horas. El seguro del coche ascendía a una fortuna, pero también se trataba de un vehículo irreemplazable.

—Te dejaré ver el coche de mi padre si tú me dejas ver tu todoterreno —dijo con aire malicioso.

A pesar de sí mismo, Ichigo la observó con interés. Probablemente la expresión que vio en ella le reveló que el coche de su padre se salía de lo común.

—¿De qué marca es?

Rukia se encogió de hombros.

—No doy esa información en público.

Ichigo se inclinó y le acercó el oído.

—Susúrramela.

Rukia apretó la boca contra su oído y se sintió desfallecer al percibir el cálido aroma masculino que flotó hasta sus fosas nasales. Susurró dos palabras. Ichigo se irguió de manera tan brusca que chocó contra la nariz de ella.

—¡Vaya!

Rukia se frotó la nariz dolorida.

—Déjame verlo —dijo él con la voz ronca.

Ella se cruzó de brazos en una imitación de la anterior postura de Ichigo.

—¿Cerramos el trato? Tú ves el coche de mi padre, y yo veo tu todoterreno.

—¡Diablos, hasta puedes conducir mi todoterreno! —Se volvió y miró hacia el garaje de Rukia como si fuera el Santo Grial—. ¿Está ahí dentro?

—Sano y salvo.

—¿Es un original? ¿No es una copia?

—Original.

—Dios —jadeó, dirigiéndose ya hacia el garaje.

—Voy por la llave. —Rukia corrió al interior de la casa en busca de la llave del candado, y al regresar encontró a Ichigo esperando con impaciencia.

—Ten cuidado de abrir la puerta sólo lo justo para entrar —le advirtió—. No quiero que se vea desde la calle.

—Sí, sí. —Ichigo tomó la llave y la introdujo en el candado.

Entraron en el oscuro garaje, y Rukia buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz. Se encendieron las luces del techo e iluminaron un bulto bajo y alargado cubierto por una loneta.

—¿Cómo lo consiguió? —preguntó Ichigo medio susurrando, como si estuvieran dentro de una iglesia, al tiempo que buscaba con la mano el borde de la funda de tela.

—Formaba parte del equipo que lo desarrolló.

Ichigo la miró fijamente.

—¿Tu padre es Byakuya Kuchiki?

Rukia afirmó con la cabeza.

—Dios mío —suspiró él, y levantó la lona. Un grave gemido salió de su garganta.

Rukia sabía bien qué estaba sintiendo. Ella siempre se quedaba sin aliento al contemplar aquel automóvil, y eso que lo conocía de toda la vida. No era particularmente llamativo. En aquella época la pintura de los coches no era tan brillante como la de hoy en día. Era una especie de gris plateado, austero, sin los lujos que hoy dan por sentado los consumidores. No había ningún posavasos a la vista.

—Dios mío —repitió Ichigo, inclinándose para observar los instrumentos. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no tocar el coche. La mayoría de la gente, un noventa y nueve por ciento, no habría podido resistirse; algunos habrían sido lo bastante descarados como para pasar una pierna por encima de la baja carrocería y deslizarse en el asiento del conductor. Ichigo trató el coche con la reverencia que merecía, y Rukia experimentó una extraña sensación que le oprimió el corazón. Sintió un ligero vahído, y todo empezó a volverse borroso excepto el rostro de Ichigo. Se concentró en respirar, parpadeando rápidamente, y al cabo de un momento el mundo volvió a encajar en su sitio.

Cielos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ichigo cubrió de nuevo el coche con la misma ternura con que una madre cubriría a un niño dormido. Sin pronunciar palabra, se sacó las llaves del bolsillo de los vaqueros y se las tendió a Rukia. Ella las cogió y luego se miró la ropa.

—Estoy mojada.

—Ya lo sé —replicó él—. Me he fijado en tus pezones.

Rukia lo miró boquiabierta y se apresuró a colocar las manos encima de las pertinentes porciones de su camiseta mojada.

—¿Por qué no has dicho algo? —exclamó acalorada.

Ichigo emitió un sonido burlón.

—¿Crees que estoy loco?

—¡Te mereces que conduzca tu todoterreno sin cambiarme de ropa!

Él se alzó de hombros.

—Después de haberme dejado ver este coche, más tus pezones, creo que te lo debo.

Ella quiso alegar que no le había dejado ver sus pezones, que él los había mirado sin permiso; pero entonces se acordó de que ella había visto mucho más que los pezones de él aquella mañana, y decidió no sacar el tema a colación. Como si él fuera a darle a elegir.

—Además —señaló—, tú me has visto el pene. Eso tiene que valer más puntos que los pezones.

—Ja —respondió Rukia—. El valor está en el ojo del que mira. Y yo te dije que te taparas, si recuerdas.

—¿Después de todo el tiempo que llevabas mirando?

—Sólo lo suficiente para llamar a la señora Kojima para que me diera tu número —replicó ella en tono ofendido, porque era la verdad. ¿Y qué si había tenido que charlar un minuto con la señora Kojima?—. Y por lo visto, a ti no te pareció que fuera tan importante como para taparlo. No, lo exhibiste por ahí como si fueras a echar una carrera.

—Pretendía excitarte.

—¡Nada de eso! No sabías que yo estaba mirando.

Él enarcó una ceja. Rukia le lanzó las llaves.

—¡Ya no pienso conducir tu todoterreno ni aunque me lo pidas de rodillas! ¡Seguro que tiene piojos dentro! Grosero, asqueroso... repugnante exhibicionista de penes...

Ichigo atrapó las llaves con una sola mano.

—¿Estás diciendo que no te excitaste?

Rukia iba a contestarle que no había experimentado ni una pizca de excitación, pero su lengua se negó a pronunciar lo que habría sido la mentira más grande de toda su vida.

Ichigo sonrió maliciosamente.

—Ya decía yo.

Sólo había una forma de recuperar la ventaja. Rukia apoyó las manos en las caderas y dejó que sus pezones pujaran contra las telas mojadas del sujetador y la camiseta. Igual que un misil guiado por láser, la mirada de Ichigo se clavó en la pechera de la camiseta. Rukia lo vio tragar saliva.

—Estás jugando sucio —dijo Ichigo con voz ronca.

Rukia soltó una risita a modo de venganza por la risita de él.

—Acuérdate de eso —le dijo, y dio media vuelta para salir del garaje. Él pasó a su lado.

—Voy yo primero —dijo—. Quiero ver cómo sales a la luz del sol.

Rukia volvió a ponerse las manos encima de los pechos.

—Aguafiestas —musitó Ichigo al tiempo que se colaba por la estrecha abertura.

Pero entonces volvió a entrar, tan bruscamente que Rukia chocó contra él.

—Tienes dos problemas —le dijo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Primero, te has dejado el grifo del agua abierto, con lo cual te van a clavar en la factura.

Rukia lanzó un suspiro. A aquellas alturas, el camino de entrada debía de estar inundado. Era obvio que Ichigo la había descentrado del todo, de lo contrario no habría sido tan descuidada.

—¿Cuál es el segundo problema?

—Tienes el patio lleno de esos reporteros de los que hablabas.

—Oh, mierda —gimió Rukia.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** **que tal les esta pareciendo? Por fin regrese de vacaciones y aquie tendran actualiznado mucho mas seguido! Gracias por todos sus mensajes!**


	11. Chapter 11

_La obra literaria pertenece a LINDA HOWARD y los nombres de los personajes a TITE KUBO, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento del público._

* * *

**_Capítulo 10_**

Ichigo manejó bien la situación. Salió del garaje y cerró tras de sí el candado para que ningún reportero especialmente curioso pudiera escudriñar el interior y ver a Rukia, aunque ésta pensaba más bien que estaba protegiendo el coche más que a ella. Escuchó junto a la puerta cómo Ichigo iba hasta el Viper y decía:

—Perdonen, pero tengo que acercarme a ese grifo para cortar el agua. Apártense, por favor.

Fue extraordinariamente educado. Rukia se preguntó por qué nunca era tan educado cuando hablaba con ella. Naturalmente, el tono que había empleado era más una orden que un ruego, pero aun así...

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

—Deseamos entrevistar a Rukia Kuchiki acerca de la Lista —dijo una voz extraña.

—Yo no conozco a Rukia Kuchiki —mintió Ichigo.

—Vive aquí. Según los datos que nos constan, adquirió esta casa hace unas semanas.

—Se equivocan. Soy yo quien compró esta casa hace unas semanas. Mierda, deben de haber cometido un error al registrar la escritura. Tendré que subsanar ese problema.

—¿No vive aquí Rukia Kuchiki?

—Ya le he dicho que no conozco a Rukia Kuchiki. Ahora, si no les importa, tengo que continuar lavando el coche.

—Pero...

—Tal vez debiera presentarme —dijo Ichigo en un tono repentinamente suave—. Soy el detective Kurosaki, y esto es una propiedad privada. Están aquí sin permiso. ¿Hace falta que sigamos con esta conversación?

Era evidente que no. Rukia permaneció inmóvil mientras oía varios motores arrancar y alejarse. Fue un milagro que los reporteros no la hubieran oído a ella y a Ichigo hablar en el interior del garaje; debían de estar hablando entre ellos. La verdad era que Ichigo y ella estaban tan enfrascados en la conversación que no oyeron llegar a los periodistas.

Aguardó a que Ichigo viniese a abrir la puerta del garaje. Pero no lo hizo. Oyó un chapoteo de agua y alguien que silbaba sin entonar. Aquel tipejo estaba lavando su coche.

—Más vale que lo hagas como Dios manda —dijo apretando los dientes—. Si dejas que se seque el jabón, te arrancaré la piel a tiras.

Aguardó impotente, sin atreverse a chillar ni golpear la puerta por si todavía quedaba por allí algún reportero. Si alguno de ellos tenía medio cerebro, se habría imaginado que aunque Ichigo hubiera podido encajar dentro del Viper, de ninguna manera se habría gastado tanto dinero en comprarse un coche que tendría que conducir con las rodillas levantadas a la altura de las orejas. Los Viper no estaban pensados para tipos altos con pinta de jugador de defensa de fútbol. A él le iba mejor un todoterreno. Pensó en el Chevy rojo con tracción en las cuatro ruedas y empezó a hacer pucheros. Ella estuvo a punto de comprarse uno, antes de enamorarse del Viper. No llevaba puesto el reloj, pero calculaba que había transcurrido más de una hora, más bien una hora y media, hasta que Ichigo abrió la puerta. El crepúsculo estaba cediendo paso a la noche y ya tenía la camiseta seca; todo ese tiempo había esperado con impaciencia a ser liberada.

—Te lo has tomado con mucha calma —masculló al salir del garaje.

—Bienvenida —replicó Ichigo—. He terminado de lavar tu coche, y luego le he dado cera y le he sacado brillo.

—Gracias. ¿Lo has hecho correctamente?

Corrió a ver el coche, pero no había luz suficiente para distinguir posibles churretones. Ichigo no se ofendió por su falta de fe, sino que dijo:

—¿Quieres hablarme de los reporteros?

—No. Quiero olvidarme de todo eso.

—No creo que puedas. Regresarán en cuanto comprueben los datos y descubran que yo soy el dueño de la casa de al lado, lo cual ocurrirá a primera hora de la mañana.

—Para entonces ya estaré trabajando.

—Rukia —le dijo él, y esa vez empleó su tono de policía.

Ella suspiró y se sentó en los peldaños del porche.

—Es por esa estúpida lista.

Ichigo se acomodó junto a ella y estiró sus largas piernas.

—¿Qué estúpida lista?

—La del hombre perfecto.

Aquello atrajo su atención.

—¿Esa lista? ¿La que ha salido en el periódico?

Rukia asintió.

—¿La escribiste tú?

—No exactamente. Yo soy una de las cuatro amigas que confeccionaron la lista. Todo este revuelo es accidental. Se suponía que nadie iba a ver la lista, pero se filtró en el boletín de la empresa y ahora está incluso en Internet, y a partir de ahí se ha ido formando una bola de nieve. —Cruzó los brazos sobre las rodillas levantadas y apoyó la cabeza en ellos—. Es un verdadero lío. No debe de haber ninguna otra noticia interesante, para que hayan prestado tanta atención a la lista. He rezado para que se produjera un desastre en la Bolsa.

—Muérdete la lengua.

—Sólo una caída temporal.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Ichigo al cabo de un minuto—. ¿Qué tiene de interesante esa lista? «Fiel, agradable, con un trabajo.» Vaya cosa.

—Hay más de lo que se ha publicado en el periódico —dijo Rukia con pesadumbre.

—¿Más? ¿Cómo qué?

—Ya sabes. Más.

Ichigo reflexionó un momento, y luego dijo con cautela:

—¿Más físico?

—Más físico —asintió Rukia.

Otra pausa.

—¿Cuánto más?

—No quiero hablar de ello.

—Pues lo miraré en Internet.

—Muy bien. Hazlo. Yo no quiero hablar de ello.

La enorme mano de Ichigo se apoyó en su nuca y apretó.

—No puede ser tan malo.

—Sí puede. Tatsuki podría terminar divorciándose por culpa de esto. Sode y Sojun están furiosos conmigo porque los estoy dejando en mal lugar.

—Tenía entendido que estaban furiosos por lo del gato y el coche.

—Y así es. Se están sirviendo del gato y del coche como pretexto para enfadarse todavía más por la lista.

—Me da la sensación de que son un problema.

—Pero son familia, y yo los quiero. —Hundió los hombros—. Voy por tu dinero.

—¿Qué dinero?

—Por las palabrotas.

—¿Vas a pagarme?

—Es lo único honrado que puedo hacer. Pero ahora que conoces la nueva regla sobre provocarme para que diga maldiciones, ésta es la única vez que te pago cuando es culpa tuya. Tres yens, ¿no? Dos antes, y otro cuando viste a los reporteros.

—Me parece bien.

Rukia fue al interior de la casa y sacó tres yenes. Cuando volvió, Ichigo aún estaba sentado en los escalones, pero se levantó para guardarse el dinero en el bolsillo.

—¿Vas a invitarme a entrar, tal vez a cenar?

Rukia soltó un resoplido.

—Venga ya.

—Eso es justo lo que había imaginado. Está bien, entonces, ¿quieres salir a tomar algo?

Rukia lo pensó un momento. El hecho de aceptar tenía sus pros y sus contras. La ventaja más clara era que no tendría que cenar sola, si es que tuviera ganas de tomarse la molestia de preparar algo, lo cual no era el caso. El mayor inconveniente radicaba en el hecho de pasar más tiempo con él. Pasar tiempo con Ichigo podía ser peligroso. Lo único que la había salvado antes era que no se estaban en un lugar privado.

Si se estaba a solas con él dentro de su todoterreno, nadie sabía lo que podía ocurrir. Por otra parte, le gustaría subirse a aquel todoterreno...

—No te estoy pidiendo que resuelvas cuál es el sentido de la vida —dijo él irritado—. ¿Quieres tomar una hamburguesa o no?

—Si voy, no puedes tocarme —lo advirtió Rukia.

Él levantó ambas manos.

—Lo juro. Ya te dije que no puedes pagarme con nada el hecho de que yo me acerque a ese óvulo tuyo devorador de esperma. Y bien, ¿cuándo vas a empezar a tomar la pildora?

—¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a hacerlo?

—Yo soy el que dice que deberías tomarla.

—Tú no te acerques a mí, y no tendrás que preocuparte por ello. —Por nada del mundo iba a decirle que ya tenía pensado empezar a tomar la píldora. Se había olvidado de llamar a la clínica, pero lo haría a primera hora de la mañana.

Ichigo sonrió abiertamente.

—No se te está dando mal, nena, pero estamos al final del noveno saque y yo voy ganando por diez a cero. Lo único que te queda por hacer es aceptar sin rechistar.

Si cualquier otro hombre le hubiera dicho eso, le habría devuelto su ego deshecho en pedazos. Lo mejor que podía hacer en aquel momento era entretenerlo.

—¿Todavía estoy a tiempo de batear?

—Sí, pero van dos abajo y un recuento de tres-cero.

—Aún puedo hacer una carrera completa.

—No tienes muchas posibilidades.

Rukia gruñó ante aquel gesto de desprecio por su resistencia.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

—Diablos. Estás convirtiendo esto en una competición, ¿no es así?

—Eres tú el que ha empezado. Final del noveno y ganando por diez a cero, qué cabrón

—Eso es otro yen.

— Cabrón no es una palabrota.

—Es un... —Se interrumpió a sí mismo y dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro—. No importa. Me has desviado del tema. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo, sí o no?

—Prefiero comida china antes que una hamburguesa.

Otro suspiro.

—Conforme. Iremos a un chino.

—Me gusta el sitio ese de Twelve Mile Road.

—De acuerdo —chilló Ichigo.

Rukia le obsequió una sonrisa radiante.

—Voy a cambiarme.

—Yo también. Cinco minutos.

Rukia se apresuró a entrar en la casa, muy consciente de que él también se estaba dando prisa. No la creía capaz de cambiarse de ropa en cinco minutos, ¿eh? Pues ahora vería.

Se desnudó completamente de camino al dormitorio. Kon le siguió los pasos maullando en tono lastimero. Hacía largo rato que había pasado su hora de cenar. Se puso unas bragas secas, se ajustó un sujetador seco, se puso por la cabeza un top de punto rojo y de manga corta, se enfundó unos vaqueros blancos y se calzó unas sandalias. Luego corrió de vuelta a la cocina y abrió una lata de comida para Kon, la volcó en su plato, agarró el bolso y salió por la puerta justo en el momento en que Ichigo saltaba del porche de su cocina y se encaminaba hacia el garaje.

—Llegas tarde —dijo él.

—No es verdad. Además, tú sólo has tenido que cambiarte de ropa. Yo me he cambiado de ropa y he dado de comer al gato.

Ichigo tenía un garaje con puerta moderna. Apretó el botón del mando a distancia que llevaba en la mano y la hoja se deslizó hacia arriba como una seda. Rukia suspiró, asaltada por un caso grave de envidia de puerta de garaje. A continuación, a la luz que se encendió automáticamente al abrirse la puerta, vio el monstruo rojo y reluciente.

Tubos de escape gemelos y cromados. Barra antivuelco cromada. Unos neumáticos tan grandes que habría tenido que introducirse de un brinco en el asiento si Ichigo no hubiera colocado también unas barras cromadas para ayudar a los que no habían sido agraciados con la misma longitud de pierna que él.

—Oh —jadeó Rukia al tiempo que entrelazaba las manos—. Esto es justamente lo que yo quería, hasta que vi el Viper.

—Asientos deslizantes —dijo Ichigo alzando una ceja—. Si eres buena, cuando estés tomando la píldora y tengas esos óvulos controlados, te permitiré que me seduzcas dentro del coche.

Rukia logró no reaccionar. Gracias a Dios él no se dio cuenta de lo tenue que era su autocontrol, si bien fue la idea de seducirlo a él más que el lugar lo que la revolucionó de nuevo.

—¿No tienes nada que decir? —quiso saber Ichigo.

Rukia negó con la cabeza.

—Maldición —dijo él al tiempo que le rodeaba la cintura con ambas manos y la izaba sin esfuerzo al interior de la cabina—. Ahora sí estoy preocupado.

(***)

El plan de Rangiku no había funcionado. Tatsuki se enfrentó a lo inevitable después de que llamara el tercer reportero. Dios, ¿hasta cuándo duraría todo aquello? ¿Qué tenía de fascinante aquella lista absurda? Aunque Renji no opinaba que tuviera nada de fascinante, pensó deprimida. Por lo visto, ya nada le parecía fascinante, a no ser que fuera algo ocurrido en el trabajo. Era un hombre muy divertido cuando eran novios, siempre riendo y gastando bromas. ¿Dónde estaba ahora aquel chico tan alegre?

Ni siquiera se veían mucho, últimamente. Ella trabajaba de ocho a cinco, él de tres a once. Cuando él llegaba a casa, ella estaba dormida. Él no se levantaba hasta después de que ella se hubiera ido a trabajar. Lo más revelador, en opinión de Tatsuki, era que Renji no tenía necesidad de trabajar en aquel turno de tres a once; lo había escogido él. Si su intención era no acercarse a ella, desde luego había logrado su objetivo.

Tal vez su matrimonio ya estuviera acabado y simplemente no se había enfrentado a la idea. Tal vez Renji no quisiera tener hijos porque sabía que el matrimonio estaba a punto de naufragar.

Aquella idea le provocó un hondo dolor en el pecho. Amaba a Renji. Mejor dicho, amaba a la persona que sabía que era, detrás de aquel exterior desabrido que era lo único que había visto en los últimos años. Si se encontraba adormilada o pensando en otra cosa y él le venía a la mente, el rostro que veía era el del Renji joven y risueño, el hombre del que se enamoró desesperadamente en el instituto. Amaba al Renji desmañado, torpe, vehemente y cariñoso que le había hecho el amor, la primera vez para ambos, en el asiento trasero del Oldsmobile de su padre. Amaba al hombre que le había llevado una rosa roja el día de su primer aniversario porque no podía permitirse comprarle una docena.

No amaba al hombre que llevaba tanto tiempo sin decirle «te quiero» que ya no se acordaba de cuándo había sido la última vez. Tatsuki se sentía profundamente desvalida en comparación con sus amigas. Si alguien intentaba engatusar a Rangiku, ésta lo mandaba a paseo de un bufido y se buscaba otro que lo sustituyera... en su cama. Inoue sufría a causa de Ulquiorra, pero no lo esperaba en casa sentada, sino que continuaba adelante con su vida. Y en cuanto a Rukia... Rukia era una persona completa en un sentido en el que Tatsuki sabía que no lo sería nunca.

Fuera lo que fuese lo que le deparara el destino, Rukia lo recibía con valentía y humor. Ninguna de las tres sabía el dolor que que llevaba ella sufriendo por Renji en silencio durante más de dos años.

Odiaba su propia debilidad. ¿Qué sucedería si Renji y ella se separaran? Tendrían que vender la casa, y a ella la encantaba su casa, pero daba igual. Podía vivir en un apartamento. Rukia había vivido varios años en uno. Tatsuki podría vivir sola, si bien nunca lo había hecho. Aprendería a hacerlo todo sola. Tendría un gato... no, un perro, para tener protección. Y volvería a salir con hombres. ¿Cómo se sentiría al estar con un hombre que no la insultase a una cada vez que abriera la boca?

Cuando sonó el teléfono, supo que era Renji. Mantuvo la mano firme al levantar el auricular.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —fueron sus primeras palabras. Tenía la respiración agitada, lo cual le indicó a Tatsuki que estaba enfurecido.

—No, creo que no —respondió ella con calma.

—Me has convertido en el hazmerreír de la fábrica...

—Si alguien se ha reído, es porque tú se lo has permitido —lo interrumpió Tatsuki

—. No pienso hablar de esto contigo por teléfono. Si quieres hablar conmigo en tono civilizado cuando vengas a casa, te esperaré levantada. Pero si tienes la intención de ponerte a gritar como un basilisco, tengo cosas mejores que hacer antes que escucharte a ti.

Renji le colgó.

Ahora la mano le tembló ligeramente al depositar el auricular. Se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas. Si él creía que iba a suplicarle que la perdonara, estaba tristemente equivocado. Llevaba dos años viviendo según las condiciones de Renji, y había sido muy desgraciada. Quiza fuera el momento de vivir su vida según las condiciones de ella. Si perdía a Renji, por lo menos podría aferrarse al respeto por sí misma.

Media hora más tarde sonó el teléfono de nuevo.

Tatsuki fue a cogerlo con el ceño fruncido. No creía que Renji fuera a llamarla otra vez, pero a lo mejor, después de haber reflexionado sobre lo que ella le había dicho, sabía que esta vez no iba a irse ignorando sus gritos.

—Diga.

—¿Cuál de las cuatro eres tú?

Frunció el ceño al oír aquel susurro fantasmal.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién llama?

—¿Eres la A? ¿La B? ¿Cuál eres tú?

—Váyase al cuerno —exclamó la nueva Tatsuki, y colgó el teléfono de golpe.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** Ya se que a muchos no les sorprende que se haga tanto escándalo por una noticia sin importancia pero esto es necesario para que la historia valla como debe de ser.

Ojala me dejen un mensajito para saber su opinión, recuerden que es el alimento de nosotros (los que compartimos historias en este medio)


	12. Chapter 12

_La obra literaria pertenece a LINDA HOWARD y los nombres de los personajes a TITE KUBO, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento del público._

* * *

**_Capítulo 11_**

A la mañana siguiente, Rukia saltó de la cama temprano, decidida a marcharse a trabajar antes de que apareciese Ichigo. Aunque el corazón se le aceleraba por la emoción de pensar en volver a fintar con él, la cabeza le decía que era muy posible que Ichigo hubiera consultado la lista en Internet la noche anterior, al regresar a casa después de haberse atiborrado de comida china. Ichigo era peor que un pit bull a la hora de soltar una cosa, y no había dejado de pincharla para que le revelara el resto del contenido de la lista. Rukia no quería de ningún modo saber lo que opinaba él de todo lo que había más allá del punto siete de la lista.

Estaba ya saliendo por la puerta a la intempestiva hora de las siete de la mañana cuando vio que su contestador automático estaba otra vez lleno de mensajes. Fue a pulsar el botón de borrado, pero titubeó. Dado que sus padres estaban de viaje, podía suceder cualquier cosa: Uno de ellos podía ponerse enfermo, o podía ser que se diera algún otro tipo de urgencia. ¿Quién sabe? También era posible que hubieran llamado Sode o Sojun para pedir disculpas.

—No caerá esa breva —murmuró al tiempo que oprimía el botón de lectura.

Había tres mensajes de tres periodistas, uno de prensa y otro de televisión, que solicitaban una entrevista. Dos que habían colgado, seguidos el uno del otro. La sexta llamada era de Nanao Ise, que se presentó como hermana de Isane Kotetsu. Su voz tenía los tonos melosos y modulados de un locutor de televisión, y la informó de que la encantaría reservarle una entrevista en Buenos días, Japón para hablar de la Lista, que estaba literalmente barriendo el país. El séptimo mensaje era de la revista People, que le solicitaba lo mismo.

Rukia luchó para contener la creciente histeria que la invadió al escuchar a otros tres que colgaron. Quienquiera que fuese había esperado mucho tiempo, en silencio, antes de colgar. Idiota.

Borró las llamadas; no tenía intención de devolver ninguna de ellas. Aquella situación había pasado de ser tonta para convertirse en algo completamente ridículo.

Consiguió salir del camino de entrada sin toparse con Ichigo, lo cual quería decir que la mañana comenzaba de manera apacible. Se sentía tan bien que sintonizó la radio en una emisora de música clasica. Incluso tarareó ella misma la música ¿, y se preguntó qué tipo de música le gusta a Ichigo y discutir del tema.

Supo que estaba obsesionada cuando la idea de discutir con Ichigo le resultaba más emocionante que, pongamos, ganar un premio a la lotería. Jamás había conocido a nadie que no sólo no parpadease ante algo que dijera ella, sino que además fuera capaz de seguirla —verbalmente— sin romper a sudar. Era algo muy liberador, el hecho de poder decir algo y que él no se sorprendiera. A veces tenía la sensación de que Ichigo disfrutaba provocándola. Era engreído, irritante, macho, inteligente y tremendamente sexy. Y mostraba la debida reverencia hacia el coche de su padre, además de haber lavado y encerado bastante bien el Viper. Tenía que empezar a tomarse la pildora, y rápido.

Encontró más reporteros frente a las puertas de Soul Society. Alguien debía de haberles pasado información acerca de qué automóvil conducía ella, porque comenzaron a destellar los flashes de las cámaras cuando frenó la marcha para que el guarda levantase la barrera. Éste le dijo con una sonrisa:

—¿Quieres llevarme a dar un paseo y ver si cumplo los requisitos?

—Ya te llamo yo —replicó Rukia—. Tengo la agenda llena hasta dentro de dos años y medio.

—Ya, claro —dijo él con un guiño.

Era tan temprano que el pasillo verde vómito estaba vacío. Sin embargo, no era tan temprano como para que no se le hubieran adelantado algunos de los pirados. Se detuvo a leer el nuevo cartel del ascensor: RECUERDA: PRIMERO LO SAQUEAS, LUEGO LE PRENDES FUEGO. LOS QUE NO CUMPLAN ESTA NORMA SERÁN SUSPENDIDOS DEL EQUIPO DE ASALTO. Bueno, ya se sentía mejor. Un día sin cartel en el ascensor era algo terrible que soportar.

Llegó a su oficina antes de darse cuenta de que los reporteros y el guarda no la habían molestado. Ellos no eran importantes. Era mucho más interesante su batalla con Ichigo, sobre todo desde que ambos sabían adonde conducía. Nunca había tenido una aventura, pero se imaginó que la que tuviera con Ichigo iba a chamuscar las sábanas. No era que tuviera la intención de ponérselo fácil; Ichigo iba a tener que luchar para hacerla suya, incluso aunque ya estuviera tomando la pildora. Era por principio. Además, resultaría divertido frustrarlo un poco. Isane Kotetsu también había ido temprano a trabajar.

—Oh, estupendo —dijo, y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a Rukia sentada a su mesa—. Necesito hablar contigo, y tenía la esperanza de que llegases temprano para charlar sin público alrededor.

Rukia gruñó para sus adentros. Veía perfectamente lo que se le avecinaba.

—Anoche me llamó Nanao —comenzó Isane—. Ya sabes, mi hermana. Bueno, pues es que ha estado intentando ponerse en contacto contigo, y ¿sabes una cosa? ¡Quiere llevarte a su programa! ¡Buenos días, Japón! ¿No es emocionante? Bueno, a ustedes cuatro, naturalmente, pero yo le he dicho que probablemente serías tú la portavoz del grupo.

—Ah... Creo que no tenemos portavoz —dijo Rukia, un poco perpleja por la suposición de Isane.

—Oh. Bueno, si lo haces tú, serás tú la portavoz.

Isane parecía estar tan orgullosa que Rukia buscó una manera diplomática de decir «ni hablar».

—No sabía que tu hermana buscaba entrevistas para programas.

—Oh, no lo hace, pero ha hablado con la persona encargada de ese tema, que ha mostrado mucho interés también. Esto supondría un puntazo para Nanao —le confió Isane. —. Corre el rumor de que las otras cadenas probablemente se pongan en contacto contigo hoy, por eso Nanao quería adelantarse a ellas. Esto podría impulsar enormemente su carrera.

Lo cual significaba que si ella, Rukia, no cooperaba, le echarían directamente la culpa de los posibles traspiés en la carrera de la hermana de Isane.

—Puede que haya un problema —dijo Rukia con una expresión lo más contrita posible—. El marido de Tatsuki no está nada contento con toda esta publicidad...

Isane se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces acudan sólo tres al programa. En realidad, seguramente lo mejor sería que fueras tú sola...

—Inoue es mucho más guapa...

—Buen, sí, pero es muy joven. No posee tu autoridad.

Genial. Ahora poseía «autoridad».

Intentó valerse de aquella autoridad para infundir firmeza a su tono de voz.

—No sé. A mí tampoco me gusta toda esta publicidad. Preferiría que todo se olvidara poco a poco.

Isane la miró horrorizada.

—¡No lo dirás en serio! ¿Es que no quieres ser rica y famosa?

—Rica, no me importaría. Famosa, no. Y no veo cómo el hecho de ir a Buenos días, Japón puede hacerme rica.

—¡Podrías sacar un contrato para un libro! Uno de esos anticipos multimillonarios, ya sabes, como esas mujeres que escribieron el libro sobre las reglas.

—¡Isane! —gritó casi Rukia—. ¡Pon los pies en el suelo! ¿Cómo puede la Lista convertirse en un libro, a no ser que se dediquen trescientas páginas a hablar de la longitud del pene de un hombre?

—¿Trescientas? —Isane adoptó una expresión dubitativa—. Yo creo que sería suficiente con ciento cincuenta.

Rukia buscó a su alrededor algo con que propinarse un coscorrón en la cabeza.

—Por favor, por favor di que sí a Nanao —rogó Isane juntando las manos en la clásica actitud de súplica.

En un ramalazo de inspiración, Rukia dijo:

—Tengo que hablar con las otras tres. Será el grupo entero, o nada.

—Pero si has dicho que Tatsuki...

—Hablaré con las otras tres —repitió Rukia.

Isane puso cara de descontento, pero era evidente que reconoció parte de aquella misteriosa autoridad que creía que poseía Rukia.

—Pensaba que ibas a volverte loca de alegría —murmuró.

—Pues no es así. Me gusta tener mi intimidad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué publicaste la Lista en el boletín?

—No fui yo. Rangiku se emborrachó y se lo contó todo a Dawna como se llame.

—Oh. —Isane puso aún mayor cara de descontento, como si se diera cuenta de que Rukia estaba todavía menos emocionada por toda aquella situación de lo que ella había supuesto.

—Toda mi familia está furiosa conmigo por esto —se quejó Rukia.

A pesar de su desilusión, Isane era una mujer agradable. Se sentó sobre el borde de la mesa de Rukia y cambió su expresión por otra de solidaridad.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver con ellos?

—Exactamente lo que yo pienso. Mi hermana dice que la he avergonzado y que ya no va a poder entrar en la iglesia con la cabeza alta, y mi sobrina de catorce años ha conseguido la transcripción completa en Internet, de modo que Sode también está enfadada por ese motivo. Mi hermano está furioso porque lo he avergonzado delante de los hombres de su trabajo...

—No veo cómo, a no ser que hayan hecho comparaciones unos con otros en los lavabos y él no haya dado la talla —comentó Isane, tras lo cual soltó una risita.

—No quiero pensar en eso —dijo Rukia, y a continuación rió también. Se miraron la una a la otra y rompieron a reír a carcajadas hasta que se les saltaron las lágrimas y el rímel se les corrió. Aún riendo, se fueron al lavabo de señoras a reparar los daños.

A las nueve en punto llamaron a Rukia al despacho de su inmediato supervisor. Se llamaba Kaname Tosen. No le ofreció a Rukia que tomara asiento, pero ella se sentó de todos modos, con lo cual recibió un ceño fruncido por su atrevimiento. Sospechaba cuál era el motivo de aquella pequeña conferencia y quería estar cómoda mientras él la machacaba.

—Señorita Kuchiki —comenzó, con una expresión peculiar, como si olfateara algo desagradable.

—Señor Tosen —repuso ella. Otro ceño fruncido, de lo cual Rukia dedujo que no era su turno de hablar.

—La situación que se vive a la entrada de la empresa se ha vuelto insostenible.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Tal vez, si usted probara con una orden judicial... —Dejó que la sugerencia surtiera efecto, pues sabía que él no poseía autoridad para conseguir dicha orden aunque hubiera razón para ello, lo cual dudaba. La «situación» no estaba poniendo en peligro a nadie, y los reporteros no estaban obstaculizando el paso de los empleados.

El ceño fruncido se transformó en una mirada de furia.

—Su inclinación a hacer chistes no es bien recibida. Sabe muy bien que esta situación es obra de usted. Resulta indecorosa y molesta, y la gente está descontenta.

Por «gente» debía entenderse «sus superiores».

—¿Por qué es obra mía? —preguntó Rukia en tono manso.

—Esa vulgar Lista que ha escrito...

A lo mejor Senna Mirokumaru y él habían sido separados al nacer, musitó Rukia para sí.

—La Lista no es mía más que lo es de Rangiku Matsumoto. Ha sido producto de una colaboración. —¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo para que la hicieran a ella la única responsable de la Lista? Y una vez más, ¿qué era aquella misteriosa «autoridad»? Si gozaba de semejante poder, a lo mejor debía empezar a usarlo más a menudo. Podría hacer que la gente le permitiera pasar primero en las cajas del supermercado, o que su calle fuera la primera en limpiarse tras una nevada.

—Señorita Kuchiki —dijo Kaname Tosen en tono dominante—. Por favor.

Aquello quería decir: por favor, no me tome por idiota. Pero ya era tarde; Rukia ya lo tomaba por idiota.

—Su vena de humor es muy apreciada —añadió—. Es posible que no sea usted la única que ha participado en esto, pero es innegable que ha sido la principal instigadora. Por lo tanto, le corresponde a usted rectificar la situación.

Aunque pudiera quejarse de Dawna ante sus amigas, Rukia no estaba dispuesta a mencionar el nombre de otra persona a Tosen. Éste ya conocía los otros tres nombres. Si decidía creer que la mayor parte de la culpa era de ella, no había nada que pudiera decir para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Está bien —dijo—. A la hora de comer saldré a la entrada y les diré que usted no aprueba toda esta publicidad y que quiere que despejen la propiedad de Soul Society o de lo contrario ordenará que los detengan.

Tosen parecía haberse tragado un pez.

—Ah... No me parece la mejor manera de resolver las cosas.

—¿Qué sugiere usted?

Ahí quedaba eso. El semblante del supervisor quedó totalmente inexpresivo. Rukia ocultó su alivio. Su ego habría quedado hecho trizas si Tosen hubiera sido capaz de pensar una solución factible cuando ella no había sido capaz de sugerir una ni siquiera no factible.

—Ha llamado una persona del programa Buenos días, Japón —prosiguió Rukia—. La mandaré a hacer gárgaras. También se espera que llamen de la revista People, pero simplemente no atenderé la llamada. Toda esa publicidad gratis no puede ser buena para la empresa...

—¿La televisión? ¿La televisión nacional? —preguntó débilmente Tosen. Estiró el cuello igual que un pavo—. Ah... Sería una oportunidad maravillosa, ¿no?

Rukia se encogió de hombros. No sabía si sería maravillosa o no, pero no se podía negar que era una oportunidad. Por supuesto, acababa de meterse ella misma en una encerrona; publicidad era precisamente lo que no quería. No cabía la menor duda de que tenía un grave defecto de personalidad, ya que no podía soportar permitir que Kaname Tosen se impusiera a ella en nada.

—Tal vez debiera proponer la idea a la autoridad que corresponda —sugirió al tiempo que se levantaba del asiento. Si tenía suerte, alguien de las altas esferas vetaría la idea.

Tosen se debatía entre la emoción y la renuencia a permitir que ella supiera que tenía que pedir permiso, como si Rukia no supiera exactamente cuál era su puesto y cuánta autoridad conllevaba el mismo. Se encontraba en el término medio de los mandos intermedios, y eso era todo lo que iba a dar de sí.

Nada más regresar a su mesa, Rukia convocó un consejo de guerra. Inoue, Rangiku y Tatsuki accedieron a reunirse para el almuerzo en el despacho de Rangiku. Explicó la situación actual a Isane y pasó el resto de la mañana, con la ayuda de Isane, encajando y esquivando llamadas.

A la hora del almuerzo, las cuatro amigas, fortalecidas con una selección de galletas sin sal y refrescos sin azúcar, se congregaron en el despacho de Rangiku.

—Yo creo que podemos declarar la situación oficialmente fuera de control — dijo Rukia con pesadumbre, tras lo cual informó a todas acerca de la hermana de Isane y de las llamadas que había recibido aquella mañana de otra televisora y de la revista People, tal como había pre-dicho Isane. Todas volvieron la vista hacia Tatsuki.

Tatsuki se encogió de hombros.

—No me parece que merezca la pena tratar de apagar el fuego en este momento. Renji está enterado. Anoche no vino a casa.

—Oh, cariño —dijo Rangiku en tono compasivo alargando una mano para tocar a Tatsuki en el brazo—. Cuánto lo siento.

Tatsuki tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como si se hubiera pasado la noche llorando, pero parecía tranquila.

—Yo no lo siento —dijo—. Esto no ha hecho más que sacar las cosas a la luz. O me quiere o no me quiere. Si no me quiere, debe salir de mi vida inmediatamente y dejar ya de hacerme perder el tiempo.

—Vaya —dijo Inoue, mirando a Tatsuki con el asombro dibujado en sus bellos ojos

—. Ahí tú, pequeña.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Rukia a Rangiku—. ¿Has tenido algún problema con Gin?

Rangiku contestó con una sonrisa irónica, de estar de vuelta de todo:

—Con Gin siempre hay problemas. Digamos simplemente que ha reaccionado al estilo típico de Gin, vociferando y bebiendo cerveza a lo bestia. Cuando salí de casa esta mañana aún estaba durmiendo.

Seguidamente, todas miraron a Inoue.

—No he sabido nada de Ulquiorra —dijo ella, y sonrió a Rukia—. Tenías razón en lo de las ofertas para medírsela y los chistes. Yo me estoy limitando a decir a todos que voté por treinta centímetros, pero que ustedes quisisteis reducir la cifra. En general, eso los deja fríos.

Cuando dejaron de reír, Rangiku dijo:

—Muy bien, mi idea de conceder una entrevista no ha funcionado. Qué demonios, ¿qué os parece si dejamos de intentar guardar silencio y nos divertimos un poco con todo esto?

—Tosen va a proponer a los de arriba la idea de obtener publicidad de alcance nacional gratis —dijo Rukia.

—¿Y no van a lanzarse a por ella igual que una mujer hambrienta sobre una chocolatina? —se burló Tatsuki —. Estoy con Rangiku. Vamos a sacar la lista a la luz y a divertirnos de verdad; ya sabéis, añadirle unas cuantas cosas, extendernos en discusiones y explicaciones.

Sojun y Sode se iban a enfadar, pensó Rukia. Bueno, peor para ellas.

—Qué demonios —dijo.

—Qué demonios —la secundó Inoue.

Se miraron unas a otras, sonrieron y Rangiku sacó lápiz y papel.

—Bien podemos empezar ya mismo a darles una historia que merezca la pena sacar en los medios.

Tatsuki sacudió la cabeza con gesto melancólico.

—Esto va a atraer a todos los locos del país. ¿Alguna de ustedes recibió anoche llamadas absurdas? Un tipo, creo que era hombre, pero pudo ser una mujer, me dijo susurrando: «¿Cuál de las cuatro eres tú?». Quería saber si yo era la A.

Inoue dijo sorprendida:

—Oh, yo también he recibido una llamada de ésas. Y hubo dos que colgaron y que pensé que pudiera tratarse del mismo tipo. Pero tienes razón; por la forma en que susurraba, no se distinguía muy bien si era hombre o mujer.

—Yo tenía cinco llamadas en el contestador de personas que colgaron sin decir nada —comentó Rukia—. Desconecté el teléfono.

—Yo salí—dijo Rangiku—. Y Gin estrelló el contestador contra la pared, de modo que de momento no recibiré mensajes. Esta tarde compraré uno nuevo de camino a casa.

—Así que probablemente las cuatro hemos recibido llamadas del mismo individuo —dijo Rukia, un tanto inquieta y agradecida por el hecho de tener a un policía de vecino.

Tatsuki se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Es el precio de la fama —dijo.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora: **Hola! Yo por fin otra vez jejeje perdón por la demora y se que no hay escusas pero el trabajo me ha tenido muy muy ocupada D=

Que opinan de la hostoria, se que se pone muy escandalosa pero se pondrá cada vez mejor entre Ichigo y Rukia xD


	13. Chapter 13

_La obra literaria pertenece a LINDA HOWARD y los nombres de los personajes a TITE KUBO, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento del público._

* * *

**_Capítulo 12_**

Rukia se fue a casa mascullando para sí todo el rato, aunque se acordó de detenerse en la clínica a hacer acopio de píldoras anticonceptivas para tres meses. La alta dirección había decidido que explotar la situación para conseguir toda la publicidad que pudieran era sin duda beneficioso, y a partir de ahí todo se había acelerado. En nombre de las demás, aceptó acudir a una entrevista en Buenos días, Japón, aunque no alcanzaba a comprender por qué estaba interesado un programa informativo matinal cuando era obvio que no podía entrar en los detalles más jugosos de la lista. Tal vez fuera un ejemplo del deseo de aquella cadena de imponerse a otras cadenas. Entendía que sintieran interés publicaciones de chismes o incluso alguna de las revistas para hombres. Pero ¿qué podía publicar una revista, aparte de una visión personal de las cuatro amigas y del impacto que la lista había provocado en sus vidas?

Era evidente que el sexo vendía hasta cuando no se podía hablar de él.

Las cuatro debían acudir a la televisora más famosa de Japón a la supuestamente razonable hora de las cuatro de la madrugada, y la entrevista sería grabada. Tenían que venir ya vestidas, peinadas y maquilladas. Un corresponsal, que no serían los conductores principales, iba a desplazarse hasta Karakura en avión para realizar la entrevista, en lugar de dejarlas sentarse en un plato vacío con minúsculos auriculares en las orejas, hablándole al aire, mientras les formulaba las preguntas alguien situado en Tokio.

Contar con una persona real y en directo haciendo la entrevista era evidentemente un gran honor. Rukia intentó sentirse honrada, pero lo que sintió fue cansancio ante la idea de tener que levantarse a las dos de la mañana para vestirse, peinarse y maquillarse.

No vio ningún Pontiac marrón en el camino de entrada contiguo, ni ninguna señal de vida en el interior de la casa.

Desastre.

Kon traía pedazos de relleno de los almohadones prendidos a los bigotes cuando la saludó. Rukia ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de echar un vistazo a la sala de estar. Lo único que podía hacer a aquellas alturas para proteger lo que quedaba de su sofá era cerrar la puerta para que el gato no pudiera entrar en la habitación, pero en ese caso trasladaría su frustración a algún otro mueble. El sofá ya había que mandarlo a arreglar; pues que se desahogase con él.

Una sensación súbita y sospechosa, y una visita al cuarto de baño le indicaron que le había llegado el período, puntualmente. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Estaba a salvo de su inexplicable debilidad por Ichigo en los últimos días. A lo mejor debería también dejar de depilarse las piernas; de ninguna manera iba a embarcarse en una aventura amorosa con las piernas cubiertas de vello. Deseaba mantener a Ichigo a distancia por lo menos un par de semanas más, sólo para frustrarlo. Le gustaba la idea de que Ichigo se sintiese frustrado.

Al entrar en la cocina miró por la ventana. Seguía sin verse el Pontiac, aunque supuso que quizá Ichigo estuviera conduciendo su todoterreno, como había hecho el día anterior. Las cortinas de la cocina estaban echadas.

Resultaba difícil frustrar a un hombre que no estaba allí. En aquel momento entró un coche y se detuvo detrás del Viper. Se apearon dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. El hombre llevaba una cámara alrededor del cuello y cargaba con una serie de bolsas. La mujer llevaba un bolso grande e iba vestida con una chaqueta blazer a pesar del calor.

No merecía la pena intentar esquivar a más periodistas, pero no pensaba permitirles que entrasen en su cuarto de estar sembrado de relleno de sofá. Fue hasta la puerta de la cocina, la abrió y salió al porche.

—Pasen —dijo con voz cansada—. ¿Les apetece un café? Estaba a punto de preparar una cafetera.

(***)

Sen contempló el rostro reflejado en el espejo. A veces desaparecía durante semanas o meses, pero allí estaba, en el reflejo, como si nunca se hubiera ido. Hoy no había podido ir a trabajar, pues temía lo que podría pasar si las viera en carne y hueso.

Aquellas cuatro putas. ¿Cómo se atrevían a reírse de él, de insultarlo con su Lista? ¿Quién se creían que eran? Ellas no pensaban que él fuera perfecto, pero él sabía la verdad.

Al fin y al cabo, lo había entrenado su madre.

(***)

Renji estaba en casa cuando llegó Tatsuki Por un instante se le contrajo el estómago en una náusea, pero no se permitió titubear. Ahora mandaba el respeto por sí misma.

Abrió la puerta del garaje y entró en la casa por el zaguán, como siempre. Dicho cuarto daba a la cocina, su hermosa cocina, con sus armarios y accesorios de color blanco y sus relucientes cacharros de cobre colgando de una barra por encima de la isleta central. Su cocina estaba sacada de un libro de decoración, y era su pieza favorita de la casa, no porque le gustase cocinar, sino porque la encantaba el ambiente que tenía.

Había un pequeño invernadero lleno de hierbas, helechos y flores pequeñas que llenaban el aire de perfume y frescor. En aquel espacio había introducido dos sillones, una mesa, además de un escabel superacolchado para descansar los pies y las piernas. El invernadero era en su mayor parte de cristal glaseado, lo cual dejaba entrar luz abundante pero reflejaba el calor y el frío. La encantaba acurrucarse allí con un buen libro y un té caliente, sobre todo en invierno, cuando fuera el suelo estaba cubierto por una manta de nieve pero dentro se estaba cómodo y calentito, rodeado por su jardín perpetuo.

Renji no estaba en la cocina. Tatsuki. dejó el bolso y las llaves en el sitio acostumbrado sobre la isleta, se quitó los zapatos y puso a calentar un hervidor con agua para hacer té.

No lo llamó ni fue a buscarlo. Supuso que se encontraría en su guarida, viendo la televisión y alimentando su rencor. Si deseaba hablar con ella, que saliese de su cueva.

Se puso un pantalón corto y un top ceñido. Aún tenía un buen cuerpo, aunque más musculoso de lo que a ella le gustaba, resultado de años de formar parte de un equipo de fútbol femenino. Hubiera preferido tener la constitución esbelta de Inoue, o las curvas delicadas de Rukia, pero en conjunto estaba satisfecha consigo misma. No obstante, al igual que la mayoría de las mujeres casadas, había perdido la costumbre de vestir prendas entalladas y por lo general usaba ropa holgada de algodón en invierno y camisetas flojas en verano. Tal vez hubiera llegado el momento de empezar a sacar el máximo partido a su imagen, tal como hacía cuando Renji y ella eran novios.

No estaba acostumbrada a que Renji estuviera en casa a la hora de cenar. Para esa última comida del día solía encargar algo a domicilio o bien tomarse algún plato preparado para el microondas. Supuso que Renji no comería nada aunque ella cocinase algo (mira, eso le indicaría si a él le entraba el hambre, ¿no?). Regresó a la cocina y sacó uno de los congelados. Era bajo en grasa y en calorías, así que podría darse el capricho de tomarse un helado después.

Renji emergió de su guarida mientras ella estaba apurando los últimos restos del helado. Se quedó allí de pie, mirándola, como si esperara que ella se precipitara a pedirle disculpas para así empezar a soltar la diatriba que tenía ensayada. Pero Tatsuki no le hizo el favor. En vez de eso le dijo:

—Debes de estar enfermo, ya que no estás trabajando.

Renji apretó los labios. Todavía era un hombre guapo, pensó Tatsuki desapasionadamente. Era esbelto y de piel morena, y su cabello rojo le había clareado sólo un poco en comparación con cuando tenía dieciocho años. Siempre iba bien vestido, con colores oscuros y trajes de seda, además de llevar calzado deportivo caro y de piel.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo en tono grave.

Tatsuki alzó las cejas a modo de cortés interrogante, tal como habría hecho Rukia. Rukia era capaz de conseguir más cosas con sólo levantar una ceja que la mayoría de la gente con un mazo de hierro.

—No era necesario que dejaras de ir a trabajar para eso.

A juzgar por su expresión, Tatsuki percibió que aquélla no era la reacción que esperaba Renji. Se suponía que ella concedía mucha más importancia a la relación entre ambos... y al estado de ánimo de él. Bien, había que ser dura.

—Creo que no te das cuenta del grave daño que me has causado en el trabajo — comenzó Renji—. No sé si podré perdonarte alguna vez por haberme convertido en el hazmerreír de todos. Pero voy a decirte una cosa: no existe la menor posibilidad de que arreglemos esto mientras tú sigas andando por ahí con esas tres putas a las que llamas amigas. No quiero que vuelvas a verlas, ¿me oyes?

—Ah, de modo que es eso —contestó Tatsuki comprendiendo de pronto—. Tú crees que puedes valerte de lo que está pasando para decirme a quién puedo tener de amiga y a quién no. Muy bien. Vamos a ver... Si dejo de ver a Rangiku, tú puedes dejar de ver a tus amigos.

Renji se la quedó mirando como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas. Él y su mejor amigo llevaban juntos desde el instituto.

—¡Estás loca! —exclamó.

—¿Por pedirte que te olvides de tus amigos? Pues ya ves. Si tengo que hacerlo yo, tú también.

—¡Yo no soy el que está haciendo trizas nuestro matrimonio con absurdas listas de a quién consideras tú el hombre perfecto! —chilló Renji.

—No es «quién», sino «qué» —corrigió Tatsuki —. Ya sabes, cosas como consideración, por ejemplo. Y fidelidad. —Al decir esto último observó fijamente a Renji, preguntándose de repente si el poco afecto que había recibido de él en los dos últimos años no obedecería a una razón más básica que un simple distanciamiento.

Él apartó la mirada.

Tatsuki hizo acopio de fuerzas para reprimir el dolor que empezaba a acecharla. Lo metió en una cajita y lo escondió bien adentro para poder continuar durante los próximos minutos, días y semanas.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó en un tono tan natural como si le estuviera preguntando si había recogido la ropa de la tintorería.

—¿Quién es quién?

—La otra. La mujer con la que siempre me comparas en tu mente.

Renji se sonrojó y ocultó las manos en los bolsillos.

—Yo no te he sido infiel —murmuró—. Estás intentando cambiar de tema...

—Aun cuando no me hayas sido infiel físicamente, lo cual no sé si creerlo o no,

hay alguien que te atrae, ¿no es así?

Renji enrojeció aún más.

Tatsuki se acercó al armario y sacó una taza y una bolsita de té. Puso la bolsita dentro de la taza y vertió agua hirviendo encima. Al cabo de un minuto dijo:

—Creo que tienes que irte a un motel.

- Tatsuki...

Ella levantó una mano sin mirarlo.

—No pienso tomar ninguna decisión precipitada sobre divorciarnos ni separarnos. Quiero decir que debes irte a un motel a pasar esta noche, para que yo pueda pensar sin tenerte por aquí intentando dar vuelta a las cosas y echarme a mí la culpa de todo.

—¿Pero qué hay de esa maldita lista...?

Tatsuki agitó una mano.

—La lista no tiene importancia.

—¡Y una mierda! Todos los compañeros del trabajo se burlan de mí diciendo que a ti te gustan las pollas gigantes...

—Y lo único que se te ocurre contestar es: sí, me hiciste hecho polvo —dijo Tatsuki en tono impaciente—. Así que la lista se ha vuelto un tanto obscena. ¿Y qué? A mí me parece bastante graciosa, y es evidente que mucha gente opina lo mismo. Mañana vamos a salir en Buenos días, Japón. La revista People quiere hacernos una entrevista. Hemos decidido hablar con todo el que nos lo pida, así todo este asunto terminará cuanto antes. Dentro de unos días surgirá otra historia, pero hasta ese momento vamos a divertirnos mucho.

Renji la miró fijamente, sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—No eres la mujer con quien me casé —dijo en grave tono acusatorio.

—Pues perfecto, porque tú tampoco eres el hombre con quien me casé yo.

Renji dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina. Tatsuki bajó la vista a la taza de té que tenía en la mano, luchando por contener las lágrimas. Bueno, ahora las cosas estaban claras. Hacía mucho tiempo que debería haber visto lo que estaba ocurriendo. A fin de cuentas, ¿quién sabía mejor que ella cómo actuaba Renji cuando estaba enamorado?

(***)

Cuando Rangiku llegó a casa Gin no estaba dormido en el sofá como de costumbre, aunque había visto su vieja camioneta en el camino de entrada. Fue hasta el dormitorio y lo encontró metiendo ropa en un petate de lona.

—¿Vas a alguna parte? —le preguntó.

—Pues sí —respondió él en tono hosco.

Rangiku observó cómo hacía el equipaje. No tenía mal aspecto con su estilo de bebedor de cerveza, cabello demasiado largo, sin afeitar, rasgos ligeramente marcados y su atuendo habitual consistente en vaqueros ceñidos, camiseta ceñida y botas desgastadas. Diez años más joven que ella, siempre con problemas para conservar un empleo estable, ajeno a todo lo que no fueran deportes... Desde luego, no era precisamente el partidazo del siglo. Gracias a Dios, no estaba enamorada de él. Llevaba años sin enamorarse de nadie. Lo único que quería era compañía y sexo. Gin le proporcionaba sexo, pero no le hacía mucha compañía que digamos.

Gin cerró la cremallera del petate, lo agarró por las asas y pasó de largo frente a Rangiku.

—¿Vas a volver? —le preguntó ella—. ¿O he de enviarte el resto de tus cosas al sitio a dónde vas?

Él la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Por qué preguntas? A lo mejor deberías buscarte a otro más dotado que me sustituya a mí, ¿no crees? Alguien que tenga una polla de veinticinco centímetros, tal como te gustan.

Rangiku puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, por favor —musitó—. Dios me libre del orgullo masculino herido.

—No lo entenderías —repuso él, y para su sorpresa Rangiku detectó una pizca de dolor en su voz áspera.

Rangiku se quedó estupefacta viendo cómo Gin salía furioso de la casa y se subía a su camioneta cerrando de un portazo. Levantó la grava al salir del camino de entrada. Estaba atónita. ¿Gin, herido? ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

Bueno, podía regresar o no. Rangiku se encogió mentalmente de hombros y abrió la caja que contenía el contestador nuevo. Lo conectó hábilmente y, mientras grababa un mensaje de bienvenida, se preguntó cuántas llamadas se habría perdido debido a que Gin había arrojado el aparato contra la pared. Aunque se hubiera tomado la molestia de contestar al teléfono, no habría anotado ningún recado para ella, estando de semejante humor.

Si hubiera algo importante, ya volverían a llamar. Apenas había terminado de pensar eso cuando sonó el teléfono. Levantó el auricular.

—Diga.

—¿Cuál de las cuatro eres tú? —susurró una voz fantasmal.

* * *

Nota de la Adaptadora: aprovechando que estoy de floja en mi casa (por el asueto) subo otro capi, espero les guste!


	14. Chapter 14

_La obra literaria pertenece a LINDA HOWARD y los nombres de los personajes a TITE KUBO, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento del público._

* * *

**_Capítulo 13_**

Rukia abrió apenas un ojo y miró furiosa el reloj, que estaba emitiendo un pitido agudo de lo más molesto. Cuando por fin comprendió que era la alarma —al fin y al cabo nunca la había oído sonar a las dos de la madrugada— alargó el brazo y le propinó un manotazo. Se acurrucó de nuevo en el recuperado silencio, preguntándose por qué demonios habría sonado la alarma a aquella hora tan intempestiva.

Porque ella misma la había puesto para que sonase a aquella hora, he ahí el porqué.

—No —gimió en medio de la oscuridad—. Me niego a levantarme. ¡Sólo llevo cuatro horas durmiendo!

Pero se levantó. Antes de irse a la cama había tenido la previsión de dejar preparada la cafetera y fijar el temporizador para la 1.50. La atrajo el olor a café y se dirigió a la cocina dando tumbos. Al encender la luz tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para protegerse de la fuerte claridad.

—La gente de la televisión es de otro planeta —murmuró al tiempo que cogía una taza—. Los seres humanos auténticos no hacen esto como costumbre.

Con una taza de café dentro del cuerpo, consiguió llegar hasta la ducha. Mientras el agua le caía sobre la cabeza recordó que no tenía la intención de lavarse el pelo. Como no había tenido en cuenta el tiempo necesario para lavarse y secarse el pelo cuando calculó la hora de levantarse, ahora iba oficialmente con retraso.

—No puedo con esto.

Un minuto más tarde se convenció a sí misma de intentarlo. Rápidamente se aplicó el champú y se enjabonó con la esponja, y tres minutos después salía de la ducha. Con otra taza de humeante café a mano, se secó el pelo con el secador y a continuación se puso un poco de espuma para domar los mechones rebeldes. Cuando una se levantaba tan temprano, era necesario usar maquillaje para ocultar la imagen automática de horror e incredulidad; se lo aplicó rápido pero en cantidad generosa buscando ofrecer un aspecto glamoroso, como de recién salida de una fiesta. Lo que consiguió se acercaba más al aspecto de estar con resaca, pero no pensaba malgastar más tiempo en una causa perdida.

No te vistas de blanco ni de negro, le había dicho la mujer de la televisión. Rukia se puso una falda negra tubo, suponiendo que la mujer se había referido a la mitad superior del cuerpo, que era lo que iba a verse. A continuación se enfundó un jersey rojo de escote bajo y redondo y manga tres cuartos, se ajustó un cinturón negro y completó el atuendo con unos zapatos altos de color negro y unos aros de plata en las orejas.

Consultó el reloj. Las tres de la madrugada. ¡Maldición, qué buena era! Antes se mordería la lengua que reconocerlo. Muy bien. ¿Qué más? Comida y agua para Kon, que no se encontraba a la vista. Gato listo, pensó.

Una vez resuelta aquella pequeña tarea, salió de casa cuando pasaban cinco minutos de las tres. El camino de entrada de al lado seguía vacío. No estaba el Pontiac marrón, ni tampoco había oído entrar ningún otro vehículo durante la noche. Ichigo no había ido a casa.

Probablemente tendría novia, pensó apretando los dientes. Se sintió como una idiota. Naturalmente que tendría novia. Los hombres como Ichigo siempre tenían una o dos mujeres pendientes de él, o tres. Con ella no había podido ir a ninguna parte gracias a que no usaba ningún anticonceptivo, de manera que simplemente se fue volando a posarse sobre la flor siguiente.

—Tipejo —masculló al tiempo que se metía en el Viper. Debería haberse acordado de sus experiencias anteriores en guerras sentimentales y no haberse emocionado tanto. Era evidente que sus hormonas se habían impuesto al sentido común y que se había emborrachado de vino de ovarios, la sustancia más potente y más destructora de cordura de todo el universo. Dicho en pocas palabras, había echado un vistazo al cuerpo desnudo de Ichigo y se había puesto cachonda.

—Olvídalo —se dijo a sí misma mientras conducía por entre las silenciosas y oscuras calles residenciales—. No pienses en ello. —Claro. Como que iba a olvidarse de la visión de aquel mango, agitándose libre y orgulloso.

Le entraron ganas de llorar al pensar en tener que olvidarse de aquella erección reverencial y que hacía la boca agua sin haberla probado siquiera, pero el orgullo mandaba. Se negaba a ser una de tantas en la cabeza de un hombre, y mucho menos en su cama. La única excusa que podía tener Ichigo, reflexionó, era que estuviera tumbado en algún hospital, demasiado grave para marcar un número de teléfono. Rukia sabía que no le habían disparado ni nada parecido, pues el hecho de que un policía hubiera resultado herido habría salido en las noticias. Si hubiera sufrido un accidente de tráfico, la señora Kojima se lo hubiera dicho. No, estaba vivito y coleando, en alguna parte. Allí era donde radicaba el problema.

Sólo para no dejar fuera ninguna posibilidad, intentó sentir un poquito de preocupación por él, pero lo único que logró sentir fue un profundo deseo de mutilarlo.

De sobra sabía que no debía perder la cabeza por un hombre. Aquello era precisamente lo humillante, que lo sabía de sobra. Tres compromisos rotos le habían enseñado que una mujer necesita conservar la cabeza fría cuando trata con la especie masculina, o de lo contrario puede resultar seriamente perjudicada. Ichigo no le había hecho daño —en fin, no mucho— pero había estado a punto de cometer un error verdaderamente tonto, y odiaba pensar que era tan ingenua.

Maldito fuera, ¿por qué no podía haberla llamado por lo menos?

Si tuviera un mechón de pelo suyo, se dijo, podría lanzarle una maldición, pero estaba dispuesta a apostar a que él no le permitiría acercarse lo más mínimo con un par de tijeras en las manos.

Se entretuvo inventando imaginativos encantamientos por si acaso lograba hacerse con un poco de cabello suyo. En particular le gustó uno que lo castigaba con un importante marchitamiento. ¡Ja! A ver cuántas mujeres quedaban impresionadas cuando aquella palanca de mando se transformara en un fideo fláccido.

Por otra parte, tal vez estuviera reaccionando en exceso. Un beso no bastaba para establecer una relación. No tenía ningún derecho sobre él, sobre su tiempo ni sobre sus erecciones.

Vaya que no.

Vale, hasta ahí la lógica. En este caso tenía que hacer caso a lo que le decía el instinto, porque no quedaba sitio para nada más. Sus sentimientos hacia Ichigo se salían bastante de la norma, pues estaban formados a partes iguales por pasión y furia. Ichigo podía enfurecerla más rápidamente que ninguna otra persona que hubiese conocido jamás. Y también había estado muy cerca de pasarse de la raya al afirmar que cuando la besara los dos terminarían desnudos. Si él hubiera elegido mejor el lugar, si no estuvieran en medio del camino de entrada de ella, no habría recuperado el control a tiempo para detenerlo.

Aunque estaba siendo sincera con él, también debía admitir que los conflictos que surgían entre ambos la estimulaban mucho. Con sus tres prometidos —en realidad, con la mayoría de las personas— se había contenido, había reprimido sus ataques verbales. Sabía que era una sabihonda; Sode y Sojun se habían tomado muchas molestias para hacérselo saber. Su madre había intentado atemperar sus reacciones y lo había conseguido en parte. A lo largo del colegio había luchado por mantener la boca cerrada, porque la velocidad rápida como el rayo a la que funcionaba su cerebro dejaba desconcertados a sus compañeros de clase, incapaces de estar a la altura de sus procesos mentales. Tampoco deseaba herir los sentimientos de nadie, lo cual había aprendido enseguida que podía hacerlo sólo con decir lo que pensaba.

Valoraba mucho su amistad con Rangiku, Tatsuki e Inoue porque, por más distintas que fueran todas, las otras tres la aceptaban y no se sentían intimidadas por sus observaciones cáusticas. Experimentaba esa misma clase de alivio en su trato con Ichigo, porque él era tan sabihondo como ella y poseía la misma agilidad y velocidad verbal.

No quería renunciar a aquello. Una vez que lo hubo admitido, comprendió que tenía dos alternativas: marcharse, lo cual había sido su primera intención, o darle una lección acerca de... acerca de jugar con sus sentimientos, ¡maldita sea! Si había algo con lo que no quería que jugara la gente eran sus sentimientos. Bueno, está bien, en realidad había dos cosas: tampoco quería que nadie jugara con el Viper. Pero Ichigo... Por Ichigo merecía la pena luchar. Si tenía otras mujeres en la cabeza y en la cama, ella sencillamente tendría que sacarlas de allí y hacerlo pagar a él por causarle dicho trabajo. Ya está. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor. Ya estaba decidido lo que iba a hacer.

Llegó a la cadena de televisión antes de lo que había previsto, pero es que a aquella hora de la mañana no había mucho tráfico por las autopistas ni por las calles. Inoue ya se encontraba allí, apeándose de su Cámaro blanco, con aspecto de estar tan fresca y descansada como si fueran las nueve de la mañana en vez de ni siquiera las cuatro. Llevaba un vestido de seda de color dorado que le prestaba un brillo especial a su tez crema.

—Esto es como fantasmagórico, ¿no? —dijo cuando Rukia se unió a ella y ambas se encaminaron a la puerta trasera de los estudios, tal como les habían dicho que hicieran.

—Se me hace raro —convino Rukia—. No es natural estar despierto y ya funcionando a estas horas.

Inoue rió.

—Estoy segura de que toda la gente que circulaba por la carretera no estaba haciendo nada bueno, porque ¿qué otra razón podrían tener si no para andar por ahí?

—Serán todos traficantes de drogas y pervertidos.

—Prostitutas.

—Ladrones de bancos.

—Asesinos y malhechores.

—Famosos de la televisión.

Todavía estaban riendo cuando llegó Rangiku en su coche. En cuanto se reunió con ellas les dijo:

—¿Habéis visto los tipos tan raros que hay por la calle? Deben de salir por la noche, o algo así.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso —dijo Rukia sonriente—. Supongo que se puede decir sin temor a equivocarse que a ninguna de nosotras nos van mucho las fiestas, como para llegar arrastrándonos a casa a estas horas de la madrugada.

—Yo ya me he arrastrado bastante —dijo Rangiku en tono desenfadado—. Hasta que me cansé de mancharme las manos de huellas de zapatos. —Miró a su alrededor—. No me puedo creer que haya llegado antes que Tatsuki Ella siempre llega temprano, y yo suelo retrasarme.

—A lo mejor Renji ha tenido una rabieta y le ha dicho que no puede venir — sugirió Inoue.

—No, si no pudiera venir, habría llamado —repuso Rukia. Consultó su reloj: las cuatro menos cinco—. Vamos a entrar. Es posible que tengan café, y yo necesito una buena dosis para pensar con coherencia.

Rukia ya había estado en un estudio de televisión, de modo que no se sorprendió al ver aquel espacio cavernoso, la oscuridad, los cables que cubrían todo el suelo. Un conjunto de cámaras y de focos se erguían como centinelas sobre el plato, mientras los monitores lo vigilaban todo. Había gente alrededor, vestida con vaqueros y zapatillas deportivas, además de una mujer ataviada con un elegante traje de color melocotón, que vino hacia ellas con una radiante sonrisa profesional en el rostro y la mano extendida.

—Hola, soy Julia. Supongo que ustedes son las chicas de la Lista. —Rió de su propio chiste al tiempo que les iba estrechando sus manos—. Yo voy a hacerles la entrevista. ¿Pero no eran cuatro?

Rukia se abstuvo de hacer la escenita de contar cabezas y decir: «No, me parece que somos sólo tres». Aquello era típico de una sabihonda, las cosas que solía reprimir.

— Tatsuki, llegará tarde —explicó Rangiku.

— Tatsuki. Arisawa, ¿no es así? —La señorita Julis deseaba demostrar que había hecho sus deberes—. Sé que usted es Rangiku Matsumoto; he visto la entrevista local que se ha difundido—. Luego miró a Rukia, estudiándola con la mirada—. Usted es...

—Rukia Kuchiki.

—La cámara va a adorar su rostro —dijo Julia, y a continuación se volvió a Inoue con una sonrisa—. Usted debe de ser Inoue Orihime. Debo decir que si la señora Arisawa es tan atractiva como ustedes, esto va a causar sensación. Ya saben cuánto interés ha despertado su Lista en Tokio, ¿verdad?

—En realidad, no —contestó Inoue—. Estamos sorprendidas por toda la atención que está recibiendo.

—Cuando estemos grabando, muéstrense seguras y digan algo a ese respecto — las instruyó la entrevistadora, consultando su reloj. Un diminuto frunce de fastidio comenzó a arrugarle la frente; en aquel mismo momento se abrió la puerta y entró Tatsuki con el peinado y el maquillaje impecables y vestida de un color azul intenso que favorecía sus tonos cálidos.

—Siento llegar tarde —dijo, uniéndose al pequeño grupo. No dio ninguna excusa, sólo pidió disculpas, y Rukia clavó la mirada en ella y advirtió la fatiga que se traslucía bajo el maquillaje. Todas ellas tenían buenas razones para parecer cansadas, teniendo en cuenta la hora, pero Tatsuki mostraba además signos de estrés.

—¿Dónde está el lavabo de señoras? —preguntó Rukia—. Quisiera retocarme los labios, si tenemos tiempo, y luego tomar un café si es que hay.

La entrevistadora rió.

—En un estudio de televisión siempre hay café. El lavabo de señoras está por aquí. —Les indicó un pasillo.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras ellas, todas se volvieron a Tatsuki.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Rukia.

—Si se refieren a Renji, sí, estoy bien. Anoche lo mandé a dormir a un motel. Por supuesto, puede que llamase a su novia para que estuviera con él, pero eso es asunto suyo.

—¡Una novia! —repitió Inoue como un eco, con los ojos agrandados por la sorpresa.

—Hijo de puta —dijo Rangiku, dejando que Tatsuki decidiera si aquel apelativo iba dirigido a Renji o era sólo una exclamación.

Rukia dijo:

—Ahora no tiene razones que defender para criticarte por lo de la lista, ¿no?

Tatsuki rió.

—Ninguna, y él lo sabe. —Observó las caras de preocupación de sus amigas—. Tranquilas, estoy bien. Si quiere romper el matrimonio, prefiero saberlo ahora, antes de perder más tiempo tratando de aguantar así. Una vez decidido, ya he dejado de preocuparme.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que mantiene una aventura? —inquirió Rangiku.

—Él jura que no la tiene, que no me ha sido infiel físicamente. Pero yo no me lo creo.

—Ya, claro —dijo Rukia—. Yo también me creo que el sol sale por el oeste.

—Tal vez esté diciendo la verdad —intervino Inoue.

—Es posible, pero no probable —dijo Rangiku con la voz de la experiencia—. Lo que admitan será siempre la punta del iceberg. Así es la naturaleza humana.

Tatsuki se observó el carmín de los labios.

—Yo no creo que haya mucha diferencia. Si está enamorado de otra persona, ¿qué importa si ha dormido con ella o no? En fin, olvidaos de él. Yo ya lo he hecho. Si existe alguna forma de arreglar esto, tendrá que encargarse él de hacerlo. Yo pienso explotar este asunto de la lista todo lo que pueda. Y si surge alguna oferta de hacer un libro, yo digo que la aceptemos. Bien podríamos sacar algún dinero a cambio de todas las molestias que estamos sufriendo.

—Amén a eso —dijo Rangiku, y añadió—: Gin se ha ido. Tenía heridos sus sentimientos.

Todas la miraron boquiabiertas, intentando imaginarse a Gin con sentimientos.

—Si no vuelve —se quejó—, tendré que empezar a salir con hombres otra vez. Dios, me molesta sólo de pensarlo. Salir a bailar, dejar que me inviten a una copa... Es horrible.

Salieron riendo del lavabo de señoras. La señorita Julia las estaba aguardando. Las condujo hasta la zona del café, donde alguien les había preparado unas tasas.

—Tenemos un plato pequeño ya listo para grabar cuando ustedes estén dispuestas —les dijo, una manera sutil de indicarles que se callaran y se sentaran—. El técnico de sonido necesita colocarles un micrófono y comprobarlo, y también hay que ajustar la iluminación. Si quieren acompañarme...

Dejaron los bolsos fuera de la vista y, con las tazas de café en la mano, se acomodaron en un plato decorado como si fuera una acogedora sala de estar, con un sofá y dos sillones, un par de helechos falsos y una discreta lámpara que no estaba encendida. Un tipo que parecía tener unos veinte años de edad empezó a colocarles unos diminutos micrófonos. La señorita Julia se fijó el suyo a la solapa de la chaqueta.

Ninguna de las cuatro había sido lo bastante inteligente como para ponerse una chaqueta. El vestido dorado de Inoue era correcto, al igual que el escote redondo que llevaba Tatsuki, Rangiku vestía un jersey sin mangas con cuello de tortuga, lo cual significaba que el único lugar donde podía colocar el micrófono era en la garganta. Tendría que tener mucho cuidado al mover la cabeza, pues el ruido que provocaría al hacerlo bloquearía todo lo demás. Entonces, el técnico de sonido observó el jersey de escote bajo y redondo de Rukia y dijo:

—Vaya.

Rukia sonrió y extendió la mano.

—Ya me lo pongo yo. ¿Lo quiere a un lado o justo en el medio?

El joven le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Me gustaría que se lo pusiera justo en el medio, gracias.

—Nada de coqueteos —lo amonestó ella al tiempo que se introducía el micrófono por debajo del jersey y lo sujetaba al escote, entre los pequeños pero firmes senos—. Es demasiado temprano.

—Me portaré bien. —Con un guiño, el técnico le sujetó el cable al costado con un esparadrapo y regresó a su equipo—. Muy bien, necesito que hablen todas ustedes, de una en una, para comprobar el sonido.

Julia inició una conversación fluida, preguntándoles si eran todas del área de Karakura. Cuando el sonido quedó debidamente comprobado y las cámaras estuvieron preparadas, la entrevistadora miró al jefe de producción, que comenzó la cuenta atrás y señaló hacia ella, y pasó suavemente a los comentarios de cabecera sobre la famosa —«o infame, dependiendo del punto de vista de ustedes»— Lista que había recorrido el país entero y de la que se hablaba en todos los estados a la hora del desayuno. A continuación las fue presentando por turno, y dijo:

—¿Alguna de ustedes cuenta con un hombre perfecto en su vida?

Todas rompieron a reír. ¡Si ella supiera! Inoue rozó la rodilla de Rukia con la suya. Rukia, que había captado la indirecta, dijo:

—Nadie es perfecto. En aquel momento bromeamos diciendo que la lista era auténtica ciencia ficción.

—Lo sea o no, la gente se la está tomando en serio.

—Eso es cosa de ellos —terció Rangiku—. Las cualidades que pusimos en la lista son las que nosotras creemos que debería tener el hombre perfecto. Es probable que otras cuatro mujeres distintas pusieran cualidades diferentes, o que las enumeraran en otro orden.

—Seguramente sabrán que hay grupos feministas que se sienten escandalizados por los requisitos físicos y sexuales de la Lista. Teniendo en cuenta que las mujeres llevan tanto tiempo luchando para que no se las juzgue por su apariencia ni por el tamaño de su busto, ellas opinan que ustedes han perjudicado su postura juzgando a los hombres por sus atributos físicos.

Inoue elevó una ceja perfecta.

—Tenía entendido que parte del movimiento feminista consistía en dar a las mujeres la libertad de decir abiertamente lo que quieren. Nosotras pusimos en la Lista lo que queremos. Fuimos sinceras. —Aquella línea de interrogatorio era su predilecta. Ella opinaba que ser políticamente correcto era una abominación y nunca dudaba en decirlo.

—Además, en ningún momento creímos que la Lista fuera a hacerse pública — intervino Tatsuki —. Fue algo accidental.

—¿Habrían sido menos sinceras si hubieran sabido que la Lista iba a publicarse?

—No —contestó Rukia, tajante—. Habríamos aumentado los requisitos. —Qué demonios; ¿por qué no divertirse un poco, tal como había sugerido Tatsuki?

—Han dicho que no tienen ningún hombre perfecto en sus vidas —dijo la entrevistadora en tono suave—. ¿Tiene algún hombre?

Bueno, aquella cuña había sido deslizada con la habilidad de un experto, pensó Rukia, preguntándose si la finalidad de aquella entrevista sería pintarlas a las cuatro como mujeres que no eran capaces de conservar a un hombre a su lado. Sonriendo levemente, tuvo que reconocer que, dadas las circunstancias de todas ellas, la intención era bastante acertada. Pero si la entrevistadora buscaba un poco de polémica, ¿por qué no dársela?

—En realidad, no —contestó—. No hay muchos que den la talla.

Rangiku y Tatsuki rompieron a reír. Inoue se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa. Desde fuera del escenario llegaron risas que se apagaron rápidamente. Julia se volvió hacia Tatsuki.

—Tengo entendido que usted es la única del grupo que está casada, señora Arisawa. ¿Qué opina su marido de la Lista?

—No gran cosa —admitió Tatsuki con regocijo—. Poco más de lo que me gusta a mí que él se vuelva a mirar embobado unas tetas grandes.

—¿Así que esto es una especie de ojo por ojo?

—Tiene mucho que ver con el ojo, sí —respondió Rangiku gravemente. Menos mal que la entrevista iba a ser grabada y no en directo.

—Lo que pasa —dijo Inoue— es que la mayoría de los requisitos son cualidades que debe tener todo el mundo. El número uno era la fidelidad, ¿recuerda? Si uno tiene una relación, ha de ser fiel. Y punto.

—He leído el artículo entero sobre la Lista, y, si son ustedes sinceras, reconocerán que la mayor parte de la conversación que tuvieron no trataba de la fidelidad ni de la fiabilidad. El debate más intenso correspondió a las características físicas de un hombre.

—Nos estábamos divirtiendo —dijo Rukia con calma—. Y no estamos locas; claro que queremos hombres que nos resulten atractivos.

La entrevistadora consultó sus notas.

—En el artículo no se las identifica por el nombre. Figuran como A, B, C y D. ¿Cuál de ustedes es la A?

—No tenemos la intención de divulgar ese dato —dijo Rukia. A su lado, Rangiku se irguió ligeramente.

—La gente está muy interesada en saber quién dijo qué —comentó Rangiku—. Yo he recibido llamadas anónimas que me han preguntado cuál de las cuatro soy yo.

—A mí me ha ocurrido lo mismo —terció Tatsuki —. Pero no vamos a decirlo. Nuestras opiniones no eran unánimes; podía haber una que sostuviera una opinión más radical que las demás acerca de un punto concreto. Deseamos proteger nuestra intimidad a ese respecto.

La entrevistadora volvió una vez más a lo personal.

—¿Está saliendo con alguien? —le preguntó a Inoue.

—De manera exclusiva, no. —Trágate eso, Ulquiorra.

La entrevistadora miró a Rangiku.

—¿Y usted?

—En este momento, no. —Chúpate esa, Gin.

—De modo que la señora Arisawa es la única que tiene una relación. ¿Creen que eso pueda querer decir que tal vez sean ustedes demasiado exigentes en sus condiciones?

—¿Y por qué hemos de bajar el listón? —preguntó Rukia con ojos brillantes, y a partir de ahí la entrevista cayó en picado.

(***)

—Dios, me caigo de sueño —dijo Tatsuki con un bostezo cuando salieron del estudio, a las seis y media. La entrevistadora tenía en su poder abundante material que publicar para la breve reseña que de hecho saldría en antena. Hubo un momento en el que abandonó sus notas y discutió apasionadamente el punto de vista feminista. Rukia dudaba que ningún programa matinal de televisión pudiera utilizar ni una fracción de lo que se había dicho, pero el personal del estudio estaba fascinado.

Se utilizara lo que se utilizara, iba a emitirse el lunes siguiente. Quizás entonces se apagara todo el interés. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuánto se podía continuar hablando de la Lista? La gente tenía su propia vida que vivir, y la Lista ya había rebasado sus quince minutos de popularidad.

—Esas llamadas telefónicas me tienen un poco preocupada —dijo Rangiku frunciendo el ceño al mirar el cielo brillante y sin nubes—. La gente es muy rara. Nunca sabe uno a quién está provocando.

Rukia conocía a una persona a la cual esperaba provocar. Si se emitía por antena algo de lo que había dicho ella, Ichigo seguramente se lo tomaría como un reto personal. Y ciertamente, ella albergaba la esperanza de que así lo hiciera, porque aquello era precisamente lo que había pretendido.


	15. Chapter 15

_La obra literaria pertenece a LINDA HOWARD y los nombres de los personajes a TITE KUBO, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento del público._

* * *

**_Capítulo 14_**

—Muy bien —dijo Rangiku una vez que les hubieron servido el café y que hubieron hecho los pedidos al camarero del restaurante en el que se habían detenido a desayunar—, cuéntanos lo de Renji.

—No hay mucho que contar —repuso Tatsuki encogiéndose de hombros—. Ayer, cuando llegué a casa estaba él allí. Empezó exigiéndome que dejara de ver a mis amigas, tres en particular, ya pueden imaginarse de quiénes se trata. Yo contraataqué exigiendo que él dejase a uno de sus amigos por cada una que tenía que abandonar yo. Luego... supongo que fue intuición femenina, porque de repente me pregunté si la razón de que se hubiera mostrado tan frío en los dos últimos años no sería otra mujer.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa? —quiso saber Inoue, indignada—. ¿Es que no se da cuenta de la suerte que tiene de tenerte a ti?

Tatsuki sonrió.

—Gracias por el voto. No estoy tirando la toalla, ¿sabes? Cabe la posibilidad de que solucionemos esto, pero no voy a permitir que me destroce si no es así. Anoche estuve pensando mucho, y esto no es sólo culpa de Renji. De igual modo que él no es el hombre perfecto, yo tampoco soy la mujer perfecta.

—Pero tú no te has estado viendo con otro hombre —señaló Rukia.

—No he dicho que seamos culpables por igual. Si a él le interesa conservar nuestro matrimonio, le queda mucho por hacer para compensarme. Pero yo también tengo que compensarlo a él de algunas cosas.

—¿Como qué? —preguntó Rangiku.

—Oh... No es que yo me haya desmelenado precisamente, pero tampoco he realizado ningún esfuerzo especial para atraerlo. Y también he cedido siempre a todo lo que dice, en un esfuerzo por agradarle, y la verdad es que en la superficie le parece bien, pero si quiere tener una compañera que sea su igual, debe de resultar desesperante. Yo charlo con ustedes y les digo lo que pienso igual que hacía antes con él, pero ahora es como si le ocultara todas las partes interesantes de mi personalidad. Le doy la cocinera y el ama de casa, en vez de la amante y la compañera, y eso no es bueno para un matrimonio. No me extraña que esté aburrido.

—No sabes lo típico que es eso —dijo Rukia en tono teñido de indignación—. Pase lo que pase, las mujeres cargan con la culpa. —Removió su café, mirando la taza con mal gesto—. Ya sé, ya sé, a veces tenemos que hacerlo. Odio estar equivocada, maldita sea.

—Eso es un dolar —dijeron tres voces.

Hurgó en su bolso en busca de monedas, pero sacó un billete.

—Consigan monedas. Necesito volver a hacerme con algo de cambio. Ichigo me ha dejado seca.

Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual tres pares de ojos permanecieron clavados en ella. Por fin, Inoue preguntó delicadamente:

—¿Ichigo? ¿Quién es Ichigo?

—Ya saben. Ichigo. Mi vecino.

Rangiku frunció los labios.

—¿No será el mismo vecino que resultó ser policía pero al que tú describiste en varias ocasiones como tipejo, borracho, traficante de drogas, miserable hijo de puta, un patán que no ha visto una cuchilla ni una maquinilla de afeitar en lo que va de milenio... ?

—Está bien, está bien —dijo Rukia—. Sí, es el mismo tipo.

—¿Y ahora lo tratas por su nombre de pila? —preguntó Tatsuki asombrada.

Rukia se ruborizó.

—Más o menos.

—Dios mío. —Inoue abrió unos ojos como platos—. Se está sonrojando.

—Esto empieza a dar miedo —dijo Rangiku, y los tres pares de ojos parpadearon estupefactos.

Rukia se revolvió en su asiento sintiendo cada vez más calor en el rostro.

—No es culpa mía —dijo impulsivamente, a la defensiva—. Tiene un todoterreno rojo. Con tracción en las cuatro ruedas.

—Comprendo que eso cambie completamente las cosas —comentó Tatsuki estudiando el techo.

—De modo que no es tan tipejo —musitó Rukia—. ¿Y qué? En realidad, es un tipejo, pero tiene sus puntos buenos.

—Y el mejor de todos lo tiene dentro de los pantalones, ¿no? —dijo en tono sarcástico Rangiku, la cual, al igual que un animal carnívoro, iba siempre directa a la ingle.

Inoue desplegó una sorprendente falta de decoro lanzando un silbido y diciendo:

—¡Inmersión! ¡Inmersión! —Igual que en una película de guerras entre submarinos.

—¡Ya basta! —siseó Rukia—. ¡No he hecho nada de eso!

—¡Aja! — Tatsuki se inclinó hacia ella—. ¿Y qué es lo que has hecho, exactamente?

—Exactamente besarlo una sola vez, listilla, eso es todo.

—Un beso no es suficiente para sonrojarse así —dijo Rangiku sonriente—. Sobre todo en tu cara.

Rukia aspiró profundamente.

—Es evidente que tú nunca has sido besada por Ichigo, de lo contrario no harías una afirmación tan equivocada.

—Así que fue impresionante, ¿eh?

No pudo evitar el suspiro que se escapó de sus pulmones ni el modo en que se curvaron sus labios.

—Sí, fue impresionante.

—¿Y cuánto duró?

—¡Ya te he dicho que no nos hemos acostado! Fue sólo un beso. —Ya, igual que el Viper era sólo un coche y el Everest sólo una colina.

—Me refiero al beso —dijo Rangiku impaciente—. ¿Cuánto duró?

Rukia se quedó en blanco. No lo había cronometrado precisamente, y además habían pasado otras muchas cosas mientras tanto, como un inminente pero en última instancia denegado orgasmo, que había acaparado casi toda su atención.

—No sé. Cinco minutos o así, creo.

Todas se la quedaron mirando.

—¿Cinco minutos? —preguntó Tatsuki débilmente—. ¿Un solo beso duró cinco minutos?

Otra vez aquel maldito sonrojo; notaba cómo le iba invadiendo la cara. Inoue sacudió lentamente la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Espero que estés tomando píldoras anticonceptivas, porque está claro que te encuentras en la zona roja. Podría marcarte un tanto en cualquier momento.

—Eso es lo que él piensa, también —dijo Rukia, y frunció el entrecejo—. Resulta que ayer renové la receta médica.

—Evidentemente, él no es el único que lo piensa —saltó Tatsuki, y acto seguido mostró una ancha sonrisa—. ¡Oye, esto hay que celebrarlo!

—Están actuando como si yo fuera una causa perdida.

—Digamos sencillamente que tu vida social daba pena —dijo Rangiku.

—No es verdad.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con un hombre?

En eso la había atrapado, porque Rukia sabía que hacía mucho tiempo de ello, tanto que no supo decir con exactitud cuánto.

—Vale, no salgo mucho con hombres. Pero es por decisión propia, no por necesidad. Mi historial de citas con hombres no es precisamente algo que destacar, recuerdenlo.

—¿Y qué tiene de distinto ese policía?

—Mucho —dijo Rukia en tono ambiguo, al recordarlo desnudo. Tras un momento de ensoñación se obligó a regresar a la realidad—. Durante una mitad del

tiempo siento ganas de estrangularlo.

—¿Y durante la otra mitad?

Ella sonrió.

—Siento ganas de quitarle la ropa.

—A mí eso me parece la base de una buena relación —comentó Rangiku—. Desde luego, es más de lo que tenía yo con Gin, y eso que lo he conservado alrededor de un año.

Rukia se sintió aliviada de apartar el tema de conversación de Ichigo. ¿Cómo iba a poder explicar algo que ni siquiera ella misma entendía? Ichigo era exasperante, saltaban chispas entre ambos, y la noche anterior él no había ido a casa. Rukia debería estar corriendo en la dirección contraria en vez de intentar urdir posibles maneras de tenerlo para ella sola.

—¿Qué dijo?

—No mucho, lo cual fue una sorpresa. Cuando Gin está enfadado, se muestra tan razonable como un niño de dos años con una rabieta. —Rangiku apoyó la barbilla en las manos entrelazadas—. Reconozco que me pilló con la guardia baja. Estaba preparada para oír gritos y juramentos, pero no sentimientos heridos.

—A lo mejor se preocupa más de lo que tú pensabas —dijo Inoue, pero incluso ella parecía dubitativa.

Rangiku soltó un resoplido.

—Lo que teníamos resultaba cómodo para los dos, pero no era precisamente la aventura del siglo. ¿Y tú? ¿Has sabido algo de Ulquiorra? —El cambio de tema por parte de Rangiku indicaba que estaba tan deseosa de dejar de hablar de Gin como Rukia lo estaba de hablar de otra persona que no fuera Ichigo.

—De hecho, sí. —Inoue adoptó una expresión pensativa—. Está... no sé... como impresionado por toda esta publicidad. Como si yo fuera de repente una persona más valiosa, no sé si me explico. Me invitó a cenar, en lugar de decir que ya se dejaría caer, como siempre ha hecho.

Un breve silencio engulló la mesa a la que estaban sentadas. Todas se miraron entre sí, inquietas por el súbito cambio de actitud de Ulquiorra. La expresión de Inoue seguía siendo pensativa.

—Le dije que no. Si antes no era lo bastante interesante para él, tampoco lo soy ahora.

—Así se habla —dijo Rukia, inmensamente aliviada. Todas chocaron palmas entre sí—. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Ulquiorra pertenece ya oficialmente al pasado, o piensas continuar?

—Voy a continuar. Pero no pienso volver a llamarlo; si quiere verme, que sea él quien llame.

—Pero lo has rechazado —señaló Rangiku.

—No le dije que se fuera al cuerno; sólo le dije que no, que tenía otros planes.

—Se encogió de hombros—. Si vamos a tener alguna relación, las reglas básicas van a tener que cambiar, es decir, yo pondré algunas normas en lugar de jugar siempre a su manera.

—Somos de lo más complicadas —dijo Rukia con un suspiro, y buscó refugio en su café.

—Somos normales —la corrigió Tatsuki.

—Eso es lo que he dicho.

Aún reían en voz baja cuando la camarera les trajo los pedidos y situó los platos delante de ellas. Sus vidas amorosas eran, en general, un desastre. ¿Y qué? Tenían huevos revueltos con patatas para consolarse.

Como era viernes, cumplieron con la tradición de cenar en Goshiki al salir de trabajar. A Rukia le resultaba difícil creer que había transcurrido sólo una semana desde que elaboraron la Lista con tanta alegría. Habían cambiado muchas cosas en una semana. Por un lado, el ambiente de Goshiki: cuando entraron en el local estalló una salva de aplausos y un coro de abucheos. Algunas mujeres, sin duda el escandalizado contingente feminista, se unieron a estos últimos.

—¿Pueden creerlo? —musitó Tatsuki mientras las conducían a una mesa—. Si fuéramos profetas, yo diría que estaríamos a punto de ser lapidadas.

—A quienes se lapidaba era a las mujeres perdidas —dijo Inoue.

—Eso somos nosotras —dijo Rangiku riendo—. Por eso la gente reacciona al vernos. ¿Qué importa? Si alguien quiere decirnos algo a la cara, yo creo que podremos mantener el tipo.

Su camarero habitual les trajo las bebidas de siempre.

—Chicas, ahora son famosas —les dijo en tono desenfadado. Si se sentía molesto por algunos de los detalles de la Lista, no lo demostró. Naturalmente, cabía la posibilidad de que no tuviera ni idea de cuáles eran los detalles.

Rukia le dijo:

—Fíjate, se nos ocurrió la idea el viernes pasado, sentadas a esa mesa de ahí.

—¿De verdad? Vaya. —El camarero miró la mesa en cuestión—. Esperen a que se lo diga al jefe.

—Sí, a lo mejor se le ocurre chapar la mesa en oro, o algo así.

El camarero sacudió despacio la cabeza, con aire dubitativo.

—No creo. ¿No es eso lo que se hace con los caballos?

Estaba muy cansada, cortesía de haberse levantado a la intempestiva hora de las dos de la madrugada, por eso tardó un segundo en establecer la relación.

—Eso es «capar», no «chapar».

—Oh. —En el rostro del camarero se dibujó una expresión de alivio—. Ya decía yo cómo se le podía hacer algo así a una mesa.

—Bueno, hacen falta cuatro personas —dijo Rukia—. Una para sujetar cada pata.

Tatsuki bajó la cabeza hasta la mesa. Sacudía los hombros en un intento de sofocar la risa. Rangiku tenía una expresión un tanto alocada en los ojos, pero logró pedir la comida con sólo un leve temblor en la voz. Inoue, la más compuesta de las cuatro, esperó hasta que el camarero hubo tomado todos los pedidos y desaparecido en la cocina para taparse la boca con las manos y reír a carcajadas hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas. —Una para cada pata —repitió boqueando, y estalló de nuevo en carcajadas.

La cena no fue tan relajada como de costumbre, porque no dejaban de acercarse personas a su mesa para hacer comentarios, tanto de elogio como de crítica. Cuando llegó la comida, estaba quemada; era evidente que el camarero era uno de los abucheadores.

—Vámonos de aquí —dijo por fin Rangiku con fastidio—. Aunque fuéramos capaces de tragarnos esta comida carbonizada, no tendríamos oportunidad de hacerlo con tantas interrupciones.

—¿La pagamos? —preguntó Inoue examinando la piedra negruzca que se suponía que era una hamburguesa.

—Normalmente te diría que no —repuso Rukia—. Pero si esta noche organizamos una bronca, es probable que mañana aparezca en los periódicos.

Las cuatro asintieron suspirando. Dejaron sus platos mayormente intactos, pagaron la cuenta y se fueron. Por lo general se quedaban un rato después de cenar, pero esta vez ya eran más de las seis; el sol de verano aún brillaba sobre el horizonte, y el calor resultaba sofocante.

Todas se replegaron a sus respectivos automóviles. Rukia arrancó el motor del Viper y permaneció un momento sentada, escuchando el rumor grave de una máquina potente y puesta a punto. Conectó el ventilador en la posición máxima y ajustó las rejillas de salida del aire para que éste le diera en la cara.

No tenía ganas de ir a casa y ver las noticias, por si acaso volvían a hablar de la Lista. Decidió hacer la compra en vez de esperar al sábado y giró en sentido norte, pasó como un rayo por delante de la fábrica de General Motors y se resistió al impulso de girar a la derecha, lo cual la habría llevado al Departamento de Policía de Karakura. No quería ver si había un todoterreno rojo o un Pontiac marrón en el aparcamiento. Lo único que deseaba era comprar comida y llegar a casa a ver qué hacía Kon; llevaba tanto tiempo fuera que probablemente el gato se habría despachado con otro almohadón.

Rukia no era de las que se entretienen al hacer la compra. Odiaba hacerla, por eso entraba en el supermercado igual que si se tratara de una carrera contrarreloj. Pilotando un carrito a gran velocidad, pasó volando por la sección de verduras echando al cesto repollo y lechuga además de fruta variada; luego recorrió rápidamente los demás pasillos.

No cocinaba mucho, porque suponía demasiada molestia para una sola persona, pero de vez en cuando preparaba un asado o algo similar y después se lo iba comiendo en bocadillos a lo largo de una semana. Sin embargo, la comida para gatos de Kon era una necesidad.

En aquel momento sintió que un brazo se cerraba alrededor de su cintura y oyó una voz grave que le decía:

—¿Me has echado de menos?

Consiguió reprimir el grito, de modo que lo que salió fue poco más que un quejido, pero dio un salto hacia delante y a punto estuvo de chocar contra una pila de latas de comida para gatos. Giró en redondo y rápidamente situó el carrito entre ella y el intruso. Entonces lo miró con expresión de alarma.

—Perdone —le dijo—, pero no lo conozco. Debe de haberme confundido con otra persona.

Ichigo frunció el ceño. Algunos clientes los observaban con agudo interés; por lo menos una señora parecía tener la intención de llamar a la policía si él realizaba un movimiento equivocado.

—Muy graciosa —gruñó Ichigo, y a continuación se quitó lentamente la chaqueta para dejar ver la funda que llevaba en el cinturón y la enorme pistola negra que guardaba ésta. Como también llevaba la placa identificativa sujeta al cinturón, la tensión de las miradas en el pasillo siete fue reduciéndose conforme la gente murmuraba: «Es policía».

—Márchate —dijo Rukia—. Estoy ocupada.

—Ya lo veo. ¿Qué es esto, las Quinientas Millas del Supermercado? Llevo cinco minutos persiguiéndote por los pasillos.

—Nada de eso —replicó Rukia consultando su reloj—. No llevo aquí cinco minutos.

—Vale, pues tres. Vi esa flecha roja que pasaba volando por las calles y di la vuelta para seguirla, pues supuse que eras tú.

—¿Llevas el coche equipado con radar?

—He venido con mi todoterreno, no con un coche municipal.

—Entonces no puedes demostrar a qué velocidad circulaba yo.

—Maldita sea, no iba a ponerte una multa —dijo él, molesto—. Aunque si no disminuyes la velocidad, voy a llamar a un patrullero para que haga los honores.

—¿Así que has venido aquí para acosarme?

—No —contestó él con paciencia exagerada—. He venido porque he estado fuera y quería saber cómo iban las cosas.

—¿Fuera? —repitió Rukia abriendo los ojos todo lo que daban de sí—. No tenía idea.

Ichigo hizo rechinar los dientes. Rukia lo sabía porque vio cómo movía la mandíbula.

—Está bien, debería haber llamado. —Aquello sonó como si se lo hubieran arrancado dolorosamente de las entrañas.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué?

—Porque somos...

—¿Vecinos? —propuso ella al ver que Ichigo no encontraba la palabra que buscaba. Estaba empezando a divertirse, por lo menos tanto como era posible teniendo en cuenta que tenía los ojos cansados por falta de sueño.

—Porque entre nosotros hay cierta cosa. —La miró con gesto hosco. No parecía en absoluto contento con aquella «cosa».

—¿Cosa? Yo no hago «cosas».

—Ésta la harás —dijo él para sí, pero Rukia lo oyó de todos modos y justo estaba abriendo la boca para contestarle cuando un niño, quizá de unos ocho años, se le acercó y le metió entre las costillas una arma láser de plástico haciendo unos ruiditos de descargas eléctricas cada vez que apretaba el gatillo.

—Estás muerta —dijo el niño victorioso.

En eso llegó su madre a toda prisa con gesto de preocupación e impotencia.

—¡Damián, deja eso! —Sonrió al niño de forma que fue poco más que una mueca—. No molestes a las personas amables.

—Cállate —respondió el pequeño maleducado—. ¿No ves que son unos Terrón de Vaniot?

—Lo siento —dijo la madre intentando llevarse a su retoño—. Damián, si no obedeces te castigaré cuando volvamos a casa.

Rukia no pudo resistirse a poner los ojos en blanco. El niño volvió a pincharla en las costillas.

—¡Ay!

El niño hizo de nuevo aquellos ruiditos eléctricos, disfrutando enormemente con la incomodidad de ella. Rukia compuso una gran sonrisa y se inclinó hacia el querido Damián, y entonces le dijo con voz de lo más alienígena:

—Oh, mira, un pequeño terrícola. —Se irguió y ordenó a Ichigo con una mirada de autoridad—: Mátalo.

Damián se quedó con la boca abierta. Abrió los ojos como si fueran balones de fútbol al fijarse en la enorme pistola que lucía Ichigo en el cinturón. De su boca abierta comenzaron a salir una serie de grititos que recordaban a una alarma de incendios.

Ichigo juró para sus adentros, agarró a Rukia del brazo y empezó a tirar de ella medio corriendo hacia la entrada del supermercado. Ella logró rescatar su bolso del carrito al pasar por delante de él.

—¡Eh, mi compra! —protestó.

—Ya podrás pasarte aquí otros tres minutos mañana para hacerla —replicó Ichigo con violencia contenida—. En este momento estoy intentando evitar que te detengan.

—¿Por qué razón? —preguntó ella indignada mientras Ichigo la arrastraba al otro lado de las puertas automáticas. La gente volvía la cabeza para mirarlos, pero la mayoría se sentía atraída por los chillidos de Damián en el pasillo siete.

—¿Qué te parece por amenazar con matar a un niño y provocar un altercado?

—¡Yo no he amenazado con matarlo! Simplemente te lo he ordenado a ti. —Le costaba seguirle el ritmo; la falda larga que llevaba no estaba hecha para correr. Él la obligó a darse la vuelta al doblar la esquina del edificio, fuera de la vista, y la aplastó contra la pared.

—No puedo creer que me haya perdido esto —dijo en tono provocativo. Rukia lo miró furiosa y no dijo nada.

—He estado en Tokio —rugió Ichigo, inclinándose de tal modo que su nariz casi tocaba la de Rukia—. En una entrevista para un empleo

—No me debes ninguna explicación.

Él se irguió y volvió la vista hacia el cielo, como si pidiera socorro al Todopoderoso. Rukia decidió hacer una concesión.

—De acuerdo, una llamada telefónica no habría sido demasiado pedir…

Ichigo dijo algo para sí. Rukia se imaginó bastante bien de qué se trataba, pero por desgracia él no pagaba dinero por cada taco que pronunciaba. Si así fuera, a ella le habría tocado la lotería. Lo agarró de las orejas, le bajó la cabeza y lo besó.

Así, sin más, Ichigo la tuvo aprisionada contra la pared, abrazándola tan estrechamente que ella apenas podía respirar, pero la necesidad de respirar no ocupaba el primer puesto de su lista de prioridades en aquel momento. Sentirlo contra ella, saborearlo... Eso era lo importante. Llevaba la pistola en el cinturón, de manera que comprendió que no era aquello lo que la estaba presionando en el estómago. Se agitó un poco contra ello para asegurarse. No, definitivamente no era una pistola. Ichigo tenía la respiración acelerada cuando levantó la cabeza.

—Siempre eliges los lugares más inoportunos —dijo mirando alrededor.

—¿Que los elijo yo? Yo estaba tan tranquila, ocupada en mis asuntos, haciendo un poco de compra, cuando fui atacada no por uno, sino por dos maníacos...

—¿No te gustan los niños?

Rukia parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

—¿No te gustan los niños? Querías que matase a ése.

—Me gustan casi todos los niños —replicó ella en tono impaciente—, pero ése no. Me ha hecho daño en las costillas.

—Yo te estoy haciendo daño en el estómago.

Ella le dedicó una dulce sonrisa que lo hizo estremecerse.

—Sí, pero tú no estás usando una pistola láser de plástico.

—Vámonos de aquí —dijo Ichigo con aire desesperado, y tiró de Rukia en dirección a su coche.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** por fin de regreso, lo siento mucho! ya saben las típicas escusas pero que si aplican =(

Espero les guste el capítulo, besotes!


	16. Chapter 16

_La obra literaria pertenece a LINDA HOWARD y los nombres de los personajes a TITE KUBO, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento del público._

* * *

**_Capítulo 15_**

—¿ Quieres café? —preguntó Rukia mientras abría la puerta de la cocina y lo dejaba pasar—. ¿O té helado? —añadió, pensando que un vaso de cristal alto y frío sería lo más apropiado para el sofocante calor que hacía fuera.

—Té —contestó Ichigo, echando a perder la imagen que tenían los policías de subsistir a base de café y rosquillas. Estaba observando la cocina—. ¿Cómo es que sólo llevas dos semanas viviendo aquí y esta casa ya parece más habitada que la mía?

Rukia fingió reflexionar sobre el asunto.

—Creo que lo llaman deshacer las maletas.

Él levantó la vista hacia el techo.

—¿Me estaba perdiendo esto? —musitó al yeso, aún buscando inspiración. Rukia le dirigió varias miradas al tiempo que sacaba dos vasos del armario y los llenaba de hielo. La sangre le corría veloz por las venas, igual que le ocurría siempre que se encontraba cerca de Ichigo, ya fuera de rabia, emoción o deseo, o una combinación de las tres cosas. Dentro de la acogedora cocina, Ichigo parecía todavía más grande, sus hombros llenaban el umbral de la puerta y su tamaño empequeñecía la diminuta mesa para cuatro y su tablero de azulejos de cerámica.

—¿Qué empleo es ése para el que te han entrevistado?

—Policía estatal, división de detectives de campo.

Sacó la jarra de té del frigorífico y llenó los dos vasos.

—¿Limón?

—No, lo tomo sin nada. —Cogió el vaso que Rukia le ofrecía rozándole los dedos con los suyos. Aquello bastó para que sus pezones se irguieran y prestaran atención. La mirada de Ichigo se clavó en su boca—. Enhorabuena—dijo.

Rukia parpadeó.

—¿Qué he hecho? —Esperaba que no se refiriera a toda la publicidad acerca de la Lista... Oh, Dios, la Lista. Se le había olvidado. ¿Habría leído Ichigo el artículo entero?

Claro que sí.

—No has dicho ni un solo taco, y ya llevamos media hora juntos. Ni siquiera juraste cuando te arrastré fuera del supermercado.

—¿En serio?

Rukia sonrió, complacida consigo misma. A lo mejor el hecho de tener que pagar todas aquellas multas estaba surtiendo efecto en su subconsciente. Aún pensaba muchas palabrotas, pero las multas no contaban si no las pronunciaba en voz alta. Estaba haciendo progresos.

Ichigo inclinó el vaso y bebió. Rukia lo contempló hipnotizada, viendo cómo se movía su fuerte garganta. Luchó contra un violento impulso de arrancarle la ropa. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Había visto beber a otros hombres a lo largo de toda su vida, y jamás la había afectado de esta manera, ni siquiera con ninguno de sus ex prometidos.

—¿Más? —le preguntó cuando él apuró el té y depositó el vaso.

—No, gracias. —Aquella mirada oscura y ardiente la recorrió de arriba abajo antes de detenerse en sus pequeños pechos—. Hoy estás muy elegante. ¿Ocurre algo especial?

Rukia no iba a esquivar el tema, por muy sensible que fuera.

—Esta mañana hemos tenido una entrevista para Buenos días, Japón, a la cuatro de la madrugada, ¿te lo puedes creer? He tenido que levantarme a las dos —se quejó— y llevo la mayor parte del día en estado comatoso.

—¿Tanta publicidad está recibiendo la Lista? —preguntó él, sorprendido.

—Me temo que sí —contestó Rukia con parsimonia al tiempo que se sentaba a la mesa.

Ichigo no se sentó enfrente de ella, sino que ocupó la silla que estaba a su lado.

—La he visto en Internet. Es muy divertida... _señorita C_.

Rukia lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —exigió.

Él soltó un resoplido.

—Como si no fuera capaz de reconocer esa boquita tuya de sabelotodo incluso por escrito. «Cualquier cosa que esté por encima de los veinte centímetros es puramente de exhibición» —citó.

—Debería haber sabido que tú sólo ibas a acordarte de la parte concerniente al sexo.

—Últimamente llevo el sexo en la cabeza constantemente. Y para que conste, yo no tengo nada que sea de exhibición.

Si no lo tenía, le faltaba poco para tenerlo, pensó Rukia, recordando con gran fruición el aspecto que mostraba de perfil.

Ichigo continuó:

—Me alegro de no estar dentro de la categoría de los que va señalando la gente.

Rukia rompió a reír a carcajadas y se echó hacia atrás en la silla, con tal fuerza que ésta se inclinó y su ocupante cayó al suelo. Se quedó allí sentada, sosteniéndose las costillas, que ya casi habían dejado de dolerle pero que decidieron protestar de nuevo ante aquel maltrato, pero no pudo dejar de reír. Kon se aproximó con cautela, pero decidió que no quería situarse dentro de su radio de acción y buscó refugio bajo la silla de Ichigo.

Ichigo se inclinó y levantó al gato del suelo para acomodarlo sobre sus rodillas y acariciarle el lomo alargado y estrecho. Kon cerró los ojos y comenzó a ronronear en un tono grave. El gato ronroneaba, e Ichigo contempló a Rukia, aguardando a que las carcajadas amainasen hasta convertirse en risitas y suspiros.

Rukia permaneció sentada en el suelo abrazándose las costillas y con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas. Si le quedaba algo de rimel, debía de tenerlo rodando por las mejillas, se dijo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarte? —le preguntó Ichigo—. Debería advertirte de que si te pongo las manos encima, quizá después tengas problemas para separarlas de ahí.

—Puedo arreglármelas, gracias. —Con cuidado, y no sin alguna dificultad a causa de la falda larga, se incorporó y se secó los ojos con una servilleta.

—Muy bien. No quisiera tener que molestar a... ¿cómo se llama? ¿Kon? ¿Qué mierda de nombre de gato es Kon?

—No me eches la culpa a mí, sino a mi madre.

—Un gato debería tener un nombre que le vaya. Llamarlo Kon es como llamarlo Kitty a un hijo tuyo. Debería llamarse Tigre, o Romeo...

Rukia negó con la cabeza.

—Romeo está descartado.

—¿Quieres decir que está...?

Ella asintió.

—En ese caso, supongo que le va bien el nombre de Kon, aunque yo creo que sería más apropiado llamarlo Bobo.

Rukia tuvo que sujetarse las costillas con fuerza para no estallar en nuevas risas.

—Eres todo un tipo.

—¿Y qué diablos querías que fuera? ¿Una bailarina de ballet?

No, no quería que fuera nada excepto lo que era. Ninguna otra persona había conseguido nunca hacer correr por sus venas la emoción como si fuera champán, y eso constituía todo un logro, teniendo en cuenta que una semana antes ambos no habían intercambiado otra cosa que no fueran insultos. Habían pasado sólo dos días desde que se besaron por primera vez, dos días que parecieron una eternidad porque no había habido ningún beso más hasta que ella lo agarró por las orejas en el supermercado y lo acercó hasta su altura.

—¿Qué tal está tu óvulo? —preguntó Ichigo bajando los párpados sobre sus ojos oscuros, y Rukia supo que sus pensamientos no andaban muy descaminados de los de ella.

—Ya es historia —respondió.

—Entonces, vamos a la cama.

—¿Tú te crees que lo único que tienes que hacer es decir «vamos a la cama» y yo voy a tenderme de espaldas sin más? —dijo Rukia indignada.

—No, esperaba tener una oportunidad de hacer un poco más que eso antes de que te tendieras de espaldas.

—No pienso tenderme en ninguna parte.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque estoy con la regla. —Curiosamente, no recordaba haberle dicho tal cosa a ningún hombre en su vida, sobre todo sin la menor pizca de timidez.

Él juntó las cejas.

—¿Que estás con qué? —preguntó cada vez más furioso.

—Con la regla. La menstruación. A lo mejor has oído hablar de ello. Es cuando...

—Tengo dos hermanas; me parece que sé un poco lo que son las reglas. Y una de las cosas que sé es que el óvulo es fértil más o menos a mitad del ciclo, ¡no cerca del final!

Atrapada. Rukia frunció los labios.

—De acuerdo, te mentí. Siempre existe una mínima posibilidad de que se altere el ciclo, y no estaba dispuesta a asumir ese riesgo, ¿vale?

Evidentemente no valía.

—Me detuviste —gruñó Ichigo, cerrando los ojos como si algo le doliera mucho — Estaba a punto de morirme, y tú me detuviste.

—Lo dices como si fuera un acto de traición.

Él abrió los ojos y la miró con expresión torva.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Era tan romántico como una piedra, pensó Rukia; entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan excitada?

—Tu idea del juego previo es probablemente algo así como: «¿Estás despierta?» —masculló.

Ichigo hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—No.

—¡Dios! —Se recostó en la silla y volvió a cerrar los ojos—. ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

—Ya te lo he dicho, estoy con la regla.

- ¿Y?

—Pues que... no.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque yo no quiero! —chilló Rukia—. ¡Dame un respiro!

Ichigo suspiró.

—Ya entiendo. Es el síndrome premenstrual.

—El síndrome premenstrual es antes, idiota.

—Eso lo dirás tú. Pregunta a cualquier hombre, y te contará una historia distinta.

—Como si fueran expertos —se burló ella.

—Cariño, los únicos expertos en síndromes premenstruales son los hombres. Por eso se les da tan bien luchar en las guerras; han aprendido Huida y Evasión en sus casas.

Rukia pensó en lanzarle una sartén, pero Kon se encontraba en la línea de tiro y, de todos modos, antes tendría que buscar la sartén. Ichigo sonrió al ver la expresión de su cara.

—¿Sabes por qué se llama síndrome premenstrual?

—No te atreverás —amenazó ella—. Sólo las mujeres pueden hacer chistes de eso.

—Porque la expresión «enfermedad de las vacas locas» ya estaba cogida.

Al diablo la sartén. Miró a su alrededor buscando un cuchillo.

—Sal de esta casa.

Ichigo depositó a Kon en el suelo y se levantó, obviamente dispuesto a ejecutar la maniobra de Huida y Evasión.

—Cálmate —le dijo, poniendo la silla entre los dos.

—¡Y una mierda que me calme! Maldita sea, ¿dónde está mi cuchillo de cocina? —Miró alrededor invadida por la frustración. ¡Si llevara más tiempo viviendo en aquella casa, sabría dónde había puesto cada cosa!

Ichigo salió de detrás de la silla, rodeó la mesa y sujetó a Rukia por las muñecas antes de que ella recordara en qué cajón guardaba los cuchillos.

—Me debes un yen —dijo sonriente al tiempo que la atraía hacia él.

—¡No aguantes la respiración! Ya te dije que no pensaba pagarte cuando fuera culpa tuya. —Apartó de un soplido los mechones de pelo que le caían sobre los ojos a fin de poder fulminarlo mejor con la mirada. Ichigo inclinó la cabeza y la besó.

El tiempo se detuvo de nuevo. Ichigo debía de haberle soltado las muñecas, porque Rukia sintió sus propios brazos enrollarse alrededor del cuello de él. Notó su boca caliente y hambrienta, que la besaba de una forma en que ningún hombre debería besar y seguir andando libre por ahí. Su aroma, cálido y almizclado como el sexo, le llenó los pulmones y le penetró la piel. Ichigo puso una mano enorme en sus nalgas y la levantó del suelo para alinear totalmente los cuerpos de ambos, ingle con ingle. La falda larga suponía un obstáculo, pues le impedía rodear a Ichigo con las piernas. Rukia se arqueó frustrada, casi dispuesta a echarse a llorar.

—No podemos —susurró cuando él separó la boca una fracción de centímetro.

—Podemos hacer otras cosas —murmuró él al tiempo que se sentaba con ella sobre el regazo, inclinada hacia atrás contra el brazo con que la sujetaba. Deslizó hábilmente la mano por dentro del amplio escote del jersey. Rukia cerró los ojos paladeando el placer que le provocaba aquella palma áspera rozando el pezón. Ichigo dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Entonces pareció que los dos contenían la respiración mientras la mano de él se curvaba sobre un seno, aprendiendo su tamaño y su suavidad, la textura de su piel.

Ichigo retiró la mano en silencio y le sacó el jersey por la cabeza; acto seguido le desabrochó con mano diestra el sujetador, se lo quitó y lo dejó caer al suelo. Rukia quedó semidesnuda sobre sus rodillas, respirando cada vez de forma más rápida y superficial, observando cómo la miraba él. Conocía sus pechos, pero ¿cómo serían desde el punto de vista de un hombre? No eran grandes, pero sí altos y firmes.

Tenía los pezones pequeños y de color marrón rosáceo, de una suavidad aterciopelada y delicados en comparación con la áspera yema del dedo que utilizó él para tocar levemente uno de ellos haciendo que la aréola sobresaliera aún más.

El placer inundó el cuerpo de Rukia haciéndola apretar las piernas con fuerza para contenerlo. Ichigo la elevó un poco, arqueándola todavía más contra su brazo, y bajó la cabeza hacia sus senos. Se movió suavemente, sin ninguna prisa. Rukia estaba sorprendida por las precauciones que estaba tomando ahora, después de sus besos rapaces. Ichigo rozó con la cara la parte inferior de los senos, besando las suaves curvas, lamiendo suavemente los pezones hasta que éstos estuvieron enrojecidos y tan tensos que ya no era posible que lo estuvieran más. Cuando por fin empezó a succionarla ejerciendo una presión firme y lenta, Rukia estaba tan a punto que era como si él la hubiera tocado con un cable eléctrico. No podía controlar su cuerpo, no podía evitar arquearse violentamente en sus brazos; el corazón le retumbaba en el pecho, y tenía el pulso tan acelerado que empezaba a marearse.

Se sentía impotente; habría hecho prácticamente cualquier cosa que Ichigo deseara. Cuando éste se detuvo, fue por su propia fuerza de voluntad, no por la de ella. Lo notó temblar, notó su cuerpo fuerte y poderoso estremecerse contra ella como si tuviera frío, aunque su piel estaba muy caliente al tacto. Ichigo la sentó erguida y apoyó su frente contra la de ella con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las manos acariciando sus caderas y su espalda desnuda.

—Si entro dentro de ti —dijo en tono tenso— duraré, digamos, dos segundos. Si acaso.

Rukia estaba loca. Tenía que estarlo, porque dos segundos de Ichigo le parecían mejores que ninguna otra cosa que pudiera imaginar en aquel momento. Lo miró fijamente con los ojos vidriosos y la boca hinchada y madura. Deseaba aquellos dos segundos. Los deseaba dolorosamente.

Él le miró los pechos y emitió un ruido a medio camino entre un gemido y un gruñido. Musitando un juramento, se inclinó y recogió el jersey del suelo y lo apretó contra el pecho de Rukia.

—Tal vez deberías volver a ponerte esto.

—Tal vez debería —repitió Rukia, en un tono de voz que a ella misma le sonó turbio. Los brazos no parecían funcionarle; continuaban enroscados alrededor del cuello de Ichigo.

—O te pones el jersey, o vamos al dormitorio.

Aquello no era una gran amenaza, pensó Rukia, teniendo en cuenta que todas las células de su cuerpo gritaban: «¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!». Mientras pudiera impedir que lo pronunciara su boca, lograría ser dueña de sí misma, pero estaba empezando a albergar serias dudas sobre si iba a poder mantenerse a distancia de Ichigo siquiera un par de días, y mucho menos un par de semanas, tal como habían pensado. La idea de torturarlo ya no le resultaba ni con mucho tan divertida como le había parecido antes, porque ahora sabía que también iba a torturarse a sí misma.

Ichigo le introdujo las manos en el jersey y se lo pasó por la cabeza hasta colocarlo en su sitio de un tirón. La prenda estaba del revés, pero ¿qué más daba?

—Estás intentando acabar conmigo —la acusó él—. Voy a hacerte pagar también.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella con interés, inclinándose hacia él. Lo mismo que les sucedía a sus brazos le sucedía también a su columna, que se negaba a sostenerla derecha.

—En lugar de esa media hora de empujar que dices que quieres, voy a detenerme a los veintinueve minutos.

Ella soltó una risita.

—¿No habías dicho que durarías dos segundos?

—Eso es la primera vez. La segunda prenderemos fuego a las sábanas.

Le correspondía a ella, pensó Rukia, bajarse de las rodillas de Ichigo. Su erección era como una barra de hierro que presionara contra su cadera, y el hecho de hablar de sexo no ayudaba precisamente. Si de verdad, de verdad no quería irse a la cama con él en aquel momento, debería levantarse. Pero es que de verdad, de verdad quería irse a la cama con él, y tan sólo una pequeña porción de su cerebro seguía siendo precavida.

Sin embargo, aquella pequeña porción era muy insistente. Rukia había aprendido por las malas a no dar por sentado que a ella iba a su-cederle lo de «fueron felices y comieron perdices para siempre», y el mero hecho de que se desearan sexualmente el uno al otro no quería decir que hubiera entre ellos otra cosa que no fuera sexo.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Debería levantarme, ¿verdad?

—Si has de moverte, hazlo despacio.

—Tan cerca estás, ¿eh?

—Puedes llamarme monte Etna.

—¿Quién es Edna?

Ichigo rió, justo lo que ella pretendía, pero el sonido que emitió fue tenso. Rukia se bajó de sus rodillas con cautela. Ichigo hizo una mueca de dolor y se puso de pie con dificultad. La parte delantera de sus pantalones aparecía deformada, como el palo de una tienda de campaña. Rukia procuró no mirar.

—Háblame de tu familia —le dijo impulsivamente.

—¿Qué? —Por lo visto, a Ichigo le costaba seguir el cambio de tema.

—Tu familia. Háblame de ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Para que dejes de pensar en... ya sabes. —Señaló el «ya sabes» en cuestión—. Has dicho que tienes dos hermanas.

—Hermanas menores, gemelas. Y familia muy cercana.

Rukia parpadeó.

—Vaya.

—Sí, ellas son completamente diferentes en carácter y físico.

—¿Son una familia unida?

—Bastante unida. Vivimos todos en este estado, excepto mi hermanita Karin. Ella está estudiando en la universidad de Londres.

La digresión había funcionado; Ichigo parecía un poco más relajado que un momento antes, si bien su mirada seguía mostrando una tendencia a fijarse en los pechos sin sujetador de Rukia. Para darle algo que hacer, ella sirvió otro vaso de té helado y se lo tendió.

—¿Te has casado alguna vez?

—Una, hace unos diez años.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Eres un poco entrometida, ¿no? —replicó él—. No le gustaba ser la mujer de un policía, y a mí no me gustaba ser el marido de un mal bicho. Fin de la historia. Ella se marchó al otro lado del mundo cuando estuvieron firmados los papeles. ¿Y tú?

—Eres un poco entrometido, ¿no? —contraatacó Rukia, pero luego dudó—. ¿Tú me consideras un mal bicho? —Dios sabía que no siempre se había portado bien con Ichigo. Puestos a pensarlo, nunca se había portado bien con Ichigo.

—No. Das bastante miedo, pero no eres un mal bicho.

—Bueno, gracias —murmuró Rukia. Después, como lo justo era lo justo, dijo—: No, nunca me he casado, pero he estado comprometida tres veces.

Ichigo se detuvo con el vaso a medio camino de la boca y la miró atónito.

—¿Tres veces?

Rukia afirmó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que no se me da muy bien lo de hombre y mujer.

La mirada de Ichigo volvió a clavarse en sus pechos.

—Oh, no sé. Se te está dando bastante bien mantenerme interesado a mí.

—A lo mejor eres un mutante. —Rukia se alzó de hombros en un gesto de impotencia—. Mi segundo prometido decidió que estaba enamorado de una antigua novia, que yo creo que no era tan antigua, pero no sé lo que ocurrió con los otros dos.

Ichigo soltó un resoplido.

—Probablemente tuvieron miedo.

—¡Miedo! —Por alguna razón aquello le dolió, sólo un poco. Sintió que le temblaba el labio inferior—. ¿Tan mala soy?

—Peor —respondió él jocosamente—. Eres el demonio con ruedas. Tienes suerte de que a mí me gusten los motores revolucionados. Bueno, si te pones de una vez la ropa del derecho, te llevaré a cenar. ¿Qué te parece gyudon?

—Prefiero una hamburguesa —dijo Rukia al tiempo que cruzaba el breve pasillo que conducía a su dormitorio.

—Me lo imaginaba.

Dijo esto último en voz baja, pero Rukia lo oyó de todos modos, y sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta del dormitorio y se quitaba el jersey rojo. Ya que a Ichigo le gustaban los motores revolucionados, iba a demostrarle lo rápido que podía ir ella.

El problema estribaba en que él tenía que seguirla.

* * *

**Gyudon** - comida rápida típica de Japón que consiste en bol de arroz con ternera.


	17. Chapter 17

_La obra literaria pertenece a LINDA HOWARD y los nombres de los personajes a TITE KUBO, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento del público._

* * *

**_Capítulo 16_**

Sen no podía dormir. Se levantó de la cama y encendió la luz del cuarto de baño para comprobar en el espejo que seguía estando allí. El rostro que lo miró a su vez era el de un desconocido, pero los ojos le resultaron familiares. Aquellos ojos llevaban casi toda su vida mirándolo, pero en ocasiones él desaparecía y los ojos no lo veían.

Sobre el lavabo tenía alineados toda una serie de frascos amarillos de medicinas, por tamaño, para poder verlos todos los días al levantarse de la cama y acordarse de tomar la medicación. Ya habían transcurrido varios días —no recordaba exactamente cuántos— desde que tomó las pastillas. Ahora se veía, pero cuando se tomaba las pastillas se le embotaba la mente y se difuminaba en la niebla.

Era mejor, le habían dicho, que permaneciese en medio de aquella niebla, oculto. Las píldoras funcionaban tan bien que a veces incluso se olvidaba de que estaba allí. Pero siempre existía la sensación de que algo iba mal, como si el universo estuviera torcido, y ahora sabía lo que era. Tal vez las pastillas lo ocultaran, pero no podían hacerlo desaparecer.

Desde que dejó de tomar las pastillas no había podido dormir. Sí, de vez en cuando daba una cabezada, pero el verdadero sueño lo eludía siempre. En ocasiones tenía la sensación de temblar violentamente por dentro, aunque cuando extendía las manos las tenía quietas. ¿No contendrían las pastillas alguna sustancia adictiva? ¿Le habrían mentido? No quería ser un drogadicto; la adicción era una señal de debilidad, le había dicho siempre Madre. Él no podía ser un adicto porque no podía ser débil. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que ser _perfecto_.

Oyó el eco de la voz de ella en su cabeza.

—Mi hombrecito perfecto —lo había llamado, acariciándole la mejilla.

Siempre que le fallaba, siempre que era menos que perfecto, su cólera resultaba tan abrumadora que todo su mundo amenazaba con abrirse por las costuras. Era capaz de hacer lo que fuera para no decepcionar a Madre, pero le había ocultado un secreto terrible: a veces había desobedecido deliberadamente, sólo un poco, para que ella lo castigara. Incluso ahora, el hecho de recordar aquellos castigos le causaba un cierto placer. Ella se habría sentido muy desilusionada si hubiera adivinado el placer secreto de su hijo, por eso él siempre se esforzó por mantenerlo oculto.

A veces la echaba mucho de menos. Ella siempre sabía lo que había que hacer. Por ejemplo, Madre sabría qué hacer respecto de aquellas cuatro zorras que se burlaban de él con su lista de condiciones del hombre perfecto. ¡Como si ellas supieran lo que era la perfección! Él sí lo sabía. Madre lo sabía. Siempre había procurado con todas sus fuerzas ser su hombrecito perfecto, su hijo perfecto, pero siempre se había quedado corto, incluso en aquellas ocasiones en las que se portaba mal sólo un poco, a propósito, para que ella lo castigase. Siempre había sabido que había en su interior una imperfección que jamás podría corregir, que siempre decepcionaba a Madre simplemente por el hecho de existir.

Se creían muy listas aquellas cuatro zorras... Le gustó cómo sonaba, las Cuatro Zorras, como si se tratara de alguna perversa deidad romana. Las Furias, las Gracias, las Zorras. Intentaron hacerse las graciosas ocultando sus identidades con las letras A, B, C y D en vez de usar sus nombres. Había una en concreto que él odiaba, que había dicho:

«_Si_ _un hombre no es perfecto, debe esforzarse más por serlo._»

¿Qué sabían ellas? ¿Alguna vez habían intentado dar la talla para llegar a un nivel tan imposiblemente alto que sólo la perfección podría alcanzarlo, y habían fracasado cada uno de los días de su vida entera? ¿Habían hecho eso? ¿Sabían ellas lo que había supuesto para él intentarlo una y otra vez, sabiendo en su interior que iba a fracasar, hasta que por fin aprendió a disfrutar del castigo porque era la única manera de vivir con aquello? ¿Lo sabían?

Las zorras como ellas no merecían vivir.

Sintió de nuevo aquel temblor interno y se rodeó a sí mismo con los brazos para sostenerse. Era culpa de ellas que no pudiera dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en ellas, en lo que habían dicho.

¿Cuál era de las cuatro? ¿Era aquella rubia, Rangiku Matsumoto, la que meneaba el trasero delante de todos los hombres como si fuera una diosa y ellos no fueran más que perros que acudieran corriendo a su lado cuando ella quisiera? Había oído decir que estaba dispuesta a acostarse con todo el que se lo pidiera, pero que la mayoría de las veces se adelantaba a ellos. Madre se habría horrorizado ante un comportamiento tan superficial.

«_Algunas personas no merecen vivir._»

La oía susurrar aquella frase dentro de su cabeza, lo que le decía siempre que no se tomaba las pastillas. Él no era el único que desaparecía cuando tomaba la medicación tal como le habían dicho; también desaparecía Madre. A lo mejor desaparecían los dos juntos. No lo sabía, pero esperaba que así fuera. A lo mejor ella lo castigaba por tomarse las pastillas y hacerla desaparecer. A lo mejor era ésa la razón por la que él se tomaba las pastillas, para que Madre y él pudieran desaparecer y... No, aquello no era correcto.

Cuando tomaba las pastillas era como si él no existiera. Sintió que aquel pensamiento lo abandonaba. Lo único que sabía era que no quería tomar las pastillas. Quería averiguar qué zorra era cada zorra. Eso le pareció gracioso, de modo que lo repitió para sí y rió en silencio. Qué zorra era cada zorra.

Genial.

Sabía dónde vivían todas ellas. Había obtenido sus direcciones de sus archivos en el trabajo. Era muy fácil para cualquiera que supiera hacerlo, y por supuesto nadie le había hecho preguntas.

Iría a casa de ella y averiguaría si era la que había dicho aquello tan estúpido y horroroso. Estaba bastante seguro de que había sido Rangiku. Sentía deseos de darle una lección a aquella zorra viciosa y necia. A Madre la complacería mucho.

(***)

Rangiku era nocturna, incluso durante la semana laboral. No necesitaba dormir demasiado, de manera que aunque ya no salía con tanto fervor como cuando era más joven —digamos, durante la veintena—, era rara la ocasión en que se acostaba antes de la una de la madrugada. Veía películas antiguas en la televisión; leía tres o cuatro libros por semana; hasta había desarrollado un gusto por el punto de cruz. Tenía que reírse de sí misma cada vez que cogía su labor de punto de cruz, porque aquello tenía que ser una prueba de que la chica amiga de fiestas se estaba haciendo mayor. Pero es que cuando hacía punto de cruz vaciaba la mente. ¿Quién necesitaba practicar la meditación para conseguir la serenidad interior cuando podía lograr el mismo efecto reproduciendo con hilo y aguja un pequeño dibujo en colores a base de crucecitas? Al menos, cuando terminaba un dibujo tenía algo que enseñar a cambio.

A lo largo de su vida había probado muchas cosas que la gente seguramente no esperaría de ella, se dijo. Meditación. Yoga. Autohipnosis. Por fin decidió que una cerveza surtía el mismo efecto y que su interior estaba todo lo sereno que podía estar.

Era lo que era. Si a alguien no le gustaba, que se jodiera. Por regla general, un viernes por la noche Gin y ella iban a un par de bares, bailaban un poco y se tomaban unas cuantas cervezas. Gin era buen bailarín, lo cual resultaba sorprendente porque tenía más bien la pinta de ser de ésos que preferían morirse antes que saltar a una pista de baile, una especie de cruce entre un camionero y un ciclista. No era muy buen conversador, pero desde luego se le daba bien moverse.

Había pensado en salir sin él, pero la idea no la entusiasmó demasiado. Con todo el bullicio que se había armado aquella semana por culpa de la maldita Lista, se sentía un poco cansada. Le apetecía ponerse cómoda con un libro y descansar. Quizá saliera la noche siguiente.

Echaba de menos a Gin. Echaba de menos su presencia, en cualquier caso, si no a él en concreto. Cuando no estaba en la piltra o bailando, resultaba bastante aburrido. Dormía; bebía cerveza; veía la televisión. Eso era todo. Tampoco era tan buen amante, pero sí muy vehemente. Nunca estaba demasiado cansado, y siempre se mostraba dispuesto a probar cualquier cosa que ella quisiera.

Aun así, Gin era una prueba más de que a ella no se le daba bien ligar con hombres. Por lo menos ya no era tan tonta como para casarse con ellos. Con dos veces ya era suficiente, gracias. Rukia se preocupaba porque se había comprometido en tres ocasiones, pero al menos no se había casado dos veces. Además, lo que ocurría era que Rukia no había conocido a nadie que estuviera a su altura. Tal vez aquel policía...

Diablos, probablemente no. La vida le había enseñado a Rangiku que las cosas rara vez salen como es debido. Siempre había un bache en la carretera, un fallo técnico en el software.

Ya era pasada la medianoche cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Colocó un papel entre las páginas del libro para no perder el punto de lectura y se levantó del sofá en el que estaba repantigada. ¿Quién demonios podía ser? No sería Gin que regresaba, porque tenía una llave.

Eso le recordó que tenía que cambiar las cerraduras. Era demasiado precavida para limitarse a recuperar su llave y suponer que él no había hecho un duplicado. Hasta el momento no había demostrado tener costumbres cleptómanas, pero nunca se sabía qué podría hacer un hombre enfurecido con una mujer.

Como era precavida, observó por la mirilla. Frunció el ceño y dio un paso atrás para abrir y retirar la cadena.

—Hola —dijo, abriendo la puerta—. ¿Sucede algo malo?

—No —dijo Sen, y a continuación la golpeó en la cabeza con el martillo que escondía junto a la pierna.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** les traigo dos capítulos ya que me he estado tardando mucho en actualizar, perdón! espero les guste y me dejen su opinion.


	18. Chapter 18

_La obra literaria pertenece a LINDA HOWARD y los nombres de los personajes a TITE KUBO, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento del público._

* * *

**_Capítulo 17_**

El lunes, el cartel del ascensor rezaba:

_XEROX (1) Y WURLITZER (2) HAN ANUNCIADO QUE SE VAN A FUSIONAR CON EL FIN DE COMERCIALIZAR ÓRGANOS REPRODUCTORES._

Rukia aún estaba riendo cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor. Se sentía como efervescente por dentro, resultado directo de un fin de semana ocupado por Ichigo. Ella misma no había sido «ocupada» por Ichigo, pero aquella misma mañana empezó a tomar la píldora anticonceptiva. Aunque no se lo había dicho a él, por supuesto. La frustración la estaba volviendo loca, pero la ilusión estaba iluminando todo su mundo. No recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan viva, como si todas las células de su cuerpo estuvieran despiertas y cantando.

Sentaro dio un paso al frente para salir del ascensor en el momento en que lo abordaba ella.

—Hola, Sentaro —dijo en tono alegre—. ¿Cómo te va?

Él se ruborizó intensamente, y la manzana de Adán se le agitó en la garganta.

—Er... bien —farfulló al tiempo que hundía la cabeza y se apresuraba a bajar del ascensor.

Rukia sacudió la cabeza sonriendo y pulsó el botón del tercer piso. No se imaginaba a Sentaro haciendo acopio de valor suficiente para tocarle el trasero a Rangiku; ella y el resto del personal de aquel edificio habrían pagado un buen dinero por verlo.

Como de costumbre, era la primera en llegar a la oficina. Los lunes por la mañana le gustaba comenzar con un poco de ventaja, con todas las nóminas que tenía que manejar. Sólo con que consiguiera concentrarse en el trabajo, ya empezaría bien la jornada.

El asunto de la Lista empezaba a decaer, tal vez. Todos los que querían una entrevista la habían tenido, excepto la revista. Aquella mañana no había visto la televisión, de modo que no tenía idea de qué fragmentos de la entrevista del viernes iban a emitirse por antena al final. Seguramente se lo diría alguien, y si le entraba la necesidad imperiosa de verlo, lo cual no era probable, por lo menos alguna de las otras tres habría grabado el programa.

Era curioso lo poco que le importaba. ¿Cómo iba a preocuparse de la Lista teniendo a Ichigo, que acaparaba gran parte de su tiempo y de sus pensamientos? Era un hombre exasperante, pero era divertido y sexy, y ella lo deseaba.

Después de cenar juntos el viernes por la noche, él la había despertado a las seis y media del sábado rociando la ventana de su dormitorio con la manguera de agua y luego invitándola a salir para ayudarlo a lavar el todoterreno. Suponiendo que estaba en deuda con él, ya que le había lavado el Viper, Rukia se puso algo de ropa rápidamente, se tomó un café y se reunió con él frente a la casa. Ichigo no sólo quería lavar el coche, sino también encerarlo y sacarle brillo, limpiar y abrillantar todos los cromados, aspirar el interior y lavar todas las ventanillas. Tras dos horas de intenso trabajo, el todoterreno quedó reluciente. Seguidamente, Ichigo lo introdujo en el garaje y le preguntó a Rukia qué iba a prepararle para desayunar.

Pasaron el día juntos, discutiendo y riendo, viendo un partido por televisión, y estaban preparándose para salir a cenar cuando a él le sonó el celular del trabajo. Utilizó el teléfono de Rukia para llamar a la oficina, y antes de que ella pudiera siquiera darse cuenta, ya estaba saliendo por la puerta con un beso rápido y un «_no sé cuándo volveré_».

Era policía, se recordó Rukia a sí misma. Y mientras continuara siendo policía — y parecía dispuesto a hacer carrera, teniendo en cuenta aquella entrevista con la policía estatal—, su vida consistiría en una serie de interrupciones y llamadas urgentes.

Incluidas en el mismo paquete vendrían las citas anuladas. Había reflexionado sobre ello y decidido qué demonios, ella era dura y podría soportarlo. Pero si él estuviera en peligro... no sabía si podría soportar aquello igual de bien.

¿Estaría aún trabajando como parte de aquel equipo especial? ¿Sería algo a lo que estaba asignado de forma permanente, o esas cosas eran más bien temporales? Sabía muy poco acerca de los encargados de hacer cumplir la ley, pero estaba decidida a informarse más.

Ichigo regresó el sábado por la tarde cansado y de mal humor, sin ganas de hablar de lo que había hecho. En vez de acosarlo a preguntas, Rukia lo dejó que echara una cabezada en su enorme sillón mientras ella leía acurrucada en uno de los dos almohadones que quedaban del sofá.

Estar con él así, sin haber quedado para salir ni nada, sólo estar, le resultó como... perfecto. Verlo dormir. Disfrutar del sonido de su respiración. Y no atreverse, todavía no, a definir con la letra que empezaba por A lo que sentía. Era demasiado pronto, y ella se había vuelto demasiado desconfiada tras las experiencias pasadas para confiar a ciegas en que la emoción que la invadía cuando estaba con él fuera a durar siempre. Su cautela también constituía la verdadera base de su renuencia a acostarse con él. Sí, frustrarlo era divertido, y le gustaba ver el deseo en sus ojos cuando la miraba, pero en lo más profundo de sí aún tenía miedo de permitirle acercarse demasiado.

Tal vez la próxima semana.

—¡Eh, Rukia!

Levantó la vista y vio a Dominica Flores asomar la cabeza por la puerta, con las cejas levantadas en gesto interrogante.

—Acabo de pillar parte de la entrevista de televisión; he tenido que marcharme antes de que terminara, pero la he dejado grabando en vídeo. ¡Era genial! ¡Tú estabas estupenda! Todas estaban muy bien, claro, pero tú estabas de cine.

—No lo he visto —dijo Rukia.

—¿De verdad? Mira, si yo fuera a salir en una cadena de televisión nacional, faltaría a trabajar sólo para verme.

No si estuvieras tan harta de todo esto como lo estoy yo, pensó Rukia. De todos modos consiguió esbozar una sonrisa. A las ocho y media llamó Inoue.

—¿Sabes algo de Rangiku? —le preguntó—. Todavía no ha venido a trabajar, pero la he llamado a casa y no ha contestado nadie.

—No, no he hablado con ella desde el viernes.

—No es propio de ella faltar al trabajo. —Inoue parecía preocupada. Ella y Rangiku estaban muy unidas, cosa sorprendente teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de edad que había entre ambas—. Y tampoco ha llamado para decir que se retrasará o que está enferma o algo.

Ciertamente, aquello no era propio de Rangiku. No había llegado a ser jefa de contabilidad precisamente por ser poco seria. Rukia frunció el entrecejo. Ahora, la preocupada era ella.

—¿Has probado llamarla al móvil?

—No lo tiene encendido.

El primer pensamiento que le vino a la cabeza fue que había sufrido un accidente de tráfico. El tráfico de Karakura era horrendo durante la hora punta.

—Voy a hacer unas cuantas llamadas a ver si doy con ella —dijo, sin expresar su repentina preocupación a Inoue.

—De acuerdo. Ya me contarás.

En el momento de colgar el teléfono, Rukia intentó pensar a quién debería llamar para averiguar si Rangiku había sufrido un accidente de tráfico en la autopista que unía su distrito con Soul Society. Ichigo sabría a quién había que llamar.

Buscó rápidamente el número del Departamento de Policía de Hisagi, lo marcó y pidió hablar con el detective Kurosaki. Entonces pusieron su llamada en espera.

Aguardó impaciente, dando golpecitos con un bolígrafo contra la mesa, por espacio de varios minutos. Por fin regresó la voz de antes y le dijo que el detective Kurosaki no podía ponerse al teléfono, que si deseaba dejarle un mensaje.

Rukia titubeó. No le gustaba nada molestarlo por algo que fácilmente podría terminar no siendo nada, pero no creía que ninguna otra persona del departamento fuera a tomarla en serio. Así que una amiga llevaba ya una hora de retraso para ir a trabajar; por lo general aquello no era causa suficiente para convocar a las tropas. Era posible que tampoco Ichigo la tomara en serio, pero por lo menos haría un esfuerzo por averiguar algo.

—¿Tiene su número de celular? —Preguntó por fin—. Es importante. —Era importante para ella, aunque quizá no para ellos.

—¿De qué se trata?

Irritada, Rukia se preguntó si las mujeres solían llamar a Ichigo al trabajo de manera habitual.

—Soy uno de sus soplones —dijo, cruzando los dedos por aquella mentira.

—En ese caso tendrá usted su número de celular.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! Alguna persona podría resultar herida o muerta... —Se interrumpió—. De acuerdo, estoy embarazada, y he pensado que a él le gustaría saberlo.

La voz rompió a reír.

—¿Es usted Rukia?

¡Dios mío, había hablado de ella! Un sopor le inundó el rostro.

—Er... sí —murmuró—. Lo siento.

—No hay problema. Dejó dicho que si alguna vez lo llamaba usted, nos cerciorásemos de que consiguiera contactar con él.

Vale, pero ¿cómo la habría descrito? Rukia se abstuvo de preguntar y anotó rápidamente el número de celular ¿Por qué no se lo había pedido antes?

—Gracias —dijo.

—De nada. Er... En cuanto a lo del embarazo...

—Era mentira —replicó Rukia, e intentó infundir una pizca de vergüenza en el tono de voz. No creyó haberlo logrado, porque la mujer rió de nuevo.

—Adelante, muchacha —dijo la mujer, y colgó dejando a Rukia pensativa acerca de qué habría querido decir exactamente.

Pulsó el botón de desconexión de su teléfono y a continuación marcó el número del celular de Ichigo. Dio varios tonos y sin respuesta. Como Ichigo no iba a reconocerlo, se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en devolverle la llamada. Mientras tanto llamó a contabilidad.

—¿Ha llegado Rangiku ya?

—No —le contestaron con preocupación—. No sabemos nada de ella.

—Soy Rukia, extensión tres, seis, dos, uno. Si llega, dile que me llame inmediatamente.

—Conforme.

Dieron las nueve y media antes de que volviera a sonar su teléfono. Rápidamente levantó el auricular con la esperanza de que Rangiku hubiera aparecido por fin.

—Rukia Kuchiki.

—Me han dicho que vamos a ser padres. —La voz profunda de Ichigo tronó a través de la línea.

¡Maldita bocazas!, pensó Rukia.

—Tuve que decir algo. Esa mujer no se creyó que yo fuera un soplón.

—Menos mal que advertí a todo el mundo respecto de ti —repuso Ichigo, y luego preguntó—: ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, espero. Mi amiga Rangiku...

—¿Rangiku Matsumoto, una de las infames Chicas de la Lista?

Podría haberse imaginado que Ichigo contaría con los detalles de las cuatro.

—No ha venido a trabajar, no ha llamado, no contesta al teléfono de casa ni al móvil. Tengo miedo de que haya sufrido un accidente de camino al trabajo, pero no sé a quién llamar para averiguarlo. ¿Puedes orientarme tú?

—No hay problema. Voy a ponerme en contacto con la división de tráfico y pedirles que examinen los partes que haya. Vamos a ver, ella vive en Sakurabashi, ¿no?

—Sí. —Rukia se apresuró a darle la dirección, y entonces hizo una pausa, pues se le ocurrió una idea horrorosa—. Ichigo... Su novio estaba muy alterado con lo de la Lista. Se marchó el jueves por la noche, pero puede haber vuelto.

Se produjo un breve silencio; luego el tono de Ichigo se volvió rápido y profesional.

—Voy a ponerme en contacto la policía de Sakurabashi para que echen un vistazo. Probablemente no sea nada, pero no se pierde nada con asegurarse.

—Gracias —susurró Rukia.

(***)

A Ichigo no le gustó lo que estaba pensando, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo policía para descartar la preocupación de Rukia tachándola de reacción exagerada. Un novio enfurecido —uno con el orgullo herido, además, por causa de aquella maldita Lista— y una mujer desaparecida eran ingredientes de muchos actos de violencia. Tal vez a la señorita Matsumoto se le hubiera estropeado el coche, tal vez no. Rukia no era de las que se ponían histéricas por nada, y estaba claro que estaba asustada.

Quizás en aquel caso tuviera algo que ver la intuición femenina, pero Ichigo tampoco descartó ese detalle. Diablos, su madre tenía ojos en la espalda y siempre, de manera infalible, los esperaba levantada a él y a sus hermanas cada vez que habían cometido alguna diablura. Hasta la fecha desconocía cómo se había enterado, pero lo aceptaba de todos modos.

Efectuó dos llamadas, la primera a la comisaría de Sakurabashi y la segunda a un compañero de tráfico que podría decirle si había habido víctimas en algún accidente ocurrido aquella mañana. El sargento de Sakurabashi con el que habló dijo que enviaría inmediatamente un coche al domicilio de la señorita Matsumoto.

Su compañero de tráfico fue el primero que llamó.

—No ha habido accidentes importantes esta mañana —le dijo—. Algún que otro golpe y un tipo al que se le paró la moto en medio de Gratiot Avenue, pero eso es todo.

—Gracias por comprobarlo —dijo Ichigo.

—A tu disposición.

A las diez y cuarto volvió a sonar el móvil. Era el sargento de Sakurabashi.

—Ha dado en el blanco, detective —le dijo en tono grave.

—¿Está muerta?

—Sí. Y de forma bastante brutal. ¿Tiene el nombre de ese novio suyo? Ninguno de los vecinos está en casa para que se lo preguntemos, y creo vamos a necesitar tener una pequeña charla con él.

—Puedo conseguirlo. Mi amiga es... era... la mejor amiga de la señorita Matsumoto.

—Le agradeceré su ayuda.

Ichigo sabía que se estaba metiendo en territorio ajeno, pero supuso que, como había sido él quien los condujo hasta la escena del crimen, tal vez el sargento le diera alguna información.

—¿Puede darme detalles?

El sargento calló durante unos momentos.

—¿Qué tipo de teléfono móvil usa usted?

—Uno digital.

—¿Es seguro?

—Hasta que los hackers inventen un modo de interceptar la señal.

—Está bien. La han matado con un martillo y lo han dejado en la escena. Puede que saquemos alguna huella digital de él, puede que no.

Ichigo hizo una mueca de disgusto. Un martillo era capaz de causar daños horribles.

—No queda gran cosa de su rostro, y además la han apuñalado varias veces. Y ha sufrido abuso sexual.

Si el novio había dejado su semen dentro, estaba listo.

—¿Hay semen?

—No lo sé todavía. El forense tendrá que hacer varios análisis. El atacante... er... lo hizo con el martillo.

Dios santo. Ichigo aspiró profundamente.

—Está bien. Gracias, sargento.

—Le agradezco su ayuda. Su amiga... ¿Es ella a quien tiene intención de interrogar acerca del tal novio?

—Sí. Me ha llamado porque estaba preocupada al ver que la señorita Matsumoto no ha ido a trabajar esta mañana.

—¿Puede preguntarle sólo por el novio, y darle evasivas en lo demás?

Ichigo lanzó un resoplido.

—Me resultaría más fácil dar evasivas a un toro bravo.

—Así que es una de ésas, ¿eh? ¿Será capaz de guardar el secreto? Estamos bastante seguros de que ésta es la señorita Matsumoto, pero aún no hemos hecho las pruebas de identidad, y tampoco se ha informado a la familia.

—Conseguiré que salga del trabajo. Va a estar bastante alterada. —De todos modos, quería estar con ella cuando se lo dijera.

—Muy bien. Ah, detective, si no logramos encontrar a ningún familiar por aquí, es posible que necesitemos que su amiga identifique el cadáver.

—Ya tiene mi número —respondió Ichigo en voz baja.

Después de colgar permaneció un minuto sin moverse. No necesitaba imaginarse los detalles sangrientos; había visto demasiadas escenas de asesinatos con todo su sangriento realismo. Sabía lo que era capaz de hacer al cuerpo humano un martillo o un bate de béisbol. Sabía el aspecto que ofrecían las múltiples heridas de arma blanca. Y, al igual que el sargento, sabía que aquel asesinato había sido perpetrado por alguien que conocía a la víctima porque la agresión había sido personal: habían atacado al rostro.

Las múltiples puñaladas indicaban saña. Y dado que la mayoría de las víctimas de asesinato que eran mujeres morían a manos de alguien que las conocía, por lo general el novio o el marido, o el ex lo que fuera, todo apuntaba de forma abrumadora a que el atacante había sido el novio de la señorita Matsumoto.

Respiró hondo y marcó de nuevo el número de Rukia. Cuando ella contestó, le dijo:

—¿Sabes cómo se llama el novio de Rangiku?

Ella inhaló aire de forma audible.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Aún no sé nada —mintió Ichigo—. ¿Su novio... ?

—Oh. Se llama Gin Ichimaru. —Le deletreó el apellido.

—¿Gin es su verdadero nombre o es un apodo?

—No lo sé. Nunca he oído a Rangiku llamarlo de otra manera.

—De acuerdo, con esto es suficiente. Volveré a llamarte cuando sepa algo. Oh... ¿quieres que comamos juntos?

—Claro. ¿Dónde?

Rukia todavía parecía asustada, pero se mantenía firme, tal como Ichigo esperaba de ella.

—Yo te recogeré, si puedes hacer que me dejen cruzar la barrera de la entrada.

—No hay problema. ¿A las doce?

Ichigo consultó su reloj. Las diez treinta y cinco.

—¿Podrías salir antes, digamos a las once y cuarto o así? —Eso le daría el tiempo justo de llegar a Soul Society. Tal vez Rukia lo supiera, tal vez cayera en la cuenta en aquel momento.

—Me reuniré contigo abajo.

Cuando el guarda le franqueó la entrada, Rukia lo estaba esperando enfrente del edificio. Llevaba otra de aquellas faldas largas y estrechas que le sentaban de maravilla, lo cual quería decir que de ninguna forma iba a poder subir a su todoterreno sin ayuda.

Se apeó del coche y lo rodeó para abrirle la puerta. Ella estudió su semblante con ojos de preocupación. Ichigo sabía que llevaba puesta su expresión de policía, desprovista de

toda emoción igual que una máscara, pero Rukia palideció.

Ichigo le rodeó la estrecha cintura y la subió al todoterreno, y a continuación dio la vuelta hasta el otro lado para sentarse frente al volante. Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Rukia.

—Dímelo —dijo con voz ahogada.

Ichigo suspiró, y luego la tomó en sus brazos.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo contra su pelo.

Ella se aferró a su camisa. Ichigo la notó temblar y la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Está muerta, ¿verdad? —dijo Rukia en un suspiro tembloroso, y no se trataba de una pregunta.

Lo sabía.

* * *

**Nota de la Adaptadora:** ups y sigue la parte triste =( espero les guste y que me dejen un comentario.

Besitos!

* * *

_1) Xerox Corporation_ es el proveedor más grande del mundo de fotocopiadoras de tóner (tinta seca) y sus accesorios.

_2) WURLITZER e_mpresa que manufactura pianos eléctricos_._


	19. Chapter 19

_La obra literaria pertenece a LINDA HOWARD y los nombres de los personajes a TITE KUBO, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento del público._

* * *

**_Capítulo 18_**

Rukia había llorado tanto que tenía los ojos hinchados y casi cerrados. Ichigo se había limitado a abrazarla durante el primer arranque de llanto, con el coche estacionado delante de Soul Society; luego, cuando recuperó ligeramente el control, le preguntó:

—¿Podrás comer algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. —Tenía la voz ronca—. Tengo que decírselo a Inoue...y a Tatsuki...

—Aún no, cariño. En cuanto se lo digas, lo sabrá el edificio entero; luego alguien llamará al periódico o a una emisora de radio o una cadena de televisión, y lo sacarán en las noticias. Todavía no se ha informado a la familia, y no tienen por qué enterarse de esa manera.

—Rangiku no tiene mucha familia. —Rukia extrajo un pañuelo de papel del bolso, se secó los ojos y se sonó la nariz—. Tiene una prima y sus unos tíos ya mayores en Tokio. Eso es todo lo que yo la he oído mencionar.

—¿Sabes cómo se llama su prima?

—Momo. El apellido no lo sé.

—Probablemente figure en una agenda de direcciones de su casa. Les diré que busquen una Momo en Tokio. —Marcó un número en su teléfono móvil y habló en voz baja con el que contestó al otro extremo de la línea, impartiendo la información sobre la prima de Rangiku.

—Tengo que ir a casa —dijo Rukia con la mirada perdida a través del parabrisas. Echó mano de la manija de la puerta, pero Ichigo la detuvo para retenerla en el sitio sujetándola firmemente del brazo.

—Ni sueñes que vas a ponerte a conducir ahora —le dijo—. Si quieres irte amcasa, te llevaré yo.

—Pero a lo mejor tienes trabajo.

—No te preocupes por eso —replicó—. Tú no vas a conducir.

Si no estuviera tan destrozada, habría discutido con él, pero se le volvieron a inundar los ojos de lágrimas y comprendió que no veía con claridad para conducir.

Tampoco podía volver a entrar en la empresa; no podría soportar el hecho de verse con nadie en aquel momento, ni las inevitables preguntas que le harían, sin venirse abajo.

—Tengo que decir en la oficina que me voy a casa.

—¿Podrás hacerlo sola, o quieres que me encargue yo?

—Puedo hacerlo yo —dijo Rukia con un temblor en la voz—. Es que... ahora mismo, no.

—Está bien. Ponte el cinturón de seguridad.

Rukia se abrochó obediente el cinturón y se quedó completamente inmóvil mientras Ichigo introducía la marcha y sorteaba el tráfico de la autopista. Condujo en silencio, sin entrometerse en su dolor mientras ella hacía lo posible por aceptar que Rangiku ya no estaba.

—Tú... Tú crees que ha sido Gin, ¿verdad?

—Habrá que interrogarlo —respondió Ichigo, neutral. En aquel momento Ichimaru era el principal sospechoso, pero las pruebas tendrían que demostrarlo. Aunque uno apostara por la alternativa más probable, siempre tenía que ser consciente de que la verdad podía imponerse a todos los porcentajes. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor descubrían que la señorita Matsumoto se veía también con otra persona.

Rukia empezó a llorar de nuevo. Se tapó la cara con las manos y se inclinó hacia delante sacudiendo los hombros.

—No puedo creer que esté ocurriendo esto —logró decir, y se preguntó vagamente cuántos millones de personas habían dicho exactamente eso mismo durante una crisis.

—Ya lo sé, cariño.

Ichigo sí lo sabía, pensó Rukia. En su trabajo, probablemente veía demasiadas escenas como aquélla.

—¿C-cómo es que...? Quiero decir, ¿qué sucedió?

Ichigo titubeó, con pocas ganas de contarle que a Rangiku la habían golpeado y apuñalado. No conocía la causa exacta de la muerte, y tampoco había visto la escena del crimen, de modo que no sabía si había muerto debido al trauma en la cabeza o a las heridas de arma blanca.

—No conozco todos los detalles —dijo por fin—. Sé que la han apuñalado. No sé la hora de la muerte ni nada. —Todo aquello era verdad, pero no se acercaba lo más mínimo a toda la verdad.

—Apuñalado —repitió Rukia, y cerró los ojos como si intentase visualizar el crimen.

—No hagas eso —le dijo Ichigo.

Abrió los ojos y lo miró con expresión interrogante.

—Estabas intentando imaginar lo ocurrido, el aspecto que tendría, si le habrá dolido —dijo él con más dureza de la que pretendía emplear—. No lo hagas.

Rukia aspiró profundamente, y Ichigo esperó que arremetiera contra él trasladando a él el centro de su dolor y su rabia, pero en lugar de eso asintió con la cabeza confiando en que él sabía mejor cómo actuar.

—Lo intentaré, pero... ¿cómo voy a evitar pensar en ello?

—Piensa en Rangiku —repuso Ichigo, porque sabía que Rukia lo haría de todos modos. Formaba parte del proceso de duelo.

Rukia intentó decir algo, forzó la garganta, pero volvieron a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas y se conformó con un brusco movimiento de cabeza. No dijo nada más durante todo el camino hasta casa.

(***)

Se sintió vieja cuando recorría el camino de entrada hacia su casa. Ichigo la acompañó rodeándola con un brazo, y ella se sintió agradecida por su apoyo mientras subía con paso cansino los peldaños que conducían a la puerta de la cocina. Apareció Kon maullando y agitando la cola, como si le preguntara por qué estaba en casa tan temprano. Ella se inclinó para rascarle las orejas y se consoló un poco con el calor de su cuerpo sinuoso y la suavidad de su pelaje.

Dejó el bolso sobre la mesa y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina con Kon en el regazo. Lo acarició mientras Ichigo llamaba a su sargento y llevaba a cabo una discreta conversación. Trató de no pensar en Rangiku, aún no. Sí que pensó en Inoue y en Tatsuki, y en la ansiedad que debían de estar sufriendo por no saber nada de Rangiku.

Esperaba que la policía se pusiera pronto en contacto con la prima, porque cuando ella dijera que no iba a ir a trabajar en lo que quedaba de día, sus amigas sabrían que estaba pasando algo horrible. Si la llamaran a casa para ver qué le ocurría, no sabía qué iba a decirles, ni siquiera si iba a ser capaz de hablar con ellas. Ichigo le puso delante un vaso de té.

—Bébetelo —le dijo—. Has sufrido una fuga de líquidos suficiente como para haberte deshidratado.

De forma imposible, aquello le provocó una sonrisa temblorosa. Ichigo la besó en la coronilla y después tomó asiento a su lado con otro vaso de té para él. Rukia dejó a Kon en el suelo, sorbió y se secó los ojos.

—Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que le has dicho a todo el departamento acerca de mí? —preguntó, sólo por hablar de algo.

Él compuso una expresión de inocencia que, en aquel rostro de rasgos duros, no surtió mucho efecto.

—No gran cosa. Sólo que si llamabas te dijeran cómo ponerte en contacto conmigo. De todos modos, debería habérseme ocurrido darte mi número de celular del trabajo y el personal.

—Buen intento —comentó ella.

—¿Ha colado?

—No.

—Vale, les dije que dices más maldiciones que un camionero...

—¡No es verdad!

—... que tienes el culo más encantador que existe a este lado del océano Pacifico, y que si llamabas te pusieran en contacto conmigo de inmediato porque estoy intentando llevarte a la cama y a lo mejor me llamabas para decirme que sí.

Estaba tratando de animarla un poco, se dijo Rukia. Sintió que le temblaba la barbilla.

—Muy amable por tu parte —logró decir, y rompió a llorar otra vez. Se abrazó a sí misma, balanceándose adelante y atrás. Aquel estallido fue violento pero breve, como si mentalmente no pudiera soportar aquella angustia durante mucho tiempo. Ichigo la sentó sobre sus rodillas y le sostuvo la cabeza contra su hombro.

—Les dije que eras especial —murmuró— y que si llamabas quería hablar contigo sin que importara dónde me encontrara o lo que estuviera haciendo.

Aquello seguramente era mentira también, pensó Rukia, pero era tan encantador como lo anterior. Tragó saliva y consiguió decir:

—¿Aunque estuvieras trabajando dentro de ese equipo especial?

Él hizo una pausa.

—Puede que en ese caso, no.

Le dolía la cabeza de haber llorado tanto, y sentía la cara caliente. Tenía muchas ganas de pedirle a Ichigo que le hiciera el amor en aquel momento, pero se reprimió. Por mucho que necesitara el consuelo y la proximidad, la afirmación de la vida, no iba a sentirse bien; el primer encuentro de ambos no debía tener lugar en aquellas circunstancias.

En lugar de eso escondió el rostro contra el cuello de Ichigo y aspiró su aroma cálido y masculino para absorber el consuelo que pudiera del hecho de tenerlo cerca.

—¿Qué hace exactamente un equipo especial?

—Depende. Los equipos especiales se forman por diversas razones.

—¿Y qué es lo que hace el tuyo?

—Es un equipo dedicado a crímenes violentos en departamentos múltiples. Capturamos a criminales violentos.

A Rukia no le gustó cómo sonó aquello. Se sentía más cómoda imaginándolo formulando preguntas, anotando datos en un cuaderno, o sea, haciendo de detective.

Capturar a criminales violentos sonaba como si echara abajo puertas y cosas así, y como si se enfrentara a gente agresiva que podía pegarle un tiro.

—Quiero hacerte unas cuantas preguntas sobre eso —le dijo, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo ceñuda—. Pero ahora no. Más tarde.

Ichigo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

La retuvo largo rato sobre sus rodillas. La abrazó estrechamente mientras ella llamaba a la oficina y decía que no iba a volver al trabajo en lo que restaba de la jornada. Se las arregló para mantener un tono ecuánime, pero el señor Tosen no estaba y tuvo que hablar con Gina, que tenía multitud de preguntas y que también la informó de que tanto Inoue como Tatsuki. habían llamado varias veces.

—Ya las llamaré yo —dijo Rukia, y colgó. Desconsolada, volvió a hundir el rostro en el hombro de Ichigo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esquivarlas?

—Por lo menos hasta que salgan de trabajar. Hablaré con el sargento de Zaraki Kenpachi para ver si se han puesto ya en contacto con la prima. Y no contestes al teléfono; el que quiera hablar conmigo me llamará al móvil del trabajo o al personal.

Por fin Rukia abandonó el consuelo que le proporcionaba estar sentada en las rodillas de Ichigo y fue al cuarto de baño a lavarse la cara con agua fría. Observó su imagen en el espejo. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la cara toda hinchada de tanto llorar.

Lucía un aspecto horroroso, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. Se quitó la ropa con gesto cansado y se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta, y a continuación se tomó dos aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza.

Estaba sentada a un lado de la cama cuando llegó Ichigo buscándola. Lo vio erguido en el umbral, grande, masculino, y sumamente cómodo incluso en el entorno femenino de su habitación. Se sentó al lado de ella.

—Tienes aspecto de cansada. ¿Por qué no duermes un rato?

En efecto estaba cansada, casi de forma abrumadora, pero al mismo tiempo no creía poder dormir.

—Por lo menos échate en la cama —le dijo Ichigo al ver la duda reflejada en su rostro—. Y no te preocupes; si te quedas dormida y yo me entero de algo, te despertaré inmediatamente.

—¿Palabra de boy scout?

—Palabra de boy scout.

—¿Tú fuiste boy scout?

—Diablos, no. Estaba demasiado ocupado metiéndome en problemas.

Estaba siendo tan amable que Rukia sintió deseos de abrazarlo con fuerza. Pero en vez de hacer eso lo besó y dijo:

—Gracias, Ichigo. No sé qué habría hecho hoy sin ti.

—Te las has arreglado muy bien de todos modos —repuso él, y le devolvió el beso con interés, pero se retiró antes de que se convirtiera en algo más serio—. Duerme si puedes —le dijo, y salió en silencio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Rukia se tendió y cerró los ojos, que le ardían. Poco a poco la aspirina empezó a hacer efecto sobre el dolor de cabeza, y cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo advirtió que ya eran las últimas horas de la tarde. Observó el reloj algo sorprendida: habían pasado tres horas. Después de todo, había dormido.

Tenía algunas compresas para aliviar los ojos cansados e hinchados, de modo que se colocó un par de ellas encima de los párpados y descansó un rato más, intentando recuperar un poco de energía para los días agotadores que se avecinaban. Cuando se sentó en la cama y se quitó las compresas de los ojos, vio que la hinchazón había disminuido considerablemente. Se cepilló el pelo y los dientes, y después vagó por la casa buscando a Ichigo y lo encontró viendo la televisión con Kon dormido en su regazo.

—¿Alguna noticia?

Ichigo contaba ahora con bastantes más detalles que antes, pero ninguno que quisiera hacer saber a Rukia.

—Se ha informado a la prima de Rangiku, y a estas alturas la prensa conoce ya la identidad de Rangiku. Probablemente saldrá en las noticias de esta noche.

El semblante de Rukia se contrajo de dolor.

—¿Y Inoue? ¿Y Tatsuki?

—Cuando te echaste a dormir desconecté tus teléfonos. Pero hay un par de mensajes de ellas en tu contestador.

Rukia volvió a consultar la hora.

—Deben de estar de camino a casa. Dentro de unos minutos probaré a llamarlas. No quisiera que se enteraran por la televisión.

Apenas aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca cuando aparecieron en su camino de entrada dos automóviles: el Cámaro de Inoue y el Buick de Tatsuki Rukia cerró los ojos por un instante en un intento de hacer acopio de valor para los próximos minutos y se acercó descalza hasta el porche principal para salir al encuentro de sus amigas. Ichigo la siguió.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo Tatsuki casi gritando, con su hermoso rostro ajado por la tensión—. No conseguimos dar con Rangiku, tú te vas del trabajo y no contestas al teléfono. Maldita sea, Rukia...

Rukia notó que la cara se le empezaba a arrugar. Se tapó la boca con una mano para intentar contener los sollozos que le convulsionaban el pecho. Inoue se detuvo en seco con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Rukia? —preguntó con voz temblorosa—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Rukia aspiró profundamente varias veces, luchando por recuperar el control.

—Es... Es Rangiku —logró articular.

Tatsuki se detuvo con un pie en el primer peldaño y cerró los puños con fuerza, ya rompiendo a llorar incluso mientras decía:

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Está herida?

Rukia negó con la cabeza.

—No. Está... Está muerta. La han matado.

Inoue y Tatsuki corrieron hacia ella y las tres se agarraron con fuerza unas a otras, llorando por la amiga a la que amaban y que habían perdido para siempre.

(***)

Sen estaba sentado frente al televisor, balanceándose adelante y atrás, aguardando. Llevaba tres días sin perderse un solo informativo, pero hasta el momento nadie sabía lo que había hecho, y creía estar a punto de reventar. Quería que el mundo supiera que la primera de las cuatro zorras estaba muerta.

Pero no sabía si había acertado. No sabía si aquella zorra era A, B, C o D.

Esperaba que fuera la C, pues era la que había dicho aquello tan horrible de tener que esforzarse para ser perfecto. C era la que de verdad tenía que morir. ¿Pero cómo podía cerciorarse? Las había llamado, pero una de ellas no contestaba nunca al teléfono y las otras tres no le dijeron nada. Pero ya había una de la que no tenía que preocuparse. Una menos, quedaban tres.

¡Ahí estaba! El locutor, con el semblante muy serio, dijo: «_Un impresionante asesinato cometido siega la vida de una de las personas más famosas en los últimos días en el área de Karakura. Más detalles después de la publicidad._»

¡Por fin! Sintió que lo invadía un profundo alivio. Ahora todo el mundo sabría que no debía decir aquellas cosas del hombre perfecto de mamá.

Se balanceó adelante y atrás, canturreando en voz baja para sí:

—Una menos, quedan tres. Una menos, quedan tres.


End file.
